Artemis
by Artemis-Delilah-Avari
Summary: Artemis has been living in a self inflicted hell of vengeance and betrayal. After the Titans find her, Slade crosses an unheard of line . Can the Titans stop Artemis from making a choice that will ultimately kill her and all those around her? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Artemis: Prologue**

Author's Note: Hello, reader! I would like to thank you for finding this story, and hopefully, continuing to read it, and maybe even dropping a review or two. I can promise you a dramatic, action filled adventure, which I hope will interest you, the readers. I can also promise that a sequel is in the works, for those that have enjoyed this story. By the way, a more complete description of Artemis is now available on my profile, but I would suggest reading that after the next chapter. I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you. : )

* * *

Artemis stood shivering, on an apartment building's rooftop. The city was laid bare below the twenty stories of glass and steel. The view meant nothing to her, though. The only thing that mattered was the person that would step through the only door that led up to the roof.

She couldn't even remember the city's name, just her purpose there. She shivered again. She wasn't cold, but rather, very nervous. She was also growing quite impatient. She had not tracked Atalanta down for almost four months to let her just slip through her fingers yet again.

She sighed deeply. Life was not supposed to be like this. Life was (supposedly) happy, and filled with joy. Life was not waiting on a rooftop, waiting for her ex best friend to find her. Life was not possibly killing Atalanta, just to draw Slade out of the shadows, with the bait of his apprentice's death. Life was not filled with unspeakable gore, and fatal suffering. _Perhaps life in general is not this way, but mine is._

She shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously. The air seemed dead and weighed down, like the air before a thunderstorm. She unsheathed her swords, the black metal reflecting the moonlight. She did not hold up her arms, or assume a fighting stance. The swords just hung heavily from her arms, which were hanging limply at her sides. The tips of the blades barely scraped the cement of the roof every time she moved. Her head whipped around in all directions, trying to identify every sound, no matter how small. Her heart beat feverishly, and her breathing was fast and shallow, as though she had just run a marathon. Then, after a few minutes of continuous effort, her heart rate slowed down. Her thoughts however, did not, and they continued to race in her head, tormenting her.

_I'm only fifteen. _she thought._ I can't believe I'm doing this. I should hate my sister for what she took away from me. I should be hunting her down, with the same fury I have been chasing Slade. I hate Slade and Atalanta more, though. My village, my way of life was destroyed. By him, and the traitor that served at his side. My sister can wait; they need to go first.  
_

_The person I loved most was killed. My mother, my kind mother, the one who taught me about my gift. I never could have learned my gifts without her. She was killed by Slade's armies, along with my friends and other teachers. Because of him, my sister and I and I were separated. He was the one that told her to run away. She was only thirteen. She didn't know any better. Just as she didn't that day, that horrible day when she lost control. I'm her older sister; I'm supposed to take care of her. But I can't do that until Slade's out of the way._

_I swear I will make him pay for what he did to my family. Then I will find my sister. We _will_ make a better life for ourselves. I can't do that until Slade and Atalanta are stopped. I wish I did not have to make these choices. I know I must, however. I will fight for those I've loved and lost. I will fight for my mother and my father, even though I never knew him. I will bring Slade and Atalanta to justice. Or I will die trying._

END


	2. Chapter 2: Means to an End

**Chapter Two:**

**Means to an End**

_I think that this is useless._ Artemis sheathed her swords in frustration. How could she have expected that Atalanta would show herself? Every night, for so long, Artemis continued the hunt. She tracked Atalanta around the globe, and every time she tried to strike, Atalanta slipped away from her. Now, she was trying a new approach, but it seemed like she was going to have to throw this idea away with all of the others. Even under an alias, even as a supposed 'arms dealer'; she had a sneaking suspicion that Atalanta would always know where she was. _She was always the hunter, even more so than me._ As evil as Atalanta was though, Artemis could not help but blame herself for not recognizing the signs that her friend was- very different from the others she had befriended. Atalanta had always been taunted for her power, and mocked for her fiery temper. _She resented them; I should have seen that. It's why she's done what she's done._

Artemis' shoulders slumped._ I should just go. I- I should just go now, and leave this behind. But I know that I won't. I'll just keep chasing her until I die. Or she dies. Maybe I should just-_

"Artemis, hello. I'd almost forgotten all about you. How kind of you to join me." Light laughter filled the air, and Artemis saw Atalanta step quietly out of the shadows, her hand extending in a slight wave, before gripping the hilt of a sword still locked in a sheath on her hip.

The first thing Artemis did was look at her, and take in all the changes in her appearance. Atalanta was clearly no longer the way Artemis had remembered. Atalanta's skin was no longer a light tan, but rather white, like cream; and it had a dull, lifeless shine to it. The shoulder length auburn hair that Artemis had remembered was now cut short; into sharp, ear-length layers. The grey eyes that Artemis were accustomed to were now a dark vermilion, with gold flecks around the pupil. The change Artemis loathed the most, though, was Slade's emblem proudly worn on a metal shoulder guard on Atalanta's right shoulder. There were similar guards on her knees, with the emblem actually etched into each piece of metal.

Artemis shook her head, a mix of hatred and revulsion. "What have you done to yourself, Atalanta?" Artemis said her name like it was a curse, like it was poisonous._ She looks so- twisted. Twisted and evil. He did this to her, didn't he?_

Atalanta smiled, revealing starkly white teeth. "What has happened to me? Master Slade has improved me, made me stronger than anyone; even you. I was the smarter one; I've embraced my power for what it is. Now I am feared, and _you_ are the one that has fled. Not without my mark, though." As Atalanta said this, faint blue sparks played about the fingertips of her right hand; which were emblazoned with deep, red lines- scars- that ran from the tips of her fingertips to the beginning of her palm.

They circled each other silently, each daring the other to strike first. Artemis swallowed, and kept her face blank. "I have never feared you, and I never will." _I fear __for__ you, friend._

Atalanta ignored this, and continued to talk; taunting Artemis and stoking her anger. "I see you've managed to hide my marks, Artemis," Atalanta said, nodding towards the metal bands on Artemis' forearms. "I know that you cannot hide them fully. I bet that my betrayal haunts you in your sleep, and it speaks to you in your dreams. I bet you see it whenever you look into your photo album and look at your mother's picture. What was it like, to see her die? To see her killed-- by me, your friend? And to know that I did it willingly, as a pledge to my master. I wonder if the pain you felt was anything like what you experienced when he died. Although I suppose it was worse, considering that your sister--"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk!" Artemis was deeply incensed by her remarks, but her swords stayed in their sheaths; she was waiting for Atalanta to strike first.

Atalanta drew her own weapon, a thin, sharp rapier, made from an unidentifiable crimson metal which made it glimmer like glass; the coloring of her sword was made to match the deep red of Atalanta's eyes. She gave Artemis a fake incredulous look, one that didn't match her icy glare. "I have no right? I- your-", she laughed, "_best_ friend have no right to speak of your past? I have no right to remind you how you've failed? How your own sister took away whatever happiness you had? Well, with Slade and I's help, of course. But then again, your sister always needed help- didn't she?" She smirked at the silence the followed. "I do hope I have not struck a nerve."

Artemis gazed just as coldly back at her, her arms folded across her chest. Her fingers twitched. _It would take a gust of wind to knock her off her feet, and a sword to the skull to shut her mouth. But she needs a chance...just one._ "My sister is perfectly capable of survival. She has not retreated into the shadows, or worse, joined Slade. She is not that helpless. She would never stoop as low as to join him."

Atalanta's calm composure broke, but only for a second. "Your sister is nothing but a murderer lacking control! If anyone is helpless, it is she! She is not worthy to even think of serving him!"

Artemis laughed. "Have I struck a nerve, Atalanta?" _How far have you gone, Atalanta? If I push you, will you hurt me?_ "You are nothing to Slade but his servant, a cushion to rest his feet on. You are scrap to him, a worthless piece of drek which can easily be disposed of. Where is your power, weakling?" _Will you strike at me, your last friend? Or will I have to hurt you?_

Atalanta hefted her sword, and raised her other hand; the blue sparks appearing just as they did before. In a second, her hand was out, shooting an arc of icy sapphire lightning at Artemis. The lightning hit her shoulder, and picked her up like a ragdoll; throwing her ten feet backwards through the air. She hit a pile of boxes of boxes on the rooftop, scattering them; a few tumbling and resting precariously on the roof's edge. The sparks traveled outward in a star-like pattern, zipping over her teeth, before dissipating into the cement rooftop. Artemis groaned. The lightning hadn't entered her body, by some feat of Atalanta's control; but it had still hurt. A lot.

Atalanta walked slowly to where Artemis was lying. When Artemis tried to get up, Atalanta kicked her down again. "Who is weak?!" Atalanta yelled. "I am still standing, am I not? You are the one on the floor."

Artemis sat herself up, not trusting herself to speak yet; while Atalanta watched her warily, her sword twitching nervously in her hands. A voice in Atalanta's head cried out, wanting her to kill Artemis now, and return to Slade with her corpse. _That is what I've have ordered to do, isn't it? _Atalanta swept her hurried thoughts away quickly. _But not yet! I've barely gotten started; I want to see what happens. What kind of huntress would I be if I killed my prey without a fight? Besides, she deserves the one last chance...she's my friend._

Meanwhile, Artemis had shaken off most of the lightning's effects, but her muscles still twinged painfully. _That does it then. She attacked first; I have no choice but to fight back, despite how much I don't want to._ "You hit me," she said simply. "Well that's it then."

Artemis drew upon her power and raised her hand. A ball of shimmering opaque white air formed directly in front of her palm. Without a second thought, she sent it careening into Atalanta. The air crashed into her chest. The force of the blow sent Atalanta backwards. Artemis raised her second sword and slashed into Atalanta's stomach, creating a thin, bloody line. The girl before her fell to the floor, sprawled on the rooftop. Atalanta leapt to her feet, and raised her sword. "You will regret that, Artemis. You could have been the one with power, as I am. Slade has given me all I could ever want and more. This city, this world could be yours -ours- if you serve him. You may have denied him once, but I am sure he can be convinced." _How could she have done it?! Doesn't she __get__ it?! It wasn't my fault!_

Artemis narrowed her eyes and glared at Atalanta. She still did not trust Atalanta, and she was wary of any tricks she could pull. "You fail to see that words can do nothing to sway me. I am true to my path, unlike you." Artemis' gaze softened a bit, and her voice lost its hard edge.

"We were once friends once, Atalanta, why can't you remember? We did everything together. At times, you were as much my sister as my true sister was, sometimes even more. You could be my friend again, Atalanta. Tell me where Slade is. We could fight him. We could defeat him. Together. This path will only destroy you. Slade is using you for his own ends. He is manipulating you, bending you to his will. He has twisted you so much you have changed on the outside," she said, regarding Atalanta's pale skin and burning eyes.

"What happened to the girl I knew? The one who smiled and laughed? I ran through the forest with her; I trained with her. She can not be gone forever, can she? You can be that girl again, Atalanta. Please, turn your back on Slade." Artemis' eyes were large and pleading; lit with the shimmer of hope that Atalanta could forsake him for good. "I have already lost my sister to Slade, I don't want to lose you too," she added quietly.

_She wouldn't live through my life. I'll give her back to her mother._ Atalanta laughed a cruel, chilling laugh, cold and bitter as the winter wind blowing the dead branches of a tree. She laughed like that for a moment. It only took that moment for Artemis' hopes to be dashed to pieces, blown away like dust in the wind. "I wonder, Artemis, if have you suffered severe brain damage during our time apart? I am too far gone by your standards. I don't want to leave Slade, especially not for you. I don't want to join you on your pathetic crusade. The sooner you can get it through your head, the sooner I can kill you and get this over with. Anyone who does not join me or stands in my way will die. And you, Artemis, have the distinct misfortune of doing both. Now I say it again: I am not switching sides. If you are not with me, you are my enemy."

A sad look crossed Artemis' face as she prepared herself for battle. A deadening weight hung in the air, like the calm before the storm. "Then I will do what I must, Ata."_ I'm sorry._

As soon as the swords met, there was an unvoiced understanding. They both knew that they were each fighting to the death, that only the better one could walk away alive. Atalanta charged into the fight with gusto, slicing her sword left and right, interspersing her attacks with cold lightning. She longed for a river of blood to fall, the visceral shock of someone's body slumping at the blade of a sword, falling to the floor, and left, un-mourned. She craved for a death, finally letting her dark urges run wild in the duel. But more, she longed for the _end_. No more watching out for Artemis... Artemis could sleep, with the rest of them.

Artemis fought with a deadly calm. She parried Atalanta's blows with grace and swiftness. She was as a reed, swaying and bending with the wind of each opposing blow. However, she was also determined. Her blows and strikes were strong, each knocking Atalanta back a step. Before long Atalanta was pressed up against the edge of the building. Artemis blocked her from either side with her swords. "It ends here Atalanta. Tell me what I need to know or I will let you fall. Twenty stories is a long way to go."

Atalanta responded by kicking Artemis in the stomach, sending her on her back a few feet in front of her, and also keeping her balance on the ledge. She stepped off of the ledge and looked at Artemis. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Your heroic nature is going to be the death of you." She raised her sword. "And if that doesn't kill you, than I will." She plunged the sword downwards, towards Artemis' chest. A split second before the sword connected, Artemis rolled to the side. The sword struck the roof and bounced off, throwing Atalanta off balance for a second. She stood quickly and prepared to defend herself. Atalanta was quick to fight again, challenging her with a storm of stabs and kicks. Artemis struggled to parry them all, and to counter them with strikes of her own. They were even with each other, completely and utterly. They had been raised together, and received the same training. They both were wearing down at the same rate, even Atalanta's power of lightning was no longer considered an advantage. In a final act of desperation, Atalanta kicked Artemis hard in the shin, making her falter. She took a step back, caught off-guard by Atalanta's latest attack. Atalanta dove at the weakness, and swung her sword back, like an axe, and swung it out at Artemis' neck. _Just die now, Artemis. I'm going back to Slade, and I'm coming back with your head. Maybe with that I'll have fully proven myself to my master. With this blow, I'll end the Elementals. There will be no one to stand against me. You can sleep, Artemis! Take solace in the fact that __you__ can end it now! I can't!_

There was no moment of hesitation, no time for Artemis' conscience to scream in agony at the wrongness of the moment. In a single instant, one sword had blocked Atalanta's thrust, one that would have neatly decapitated her; and knocked Atalanta's sword to the ground, flinging it back a few feet. Artemis' other sword had buried itself into Atalanta's flesh, stabbing her through in the middle of her stomach. For the first time since the duel began, the anger left Artemis' eyes, as she saw Atalanta still standing, slumped at her blade; Atalanta's fingers playing against it as she tried to pull it out. Artemis drew a quick breath, and pulled the sword out of her, dropping both swords just as quickly.

Atalanta bent at the knees, swaying weakly before falling backwards on the rooftop. Her head hit the cement with a hard thunk, though that was the least of her worries now. One of her hands moved over her stomach; she was trying to disguise the fact that she had been wounded, but the blood trickling through her fingers betrayed her facade. She took a shallow breath, trying to bring back the color that was rapidly fading from her face and lips. The emblem she had worn on her metal shoulder guard popped off from the impact, and bounced on the ground.

Artemis looked down at her, seemingly uninterested, but inside, she was trying to come to terms with the fact that she was the one that did this. She killed her best friend. In self defense, perhaps, but she had still done it. It was her fault. _She pushed me too far. She killed my mother; she deserves to die._ Artemis choked back a sob. _No- she doesn't. And even if that were true, it wasn't my choice to make. What have I just done?_ "I didn't think you could do it," croaked Atalanta, who was on the ground near Artemis' shoe. "I didn't know you had the strength. You've killed me, Artemis. Are you happy now?"

Artemis knelt down next to Atalanta and stared at her face. "I didn't want to," she said. "I wanted you to come back- with me." Her voice faltered, and her eyes began to water. "I didn't want you to _die_. I'm not the one that killed you, Ata; you did this to yourself. You sealed your fate the day you killed my mother." She said the words with a stony face, but inside she wanted nothing more than to have never met Atalanta, so that it would not come to this. "Your disloyalty was your death."

Atalanta grabbed a chunk of Artemis' hair and pulled, so that Artemis was literally face to face with her. She kept an iron grip on the hair, making sure Artemis didn't move. She picked up her bloody hand from her stomach, and grasped Artemis' hand with it, the one that had held the sword that killed her. She clenched it tightly, making sure that her blood rubbed off onto Artemis. She slapped Artemis' cheek clumsily with her fingers, leaving four red stripes. "That's my blood," she growled. "Mine. Murderer. Killer." _Friend. _

Artemis bit her lip, and tried to pull her hair out from Atalanta's reach. No luck. She could always take it back by force, but then, what was the point? Atalanta was dying, and she would be dead soon. "You did this to yourself, Ata."

Atalanta sneered, her eyes staring to grow unfocused. A tiny little drop of red blood slowly found its way out of the corner of her mouth, and down her chin. More joined it, making a tiny stream, a rivulet of precious blood. Every drop gone was another second of her life stolen away. "Believe whatever keeps the nightmares away. But your words won't last. This'll come full circle, guilt will kill you, just as your sword killed me." Atalanta smiled, bitter and cruel even at her deathbed. More blood trickled from her mouth. A second little blood trail was made, creating two red lines the pooled at the bottom of her throat. "Even better, I hope that it drives you insane. I hope they lock you up, so that you'll never see your sister ever again. Or maybe, you'll kill her too. I bet you'd like that, murderer. Kill everyone who's ever brought you pain. You'll be all alone." Words were starting to become too hard for Atalanta to speak, so her final sentences were whispered, a private sound that only Artemis could hear; and not even the wind could snatch away. Slade could hear it too, Atalanta knew. Slade heard all...she had to give _Master_ a good show.

"I'll not give up my evil on my deathbed, Artemis. I don't want a second chance; I want to stay and hurt you more. Hurt you for every perfect day that you've had that I did not. I would gladly give my soul to someone if they could make that possible." She tried to breath in, but only managed to sound her death rattle. She had used, squandered perhaps, her last words cursing Artemis. "Don't forget that you killed me, because I won't. This day will run thick in your mind, the day you- you the good one- became my murderer." Her death rattle wheezed again, reminding her that her time on earth was all but spent. "Farewell, murderess. I'll wait for you in hell." There was one last strain for breath, then the long, but quick, woosh of life from her mouth, one someone might see as the exit of her soul. Atalanta's blood ran cold then, and her now hand tightened on Artemis' hair with a more lasting grasp. Artemis fought futilely to pull her hair free, but Atalanta had spent her last vestiges of strength in keeping it captive. Artemis reached behind her for her sword, and upon finding it; cut the small section of her hair free. Atalanta's hand fell to the ground with a thud; her hand filled with a chunk of black hair. Artemis shook her head briefly, ignoring the raggedly cut fringe of hair that tickled her jaw.

Atalanta's corpse stared up at the night sky, wide- eyed; her mouth slightly ajar. The blood from her wound had stopped flowing out so quickly, and slowly but surely Atalanta's corpse settled into a position of relative calm, belied by the thin, deep hole in her stomach. Artemis swallowed, processing the image of the corpse in her mind.

Artemis had expected vindication, that she would celebrate her victory and revel in her revenge. In reality, she was given none of these. She only felt emptiness, and the rising guilt of being a murderer, of her best friend, no less. Tears pricked her eyelids, and her eyes began to water. This surprised her. Atalanta was evil, why should she be sad at her death? Artemis' mind went to an old adage her mother had always recited, to make the boundary between good and evil clear. "No one mourns the wicked", she'd say. _I should not mourn the wicked. I should not cry. I should not bury her; I should leave her corpse to rot. I should take her sword as a trophy. But I can't not cry; I can't not bury her. I have no choice but to mourn her, because maybe she was not wicked after all. What if I just killed an innocent? Why did I kill at all? Why, why, why?_ "You're still my friend," she said to Atalanta's corpse. "I can't forgive what you did, but you are still my friend. I'll give you a burial that you'd like; I promise."

Numbly, Artemis reached out for Atalanta's sword, which was lying on the rooftop. She slid it slowly across the roof, making it rest in Atalanta's cold hand. She pulled the other hand over to grasp the hilt, receiving no resistance from Atalanta's dead arm. With both hands on the sword, she set the pommel just at the start of Atalanta's trunk. The blade ran all the way up to the very end of her forehead, tangling in her hair. Artemis smoothed out her hair carefully, making a reddish-gold halo around her face. She gently pushed Atalanta's mouth shut, and finally moved to shut her eyes, those crimson eyes, filled with hate. One eye had a small vein, a marking of the original gray color, struck through its iris. Although, Artemis didn't notice this when she slid Atalanta's eyelids shut.

Once her corpse had been set, as prepared as Artemis could make her for the beyond, Artemis set both of her hands on Atalanta's forehead. "Good bye, my lost friend. Please find peace," she whispered. She focused hard, concentrating enough to make tendrils of black fire, which licked around Atalanta's face. She pulled her hands away, and slid back a few feet as the fire became wild and uncontrollable. It burned every part of Atalanta's corpse it could, covering her body in dark flames. Atalanta's sword began to melt, the molten metal sliding down her shirt and skin. Artemis stayed there for uncounted minutes, watching the flesh in front of her shrivel and blacken. At certain points, she had to look away because she was suddenly reminded that this was her friend, her murdered friend. Finally, after so long, Atalanta's body was gone, the flames dying away, leaving behind only rough ashes and scant scraps of metal. Only one thing remained whole, the emblem bearing Slade's insignia. Artemis stooped down and scooped it up, hefting it in her hand for barely a second before she hurled it into the sky. She regarded the ashes quietly for a minute, giving them the proper respect they deserved. She managed to whip up a gust of air, sending the ashes outward into the sky. The existing breeze in the city snatched the ashes away, sending them in all directions.

As soon as the ashes were gone, Artemis slowly sank into a seated position on the rooftop; holding her swords, and trying to ignore the blood smeared on one. She felt so cold and hollow inside. She sat there, alone for what seemed like hours, but it may have been minutes; she did not care either way. It began to rain after awhile, a moment too fitting for the occasion. Artemis made no attempt to move from the rain that drenched her, plastering her dirty, torn clothes to her skin, and pelting her face and arms. After a while, her damp skin became numbed by the rain, completely unfeeling to even the smallest flecks of ice, when they appeared. She did not even care when the rain stopped a half hour later, returning the night sky to its starry splendor. She was so numbed that she didn't even notice the tears that were sliding rapidly down her cheeks. She refused to look at the blood that was still on her hands, or the dried stripes of red on her cheek. She payed no mind to her bruises and cuts, nor to her countless sore, tired muscles. She refused to acknowledge the rips in her clothes, nor the small scratch on one of her armbands. The time to lick her wounds came later. She could put all of those things off until later. For now, all she could do- all she wanted to do- was stare up at the starry sky, and try to find Atalanta's soul among the many glowing pinpricks of light.

Artemis was awake for hours, wondering why she couldn't find it.

End

Author's Note: A bit dark, but this is one of my favorite chapter's in the story. I was watching "Revenge of the Sith" while writing this, can you tell?

-Artemis out.


	3. Chapter 3:Meetings

Artemis: Chapter 3: Meetings

Author's note: Set about 2 1/2 weeks after the episode, "Things Change". Note: _One or more lines in_ Italics are thoughts. If a word in a line of Italics isn't in italics, or vice versa, the word is being emphasized.

EDIT 6-16-07: I combined the two parts of this chapter, and I added much more description and detail to each one, seeing as before they were _much_ too short (That's what I get for rushing them, I suppose). I did, however, put a line in between the two, both for emphasis and because of the major point-of-view change.

------

Artemis' shoes clacked noisily through the parking garage as she sighed exasperatedly, pulling her fingers roughly through her hair. She felt so _tired_, and it felt like her feet were going to fall off of her legs- classic symptoms of a nonstop shopping spree at the mall. She scoffed, glancing at her arms, bereft of shopping bags. _Some spree, right?_

Oh, how she _hated_ the mall- namely all the people in it. She wasn't antisocial, but crowds made her- antsy. There were _so many_ people at the mall, and it was very overwhelming for her. She needed her quiet. She enjoyed shopping quite a bit, but not at the mall, no, definitely not. Online shopping, private little market places, they were all certainly better than the mall. And yet, against her will, she was forced here. Her informant, contact -_whatever_ position she had hired him to do- had called her frantically at six a.m. that morning.

She glowered. She almost killed him right then, for _daring_ to wake her up, until she heard what he had to say. He had reason to believe that Slade would be attempting something (he had not specified what) at the mall, and that if she wanted to catch him alone, now was her chance. So she put up with the crowds, and the nosy kiosk owners, and the desperate salespeople selling perfume, for what? Nothing, that's what. She had walked through stores aimlessly, earning the animosity of store employees when they saw that she wasn't going to buy anything. After what seemed like hours, she gave up entirely, planning to return home and plot exactly _how_ to make her contact pay for waking her up so early.

Which brought her to the parking garage. The huge, multi-level parking garage, one of its puzzling labyrinth-like levels holding her motorcycle. She had scrawled the level and parking spot number on her hand, but thanks to someone attacking her with hand cream in the mall; the pen had washed off, leaving her very, very confused as to how she was going to leave the mall. She had wandered around aimlessly for the past hour and a half, straining her already tired legs. She felt like she was in a haze, trapped in it until she found her bike. She groaned inwardly. _I can't think straight until I get home. Then I can kick back, relax with some Chinese takeout, and watch T.V. _She sighed again, her motorcycle still nowhere in sight.

_No one said this job is easy._ _I'm going to _kill_ my contact._

After twenty more minutes of direction-less wandering, she saw a glint in the far corner of the garage. _No... It is! Yes!_ She let out a huge cheer as she bolted down the parking lot, racing to her bike. She took her keys out of her pocket and jumped on, eager to finally leave this place. She pulled on her helmet, and gave a little sigh of satisfaction when she started the bike's engine._ Finally, I'm done. No more mall!_

Artemis was startled by a small beeping noise. Thinking it was the bike, she withdrew her keys. The beeping noise continued. She got off the bike and removed her helmet. She grabbed her pack and rummaged through it. It wasn't coming from her pack either. She set it on the floor, and got on her knees to examine her bike. There. Affixed to the gas tank was a small black box. She pulled on it, but it was secured to the tank with some gooey, green material. She grimaced as some of the goo got on her finger, rubbing it hard on the ground until it came off.

She rapped the box with her hands. Surprisingly, she heard a dull echo. _Whatever this thing is, it's practically hollow. _She ran her fingers down the sides. Feeling a small groove, she pulled open the box. The front popped off, and fell to the floor with a clatter.

A mass of wires and circuitry made up what was inside. There was also a small black view-screen with a red button. _Hmm, to push the button_ _or not to push the button? That is the question. Eh, what the hell._ She pushed the button.

The screen activated, and started buzzing with static before settling on an image on a man sitting in a chair. The camera recording this zoomed in on the man until his face was visible. It was a face, or rather _mask,_that Artemis could recognize anywhere. "Slade," she breathed.

"Why hello, Artemis, long time, no see?"

"Not long enough Slade. What do you want?" Artemis struggled to keep her voice level and control her anger, but the facade didn't spread to her eyes, which seemed to be crackling with electricity.

Slade chuckled, picking up on her latent hostility. "I'm gloating. What use is a victory if I can't enjoy myself?" He laughed quietly.

"Silly Artemis, you think I would let you kill my apprentice, and escape unscathed? It was rather hard getting a hold of you, I must admit. But your contact is so very forthcoming in information when threatened. Of course the _vast_ funds I have at my disposal don't hurt either. Like I would attempt something at the mall, child. That would be rather 'B-action movie' of me, don't you think? Your 'tip-off' was a red herring, Artemis," Slade explained. "A distraction that allowed me to place a little something on your bike. I think I'm going to leave now. I have other matters that need attending to. Farewell Artemis, I doubt we'll be seeing each other again."

The view-screen shut itself off, leaving a very puzzled Artemis. _What the hell was that? I am going to kill that contact. I'm going to kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again. He is going to _pay_ for crossing me. _She cursed him and Slade both in several pungent oaths, getting louder and louder until the box distracted her once more.

Small green lights flickered on the box's surface. She leaned closer to the box. The green lights turned red. No, they weren't lights. They were numbers going in a backwards countdown. Artemis gasped. She realized with horror that she was in the presence of a car bomb. She smacked her forehead, wondering if in the next few seconds, she could be endowed with bomb- diffusing abilities. She quickly sobered up, assessing the gravity of the situation.

She had a little over a minute to think up of a plan. Only one came to mind. It was her best course of action. She held her pack in her arms. She didn't want it damaged in the blast. She turned and ran, trying to cover as much distance between her and the bike as possible. Sadly for her, she didn't get very far before the countdown reached zero.

The bike exploded, flipping in the air and crashing on to the ground. The twisting metal collided together with a sickening _screech_. Violently orange flames burst from what remained of the bike, sending shrapnel spinning into the air. She felt cold, cutting, metal slice into the flesh in her temple. The force of the blow sent her reeling into the cement floor, coming down hard on her knees, her pack still held tightly in her arms. Then it was over. The loud crashing noises and boomings ceased. Artemis stood up slowly, relieved it was over. She coughed, trying to get the dusty air out of her lungs. Her ears were throbbing, but slowly the pain was receding. She brushed her finger against her temple, not surprised that it was wet with blood.

She sat up, preparing to get her bottle of water from her pack, when suddenly the lights went out. _Why would somebody cut the lights? _A loud creaking and rumbling from above distracted her. She looked up in horror. _The ceiling's caving in!_ She had to get away.. too late. A large piece of _something_ hit Artemis in the back of the head. She collapsed, but weakly got up. She started to sway when she did so. She knew that she was losing consciousness, as tiny dots of black had started to eat away at the corners of her vision. She finally gave in, and fell insensate to the floor.

* * *

Starfire exited the mall with an exuberant smile on her face. Her arms were laden with eight shopping bags and her jade eyes were full of joy. With her every step, her bags swayed with her. They were full of big things, small things, chocolate-y things, and things most people could not name a use for._This journey to mall of shopping has been a most profitable one! I am sure Silkie will like her new collar of the bejeweled variety. I only wish they had such wonderful places on Tamaran._

She crossed the street, practically skipping down the sidewalk. Many people looked at her strangely, but by now most of them knew she was an alien and didn't particularly care. _I wonder if Robin will enjoy these clothes I have selected for him. Many civilians agree that he looks much like a 'walking traffic light'. The shirt I bought for him did say 'Real men wear pink.' Robin is 'real' yes? He does not seem to be be a simulation of any kind. _She smiled. _Yes, I am sure he will pleased with my choices._

While she was walking past the parking garage however, the mood changed drastically. There was an earsplitting boom emitting from one of the lower levels. It was there for a few seconds, before wavering into nothingness.

Smoke began to pour out of the garage, and many people crowded around the structure, wondering what was going on. Mall security quickly formed an unbreakable barricade, preventing any curious shoppers from entering.

Starfire's hand went to her belt, fingering her communicator. She quickly pressed a button, signaling her location, and left the communicator alone. Her friends would probably be there shortly to investigate the disturbance. In the mean time though, she could find out what she could to aid the impending investigation. She ran to the area quickly, politely excusing herself every time a citizen got in her way.

She strode purposefully to one of the officers blocking the garage entrance, and asked to be let inside. After a little resistance from the guard, she was swiftly ushered in, the barricade quickly reforming as distraught bystanders tried to make it back through to inspect any damage to their cars. The strain was evident on the policemen's faces as they held off all the people (the elderly women were proving to be a bit of a challenge). Starfire was about to cross the threshold when she realized she still had her bags. _What am I to do with my bags of shopping?_

Spying a young security officer nearby, she approached him. "Would you be pleased to hold my bags of shopping?" The officer merely gaped at her, seeing as he was keeping a tide of people from breaking in. Starfire took that as a yes and dumped her 'bags of shopping' at the young man's feet. "You have my many thanks!" Starfire shouted as she ran down into the garage. The first level appeared normal, but as she rode an elevator down a few levels, she quickly noticed the atmosphere of the garage change abruptly. She stepped out the elevator, walking forward until she came to a hole, at least seven feet wide. Smoke drifted out of it lazily. Without hesitation, she flew down the hole silently.

The whole level was black, devoid of any lights. Starfire created a starbolt in each hand, surrounding herself with a green glow to see by. She could smell the acrid smoke even before she saw the blast site come into view. A burnt metal chassis of a motorcycle lay overturned in front of her. A circle of charred soot went across the floor, encircling the bike and anything within a twenty foot radius. The odd flickering flame still found it's way across its burnt surface. Crumbling chunks of ceiling fell to the ground and broke into pieces at the contact. The cars nearby had their windows smashed, hunks of debris sitting in their seats. Debris was scattered across the floor, some even smashing into the windshields of the nearby cars. As far as she could tell, no one was on this level of the garage. A good thing, for casualties made investigations last so much longer.

No, but wait, there was someone lying behind what was left of the motorcycle. She approached the motorcycle (or what remained of it) cautiously. Her eyes alighted upon the small, prone figure of a girl, lying spread-eagled on the ground. White powder was coated near the base of her skull. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. _Is she.._

Her thoughts were disrupted when the 'mystery' girl jerked slightly. _She is not dead then, thank X'Hal. She must be in a state of not being conscious. _The girl's black hair was obscuring her face. When Starfire bent down to brush it behind her ear, it revealed a thin bloody gash starting at the tip of her ear and ending at the base of her temple. Blood slowly crept out of it, sending crimson drops down the side of her face. Starfire drew a quick breath. The gash certainly didn't look fatal, but it was still a nasty wound that needed to be treated.

_This girl needs medical attention._ _I should take her back to the tower._ Starfire observed the girl that lay before her. She was dressed normally, with a green long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. Near her arms was a well worn leather pack.

It was a deep brown, with intricate designs of stars and moons on the straps. It was average in size, but something inside stretched at the fabric, sending two points up in the leather, at top and bottom. That alone was enough to entice curiosity in her, not to mention the fact that she needed to find something to take the blood off of the girl's face. _Perhaps this pack will hold some form of identification, and more importantly, some bandages to dress her wounds properly. I shall do the 'investigating'_ _and find out. _With that thought in mind she opened the pack and began to rummage through it.

A thin wallet fell out, plopping onto the ground. Starfire snatched it up to examine it closer. She propped open the wallet with her free hand, keeping one of the starbolts lit in the other. The wallet was devoid of credit cards or identification, holding instead a some money, and a folded slip of stiff paper. She picked the paper up curiously, opening it with her thumb, focusing her light on it.

The 'paper' turned out to be a photograph, glowing in the greenish half-light. It was the girl that lay before her, but maybe a few years previously. With an arm wrapped around her was a brown-haired boy of about the same age. They appeared to be standing under a tree near a cliff. One of the girl's arms were obscured, seeing as it was the arm holding the camera up. Starfire flipped it over looking for a date on the back, or maybe a name. It simply read: _Artemis and Teraan, the Sanctuary(where else?). _More words were scrawled near the bottom of the photograph, written hastily in pencil. _Nice picture of you and your boy toy! Ha! Hehe, please don't kill me for saying that! Shoot, you are, aren't you? Ahh, I can hear you coming closer. Bye! - Your darling sister, whom you adore above all things, and whom you would never dream__ of killing. Right?_

Starfire chuckled at the 'darling sister's' words, though she was confused as to what a 'boy toy' was. Something else to ask Robin, she supposed._ So this girl's name is Artemis. But where is she from? And what is this 'Sanctuary'?_ Starfire put the photograph gently back in the pack, and returned her attention to the rest of the bags contents. There was a pair of black boots, a black shirt with red sleeves, red armbands with gold edging, and black pants. There was also a water bottle, a black cell phone with green and blue rhinestones, and two long items wrapped in a soft, cloth.

Suddenly, the lights were back on, somebody finally finding the emergency generator. Starfire quickly extinguished her starbolt before returning her attention to the g-_Artemis'_ pack. She found a travel pack of tissues, which she opened eagerly. Taking a bundle of tissues, she dabbed at the girl's forehead, wiping off the blood; and applying pressure to the cut so the bleeding would cease. She did not have any disinfectant, but she felt that the tissue would be enough for now, since the wound was not all that serious, though it might leave a scar. 'Crisis' averted, her gaze drifted to those things wrapped in green fabric, her curiosity still there. _Perhaps one peek..._

Starfire picked up one of the items by an extending piece of green fabric. It rolled out and fell to the floor with a thump. She picked up tentatively. It was a long, black sheath made of molded leather. The highly polished hilt of a sword peeked out from within it. Starfire grasped the hilt and pulled upwards.

What lay inside the sheath was one of the most magnificent weapons Starfire had ever seen. The blade of the sword was a dazzling, iridescent black. The blade sparkled, playing off the light from Starfire's hand. The hilt was a glittering steel with an intricate design. It was of a pure black circle, and contained within it was an indigo crescent moon. Instead of a pommel, there was a diamond shaped, pale green crystal. The sword was incredibly light, but Starfire could feel power and strength radiating from it.

She lowered the sword and moved to put it back in the sheath. She wrapped up the sword again and put everything back in the girl-no _Artemis'_pack. She held the pack in one hand, and returned her attention to the girl. The gash seemed to have almost stopped bleeding, but small drops still trickled out. Starfire put a hand on the girl's wrist, intending to sit her up.

Her eyes flew open, her pupils dilating in the near darkness. The deep emerald eyes widened in shock. She shakily got to her feet. "Who are you?" she demanded. Starfire lifted her palms, a gesture of peace. "Please Artemis, be calm. My name is Starfire. I only wish you peace. I was merely trying to examine your wound."

Artemis relaxed, but only slightly. It's alright. _Starfire_._What an unusual name. Then again my name is Artemis, so maybe I shouldn't talk_. "How do you know my name?"

Starfire blushed, a light pink dusting her face. "I did, um, some investigating in your pack. Do not worry, I did not do much." She pointed to the cut on Artemis' temple. "Does this wound not bother you? Should I treat it? I have dabbed off most of the blood," she said, holding up the bloodstained tissue.

Artemis touched a hand to her temple. "Oh- thank you," she said. "You didn't need to do that." She reached over and picked up her pack, pulling out a half-drunk water bottle. Artemis unscrewed the cap and placed her hand over the mouth of the bottle. She closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating.

A thin ribbon of water shot upwards and gathered in a ball around her hand. She moved her hand to her temple, where the gash was located. The water wound it's way lazily through the air, and when it found the cut on her temple, absorbed into her skin. The cut faded away into nothingness, without as much as a scar. Stafire looked on, interested. _Her actions are similar to Raven's healing powers._

Upon seeing Starfire's puzzled look, she merely replied, "I can use the water to heal, with a little focus. It's no good for broken bones and the like, but for cuts and bruises it does just fine. Thanks for trying to help me; I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I'm just a little tense; this kind of attempted murder- thing annoys me. Slade always seems to know how to push my buttons." She chuckled, trying to find humor in the situation.

Starfire's eyes widened. "You know of Slade, Artemis? He is the one that did this to you?"

She nodded. "Yes, he did. How do you know him?"

"My friends and I have been fighting the evil man Slade for quite a while now."

"Something we've got in common then." _Man, she talks weird!_

Artemis was about to say more, but a sizzling bolt of orange energy interrupted her. Both Artemis and Starfire turned simultaneously. About a twenty or so drones stood before them, One stood in front of the rest, his laser still smoking. Artemis had but a few seconds to raise an air shield before they all fired at once. Starfire sighed exasperatedly. "Why have they arrived here?" she muttered to herself. Meanwhile, Artemis narrowed her eyes, understanding. _He sent them to finish the job. Bastard.  
_

All the lasers bounced off simultaneously, all hitting different spots across the garage. The level was filled with the din of car alarms and breaking glass. Artemis sighed. _You've gotta be_ _freakin' kidding me. Why can I not catch a break today?!_ She returned her attention to Starfire. "You think we can handle these guys?" Starfire handed Artemis' swords off to her, her eyes glowing a light lime green. "I think we shall do just fine Artemis."

Artemis smiled. "Then let's do this so I can go home."

Artemis lowered her shield and all hell broke loose, the drones swarming them in seconds. Artemis admired the strange redhead in combat. Many of the drones wilted in heaps before her and the green lasers that burst from her hands and eyes. She destroyed many of the drones at once, barbecuing their circuits. Artemis went the opposite direction, either slicing the droids open with her swords, or setting them on fire. After long minutes of intense combat, the last drone was destroyed by Starfire. After catching her breath, Artemis went over to Starfire. "You- you shot lasers out of your hands," she said, awestruck. "And you flew." Artemis pointed up to the ceiling, dumbfounded. "Flew. In. Mid-air. Nothing holding you up. Just- flying."

Starfire nodded. "Is this a surprise to you? Many people know I am capable of this."

"Oh, no," said Artemis, "I see that alll the time."

Starfire smiled. "It is nothing, I assure you."

"Thank you for your help, again. Look, I need to go back to my place and pack. Slade got too close this time. I was so close to death, it's frightening. I need to move right away. Do you, want to come? We could talk or something. It's the least I could do."

Starfire beamed. "I would be delighted to Artemis!" Her face darkened slightly, "But how will we get there? Your motorcycle is in no condition to be driven."

Artemis only dipped a hand into her pack and pulled out a black cell phone. Whipping it open, she dialed in a number and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She smiled. "Why yes, I am quite aware as to what time it is," she said brightly. Her tone became more serious. "I'm calling in the Big One, pal. You know the deal. I want a full tank, two helmets, and the one with the red flame decals." She pulled the phone away from her ear as the voice on the other line became louder. "Yes,_now, _please. No exceptions. Soon, I'll even pay the cab fare. I'm at the Jump City Mall parking garage. Wait outside, I'll be there soon. Bye." She snapped the phone shut.

"Please, Artemis, who is this person of whom you just spoke with?

Artemis took a second to answer her, as she was still trying to figure out Starfire's strange way of speaking. "Just the owner of a motorcycle shop who owed me one. C'mon. Lets go."

The two of them walked outside, past a police barricade and a few news vans, who tried furiously to snap pictures of the wreckage and the two girls before being chased off by the police. "Hey guys." said Artemis casually, waving at the nearest cop. "There's a heck of a mess in there. I hope this place is covered." It was at that time that a motorcycle pulled up, a middle-aged man at the wheel.

"Hey, my ride's here!" she exclaimed. Pulling Starfire along, she ran over to him. "Thanks, soo much. Here's for coming out late, and here's for a cab to get you home," she said, handing over two bills to him, smiling as she did so. He hopped out and Artemis rushed to the bike. She gazed at it in awe, the itch to test out the new ride overwhelming. Grabbing the two helmets and the keys, she handed one off to Starfire. "Put this on and hop in. We're outta here."

And with that, she put the keys in, gunned the engine, and drove off whooping down the highway; leaving a huge mess, and a still befuddled security officer still holding eight shopping bags all behind.

End

Ha, I would never kill off one of the main characters. Don't worry. Also, I know Starfire didn't just fly alongside Artemis on her bike. As she said in one of the episodes, her powers are driven by emotion. I figured she'd be too concerned about Artemis' well-being to be able to fly, but that's just me. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope I am keeping your suggestions in mind.

Artemis out.


	4. Chapter 4: Origins and Revelations

Artemis Chapter 4:Origins and Revelations

Artemis weaved in and out of traffic on her new motorcycle. _This thing handles like a dream._ She hit the brakes for the fifth time as another car pulled in front of her at a light, and smiled. _And it stops on a dime._

At the next red light, she turned around quickly to check on Starfire. She seemed slightly- green? "Are you all right?" Artemis asked. Starfire said nothing, but turned a tinge greener. _I should drive slower, _she thought. _Something tells me she isn't used to conventional forms of transportation._

They arrived at Artemis' apartment complex fifteen minutes later on the outskirts of the city. The cracked, flickering illuminated sign read: Sky Heights. The building looked as though a demolitions crew had started demolishing the building; and they had fallen asleep while doing it. The bricks holding the building together visibly crumbed and fell to the street. Starfire gazed up at the building disparagingly. _This is such a horrible place to make one's residence, _she thought. Artemis caught her gaze and the meaning implied within it. She too glanced up at the building, and chuckled. "No place like home, huh?"

Artemis drove into a narrow alley, next to the building. Once she parked, she reached into a dumpster and pulled out thick metal chains and a padlock. She pulled off her helmet and took Starfire's as well. She lashed the bike and the two helmets to a fire escape. She then turned to Starfire. "My apartment's on one of the top floors", she said. "When we get inside, walk tall, look like you know what you're doing, and above all things- don't talk to _anyone_."

They entered the inside of the apartment building. The inside was as decrepit as the outside, with peeling wallpaper and rotting wood. Artemis approached the front desk-well, the front card table. A grey haired man sat asleep in the corner. She rapped her hands impatiently on the wooden surface. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!," she shouted. The man jerked awake, looking around bleary-eyed. "What in the blue blazes-" he slurred sleepily. "Oh, just you kid. Whaddya want?"

"Any mail for me?" Artemis asked hopefully.

He laughed. "Yeah. Bills." He handed her a small stack which she began to shuffle through. _Hmm, cell phone, cable, internet, electric, and the list goes on and on and on... Hmph. I'm only fifteen, I have a few more years before I should have to worry about this. Still.._

"Hey, kid! You know what day it is; where's my rent money?" Artemis withdrew a money clip from her pack and handed over some money. "Since when have I held out on you Steve?" _Geez, between him and the bills, I can barely keep up!_

Steve shuffled through the bills and made sure everything was satisfactory. "Thanks kid," he said. Artemis looked around for Starfire, who was leaning against the wall, enthusiastically asking passerby how their day was going. Artemis sighed. _So much for not talking to anyone._

"Come on," Artemis said. "I'll show you to my apartment." Artemis led Starfire down the hallway to a rusty, ancient elevator. One of the doors were slightly tilted, and there were various messages and obscenities spray-painted on the doors, lurid paint practically disguising them. Starfire had seen many elevators on Earth, and this _thing_ was not one of them.

"It seems the elevator has ceased functioning for the time being," Starfire stated politely. "It would seem we have to use the stairs as an alternate form of travel."

"No, the elevator always looks like that," Artemis said. _Nice try; that's what I thought when I first moved in._ She pushed a button on the wall. Sure enough, the doors slid open, and Artemis stepped inside. Starfire stood outside the entrance to the elevator, too repulsed by it to walk in. Artemis sighed. "Come on, it won't bite." Starfire stepped inside cautiously.

"You may begin the starting of the elevator now, Artemis. I suppose there is anything wrong with going for a ride, if you insist."

Artemis pressed a button in the elevator and the doors slid shut with a loud grating. Starfire's words made her chuckle lightly. "Famous last words, Star," she muttered.

"What was that Artemis?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, Starfire. Absolutely nothing."

Unbeknownst to Starfire, Steve, the landlord, actually rented out the decrepit elevator to teenagers looking for a thrill ride. As long as they paid cash and signed a lengthy waiver of course. According to those brave enough to ride it, the equivalent of riding the "Elevator to Hell" was like riding a wheel- less roller coaster cart down a skyscraper. Needless to say, Star was in for the thrill of a lifetime. Artemis strode out with somewhat relative ease, having much experience with the elevator behind her. Starfire however was a much different story.

Starfire was tilting, almost comically, Artemis' shoulder being her only form of support. "Please, friend Artemis, can you tell the elevator that we have reached our floor of destination and that the room can stop moving? And when did you suddenly multiply?"

She grabbed Starfire's wrist and stood her up. "Let's go before you start seeing pink elephants." Ignoring Starfire's protests that elephants were in fact grey, and no, even if an elephant was pink it did not make said elephant related to a flamingo; Artemis led her down the hall.

They reached Artemis' apartment in a matter of minutes. She pulled out keys and unlocked the door. The door opened and Artemis ushered Starfire inside. She closed and locked the door behind her, tossing the keys onto a small table in the hallway. She gestured to a table and two chairs in what appeared to be the living room. "Well," she said, "It's not much, but it's home." She stared at the bills she had in disgust, before her procrastinating side took over; a tiny, black flame burst out of her palm, and burnt them all away. She chuckled as she let the ashes fall on the ground. _I'll pay them later._

Starfire looked around. "You live here, all alone?"

"Yeah."

Starfire frowned. "How sad, to live alone."

Artemis shrugged. "It's not all bad. I have cable."

The first thing Artemis did now that she was home was go her room to change out of her street clothes into some green pajamas. Then she returned to Starfire, who was sitting in one of the chairs Artemis offered to her. Starfire stared at her choice of clothes. She was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt with black shorts, but her armbands were still on. _I am beginning to wonder if her armbands are capable of being removed. _Starfire thought curiously.

Artemis tossed her a throw pillow that was on the couch. "Make yourself comfortable. We have much to discuss." Starfire caught it and used it as a neck rest, waiting patiently for Artemis to sit down.

Artemis walked into the kitchen. "I'm making tea. Do you want any?" she called over her shoulder.

Starfire thought about it. "No, friend, I will have to decline. However, might you have any mustard for me to partake of?"

Artemis stuck her head out the doorway. "Did you just ask me for _mustard_? To drink?!?"

"Yes," Starfire replied. "It is a most enjoyable substance, one not found from where I am from."

"And where are you from?" Artemis asked. _What kind of place doesn't have mustard?_

Starfire paused. "I am what you would call an- alien? Is that the right term?"

Her reply only confused Artemis further. "Wait, like, 'South of the Border' kind of alien, or 'Live long and prosper' kind of alien?"

Starfire seemed puzzled by the question. "If by 'South of the Border', you are referring to 'past your Milky Way', then yes: I am the first kind of alien you mentioned."

"Sooo- you're from..."

Starfire perked up. "Tamaran. It is a small planet, in the Vegan Star System. I left though, and now I am here, on Earth with the Teen Titans."

"Wait, you're a Titan; like, as in the super-powered teenagers the stop crime on a daily basis?"

She nodded. "Does this surprise you?"

"What, the alien bit, or the fact that you're a Titan?"

"Umm... Both?" She frowned. "Does it bother you that I am a Tamaranean?"

Artemis shrugged. "It doesn't _bother_ me; that much information is just a lot to get in a minute. I'll be fine, it just needs to soak in."

Starfire nodded happily. "I see what you mean. Do you require water for the soaking?"

"No," Artemis said. "I'll just-" she pointed to the kitchen, "-get our drinks, and- stuff. Um, you can just relax, I guess." She stared at Starfire curiously while she was looking the other way. 'An alien?' she mouthed as she turned the other way. _She doesn't __look __like an alien. She sure talks like one though. But no second mouth, or acid blood, or evil parasitic tendencies, or- _She shook her head, and walked off into the kitchen. _I've been watching way too many sci-fi movies._ Artemis went into the kitchen for a few minutes and returned with a teapot and mug, and a jar of mustard with a straw. "Honey tea for me," she said, setting the teapot down, "And of course, only the _finest_ twenty first century French mustard for my guest," she said smiling, and presented the jar with flourish. Starfire took it eagerly.

Artemis shrugged off her pack and tossed it onto the couch, then sat down in the chair opposite Starfire.

"So, Artemis, why do you live here, alone?" asked Starfire.

She didn't answer for a few seconds, preferring to drink her tea, even though it was scalding hot. "I live alone because there's no one to live with me," she said simply, ignoring her burnt tongue. "That's all."

Starfire didn't drop the issue. "But surely you have family and friends that would find it to their liking to live with you." Artemis said nothing, which concerned Starfire. "Do you not?" she asked. Again, Artemis said nothing. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Artemis stayed still for a few more seconds, but at last managed a slight nod. "Go ahead," said Starfire. "I will listen."

Artemis took a drink of her tea before speaking. "The history of where I come from is a well- something I don't talk about much. At all, really. I think I can tell you, though. You seem honest enough. But _please _hold off on telling your friends about what we will discuss until I permit it. I'm sure your friends are as trustworthy as you are, but I am forced to take such precautions. Also, my story gets kind of lengthy. You sure you want to know? We could be here for a while; I don't want to bore you."

Starfire nodded. If she had made herself an enemy of Slade, she _would_ have to be very cautious. "I swear on the throne of the Grand Ruler of the planet of Tamaran, that I, Starfire, will keep your secrets until the time to reveal them comes to be. You can trust me." Starfire smiled. "Also, I do not mind a lengthy tale. I do not believe I am going anywhere sometime soon. You will not bore me, I assure you."

Artemis shrugged. "Well, alright, I guess. Here goes." Starfire leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for her to begin.

"I was born here, on Earth, so I can't say that I'm an extraterrestrial being like you. But my parents and ancestors were born somewhere else, some parallel dimension I guess you'd call it; which they dubbed 'The Elemental Plane.' Everyone there was a normal enough, albeit each person controlled the element of their corresponding sect. There were once four sects, the _Aera_s, _Hydra_s_, Pyra_s, and _Tera_s, each one devoted the elements of Air, Water, Fire and Earth respectively."

Starfire stopped Artemis, for she already had a question. "How were your people... devoted to an element?" she asked. "How did that happen?"

Artemis only shrugged. "I do not know; I was never told. There was a legend, a sort of creationist myth that related to it, but I don't remember what it was. I just thought that we were all given an element at birth. When I was very little, though, I realized that it didn't happen to everyone. I think when my parents left the Plane, they were surprised that Earth was very different in that respect."

Starfire frowned slightly, since she didn't receive a real answer to her question. "I see," she said. "I am sorry to have interrupted, please continue."

Artemis nodded. "The _Aeras_ devoted themselves to of course, matters of the air. They monitored the weather, and kept watch for disasters. They were a strong, fierce people, and were counted upon for leadership. However, they also had a fun-loving side, and many of them were artists and poets. The _Hydras_ protected the Plane from tidal waves and droughts. They were a compassionate, loving people, well noted for their craftsmanship in all that they built. The _Teras_ lived close to the ground, stopping earthquakes and moving mountains. They were a stubborn people, unmovable as the rock itself. However, they were dependable and loyal to their cause. Many of them were mathematicians, philosophers, and professors. _Pyras_, were- different, for lack of a better word. Little was known about them, as they kept hidden. They enjoyed their power a bit too much and caused catastrophic volcanic eruptions. They gave in to intense emotion, resulting in a lack of control. I don't think that they saw it like this, however. They felt they were liberating nature and shaping our existence. Despite these differences between them, the Sects lived peacefully among each other, with the exception of a few minor wars."

"However, about twenty or so years ago, a great disaster swept across the Plane. Many people died, and many more were captured by some powerful being, an unseen force. Those captured were never seen again, at least, that's what I was told. A mass exodus left the Plane, casting their lots with an existence on Earth, with the rest of humanity. They dared not practice their gifts, for fear that the evil would find them."

"The entrance to the Plane was locked somehow. I always thought it was magic, but I've never seen or heard of sorcery like that, nothing an Elemental could do anyway. My mother and father found two of their trusted friends, and left. They were among the last to leave, the last to really put up a fight. They left determined, wanting to find displaced Elementals and unite them, so they could attack the evil, and maybe win their land back."

Starfire was intrigued with the idea of a rebellion, being quite familiar to the concept on her home planet. "Did they succeed in rebellion?" she asked.

Artemis bit her tongue when she considered telling Starfire to stop asking questions. _It means she's interested, and there's nothing wrong with that. I should be glad I have someone to talk to._

"Sort of," Artemis continued. "They found eighteen of the Elementals still alive. They were all orphaned children, and they had no idea of their gifts or where they came from. They were all very young, not even five years old, and they were living in the same general area, scattered in different adoption agencies. The four of them adopted the children, and took them with them on their journey to find a safe place to live."

"All of the children they found had been abandoned the same way. Both of the parents went missing, often at the same time. Further evidence suggested that the evil in the Plane was hunting down those who had escaped. It captured those it could and killed whoever put up a fight. It is likely that the children remained unnoticed because their gifts had not taken shape. It seemed even refusing to acknowledge their gifts did not keep the evil from finding them."

"The four of them built a sanctuary, a place where they could hide from the disaster that destroyed the Plane. It was so secluded, they were confident that the evil could not find them. It was also a place where the education of the recovered children could begin. Where they could learn to control the Elements as their parents and grandparents had."

"Around the time the Sanctuary was finished I was born. There was a great celebration in the Sanctuary. I remember nothing about this, but my mother often told me about that happy time."

"A year later, my sister was born. The Elemental masters my mother traveled with were overjoyed. The Masters and my parents saw much potential in me. They were certain that such potential also dwelt within my sister."

"However soon it became a time of great tragedy and sorrow. A week after my sister was born, my father was taken. A great search went underway, but he was never found. The force that destroyed the Plane left its sign, proof that it had taken my father away. It was only him, though. The children were left alone, the Masters were unscathed, and my sister and I slept soundly in our beds. It only wanted him." Artemis stopped to refill her tea, as it had already gone. "No one ever saw my father again," she said quietly.

Starfire gazed at the girl sadly. "It is a crime to have one's parent stolen from them at such a young age. I give you my sympathies."

Artemis smiled. "I- uh, thank you," she said, sipping her tea, not sure of what else to say to that.

Starfire waited for her to be done. "Please, Artemis, continue your tale. It surely gets better, correct?"

Artemis thought about it. "Well, it definitely gets more interesting, but "better" isn't a word I would use. But if you want me to finish..." Starfire nodded profusely. Artemis sighed. "Alright."

"My mother slowly came to terms with her grief and began to train us in the Elemental Arts. It was determined that I was to be raised to follow the ways of the _Aera_. My sister was trained in the ways of the_ Tera_. It was always thought opposite however, because of our personalities. I was more serious of the two of us, and all she wanted to do was have fun."

"My sister never really understood the implications of her abilities, or the responsibilities they entailed. In the years I spent at the Sanctuary, I studied carefully, and trained continuously to gain control over my element. Master Gana was very proud of what I had achieved, but always thought that I could do more, so she continued to push me. It wasn't until I set a tree on fire out of frustration that she realized I was a bit- different than the other _Aera_s she was teaching. The Masters held a meeting, where it was decided that I was capable of controlling the four elements, not just one. It's a trait that wasn't uncommon in the Plane, but I was the only one in the Sanctuary to possess it."

"I think my sister resented this, in a way. She must have grown tired of living in my shadow. She still remained one of my most trusted friends. I had other friends as well. Atalanta was one of them. She is the last of her kind; She is the only known survivor of the _Pyra_." _Don't you mean 'was'?_ Artemis thought darkly though she did not voice this out loud.

Starfire was curious. "How did she learn how to use her power if she was the only one of her kind?" she asked.

"There was no Master to teach her, as my father was the only other Fire Sect member before Atalanta. She decided to teach herself, with the aid of whatever books the Masters had salvaged. After a bit of convincing, she was the one that became my teacher." Artemis chuckled. "Let me tell you, perfectionists make _really_ frustrating teachers."

"Did you have any other friends besides this Atalanta?" Starfire asked. She thought of the photograph she had seen in Artemis' pack. "Such as -special- friends?"

The question took Artemis by surprise, as she could see the meaning hidden in the question. _She's being awfully forward!_ "Everyone there I could consider my friend, and they were -are- very special to me," she stammered out. "But I think I know what you mean. His name was Teraan."

Starfire nodded. "How would you describe him?"

Artemis smiled. "That's a good question. He was a _Hydra, _like his parents I suppose; I never really asked him about his parents. That was kind of a touchy subject at the Sanctuary, y'know? He was kind, and funny, in an unconventional sort of way. It took a lot of effort to appreciate his sense of humor, and even now I still really don't understand him. He was talented, and Master Kuval praised him for his skill controlling water. Teraan had an unusual talent, one that came in handy. Ever since he was little, he would always make weapons based on whatever ideas he had taken from reading or by listening to the Masters' stories. He improved vastly over time with a lot of practice, making spears, bows, arrows, and, when he felt like challenging himself: swords. Some of them we used to hunt, since we grew and captured our own food. Two of the Masters took the more fanciful of his creations, and sold them at a crafts fair they found each year. We made a lot of money thanks to him, which for the most part we gave away, because- well, what use was money in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

Starfire seemed excited of Artemis' description of her friend. "What a fascinating talent," she said excitedly. "Tell me, did your sister have talents as well?"

Artemis took a second, either to collect her thoughts, or to try and avoid the question. "My sister is a very gifted poet, but her powers are a different story. My sister had no control over her powers. My mother tried to teach her to control the Earth as she did, but my sister found it hopeless, though my mother never gave up on her. I tried to keep her spirits up, but she just couldn't be helped. She kept her real feelings bottled up, refusing to let anyone help her."

Starfire slurped her mustard quietly while Artemis continued. _Refusing help.. Such a horrible thing to do. Especially from your own mother..._

"After I had lived in the Sanctuary for eight years, we met a man, one who had 'chanced' his way into our home. He said he was a famous fighter, rich from his skill, but wanted to find honor in his life, since he said a great portion of it was dishonestly lived. He thought he could find honor by teaching others how to fight as he did, and to earn power and honor, which would in turn, redeem himself. On his trek, he said, he encountered us. He was 'enchanted' by us and our way of life, and he wanted to teach us the way of honor as he learned it. He said he wanted to teach us how to fight, to bring combat into the use of our powers." She sipped her tea, a dark look on her face. "And teach us he did. It was the Masters' greatest mistake. For that man, Slade, would be the death of them all." Artemis took a moment to drink her tea in silence and collect her thoughts, unaware of Starfire's widening eyes.

"He taught us all in the art of fighting. Teraan, Atalanta, and I proved ourselves to be adept at fighting, at least, whenever we were able to learn. Slade was always gone for great periods of time, but a spot was always left for him at the Sanctuary when he returned. My sister, again, couldn't keep up with his teachings, nor do I think she really wanted to in the first place."

"Teraan also, again, aided me in my training, since I found many aspects of fighting difficult to learn. I appreciated the hunt, but not what you should do with the prey afterwards." Starfire understood what she meant, for it was a part of being a warrior that Starfire herself found distasteful: they both hated the idea of killing.

"Teraan showed me many techniques that he had learned from researching the Water Sect's history. We grew- very close- during this time. My sister always teased me, saying we belonged together, and that we both had major crushes on each other." Artemis laughed sadly. "I suppose we did."

Starfire interjected. "Please, Artemis, explain this 'crush' thing to me. My friend Raven says I feel this way to Robin, but she, and my other friends, have refused to clarify the matter further. I think this is untrue, though. I have no desire to crush or pummel Robin in any way, shape, or form. Is this 'crushing' a courtship ritual on your planet? If so, your people are more barbaric than I previously believed."

Artemis laughed uproariously. "No, it isn't," she said between laughs. "It means- um, that you're admiring someone from a distance, but you aren't dating. If you're lucky, the person you're admiring likes you too." Artemis struggled to withhold a smirk. "So, do you have a crush on Robin?"

Starfire blushed furiously. "Well, um, that is an, um, a difficult question for the answering."

"Not really," she replied. "I mean, every girl, at least once, has had a crush on Boy Wonder. That is who we're talking about, right? Cute martial arts guru and leader of the Teen Titans?" She hoped her words would force Starfire into speaking, which proved to be a little too correct.

"What do you mean, _every _girl? And what do you mean by 'cute'?!" Starfire questioned. She seemed to be getting angry, if the glow in her eyes was any suggestion. A tiny green orb flashed in Starfire's hand and she clenched her fist, forcing it to grow larger.

"Okay, okay, jealousy noted," Artemis said. She raised her hands in mock surrender. "Don't get all crazy on me, now. It was just an observation." Starfire unclenched her fists, and the green glow disappeared. Artemis nodded weakly. "Okay, then. Based on your, ahem, _interesting_ reaction, I'm going to go ahead and assume that, yes, you do have a 'small' crush on Robin."

Starfire looked up at the ceiling, wondering if it would be rude to blast a hole in it and escape before the conversation took a more embarrassing turn. She decided that it would be rude and chose to stay. "I may have what is to be considered a 'crush' on Robin," she stated primly, still blushing furiously. _This is all she is getting out of me; I will not even _begin_ to discuss what occurred between us in Tokyo._

"Good, you admitted it. _Now_ we're getting somewhere." Artemis rubbed her hands together gleefully and adjusted herself in her chair. Her eyes glinted with a mischievousness Starfire had not known was there.

The cogs in Starfire's head turned quickly. She _had_ to think of a way to get Artemis off this embarrassing track of thought. She thought of one.

"So, Artemis, did you and this Teraan ever begin the 'going out'? she asked casually. Where is he located now? Nearby, perhaps." _Now let's see who will become the embarrassed one._

Artemis sighed sadly and looked away. Starfire thought she saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "No," said Artemis, quickly growing serious. "He is nowhere near here."

_I did not mean to upset her, _Starfire thought worriedly. _This Teraan- he must have hurt her. Perhaps he did the breaking of her heart? Oh, she has begun the telling of her story again. I should listen now._

"I was fourteen," she began. "I had just celebrated my birthday, and I had moved up a rank in the eyes of the Masters. I was one step up from a child, but still not an adult. I guess you could call it my entrance into 'teenager-dom'. Either way, I was given a brief reprieve from training so I could fully enjoy my 'step up' with my friends. Even though we were completely isolated from society, with the exception of Slade, who got as as 'cultured' as he could; we still celebrated birthdays. We still gave presents to one another. After my birthday, I was- a bit angry with Teraan, since everyone had joined in on the party and given gifts, and he had not even shown up, nor did he give a present. He had spent the next week pretty much avoiding me whenever I tried to talk to him, instead he waited until my last official day of break to talk to me." She grimaced, remembering how she hadn't _really_ wanted to talk to him.

She stopped her story abruptly, to stand and take out her swords. Starfire looked on curiously. Artemis unwrapped one of the swords quickly, pulling it out of its sheath. She placed it on the table between them. "What do you see when you look at it?" Artemis asked.

Starfire bit her lip, trying to think. "I see a beautifully forged weapon, and a sword worthy of beholding."

Artemis grinned, running her finger across the side of the blade. "Whenever I see it, I think of it as a very belated birthday present."

Starfire gasped, making the connection. "Teraan crafted these?!"

Artemis smiled. "He did, and that's why he chose not to show himself at my party because his gifts weren't ready. I was flattered, obviously. No one had ever put in that much effort just to give me a gift; I didn't really know what to say." Artemis' words were starting to run together, and Starfire noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So," Starfire asked, her tone light and teasing, "If your mouths could not form _words, _what exactly _were_ you doing with them?" She smiled happily. _Oh, yes. I think I have directed the focus away from me._

Artemis choked on her tea. "Well, um, uh, we started, um, _talking_, and then, well, one thing, sorta," she tried to hide behind her tea cup. "You want me to go into detail, don't you?!" she cried, shamefaced, her blush all the more apparent.

Starfire smiled. "Detail is not necessary, friend. I believe I can infer what happened between you and Teraan. You were a 'couple' following this, yes?"

Artemis bit her lip, still quite embarrassed. "Um, yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it. A week later, he said he wanted to show me something." She took a few minutes to reminisce. Starfire only smiled. This was obviously a happy time for her, and she would be willing to wait as long as she needed to. Then Artemis' mood changed abruptly and she looked close to tears again. However, she continued her story.

"He said he found a small cave in the forests of the Sanctuary, and he wanted to take me with him when he went to check it out. I agreed and we set out for the cave. When we got there, we discovered that someone else had already found the cave. It was my sister. Since neither of us could find a nice way to tell her to get lost, she tagged along."

"The cave was- amazing. It must have been thousands of years old. It was hard to believe no one had laid eyes upon it before. We went deep into the cave. We weren't lost though, Teraan seemed to know where he was going. After a while, though, we could feel tremors in the earth. I thought we should leave, but Teraan wanted to stay. The vibrations continued the longer we were in the cave." Starfire noticed that Artemis had stopped to think over a few things. She was looking down, staring into her tea silently.

"It occurred to me that my sister might be causing the vibrations, as she could not fully control her powers. I suggested this to her and she became offended. She said she would never have come with us if she didn't think she could handle it. I said I knew that, but sometimes her mind wandered, and her control slipped."

"My sister became very angry at me, because of what I had said. The situation became serious then, as chunks of rock started to fall down on us. We started to make our way to the cave's entrance. Then the situation became critical. More rock was falling, and whole sections crumbled under their own weight. Teraan pushed me out of the way, and by doing so, I was separated from my sister and Teraan. I escaped from the cave-in by hiding under a rock shelf. A little more than ten minutes later, the rockslide stopped, and I left my makeshift shelter to find the both of them. It was very hard to see, but I heard crying. I followed it, and I found my sister, alone, Teraan no where in sight. She was sitting, and she kept saying it was her fault, and that she should have known this one going to happen, that she should have left the cave when she had the chance. She kept repeating over and over, until I got her to talk to me. She started crying more then, and she told me that after Teraan had separated me from the two of them-" she stopped, unable to continue. Starfire knew what Artemis was going to say next, and already, she was sad. "-after Teraan separated us," Artemis said, her eyes filling with tears, "he was killed, by a falling rock." Artemis gripped her mug tightly. "A rock that my sister made fall."

Starfire gave Artemis some time to take a break, and sip from her tea. "I am sorry, friend Artemis, for your loss. Your friend, Teraan, you loved him, did you not?"

Artemis looked up at Starfire, slightly shocked. "You have a knack for asking those deep, personal, questions no one wants to answer, don't you?"

Starfire looked down, ashamed. "I am sorry, friend, I should not have pried like that."

Artemis sighed. "It's alright. I suppose, well, yes, I think I did love him. I did."

Starfire touched Artemis' hand, trying to offer comfort. "I am sorry I asked you to relive these memories," she said. "But, please, if you feel up to the task, can you finish your tale? If you do not wish to, I understand completely."

Artemis nodded, and after a few more minutes of awkward silence, continued her story. "I regretted what I did next. I grew angry at my sister for what she had done. Teraan was one of the most important people in the world to me, and my own sister was responsible for his death. I was- furious. No, furious was an understatement. I was more angry than anyone had ever seen me. I wanted to _hurt_ her, and I told her that, too. I think I scared her, for she had never seen me truly angered before. I told her she was useless, a person who only caused death and pain. She should never have been born, I told her. She left, crying, running out of the cave."

Starfire was shocked, and saddened at the recent turn of events in the story. She could empathize with Artemis' reaction, though, however harsh it was. If anything were to happen to Robin, Starfire was sure she would react in the same way, even if one of her friends was responsible. She frowned, and looked at Artemis. "I would have reacted the same way," Starfire told her. Artemis didn't appear to take any sort of comfort from Starfire's words, but she continued on with her story regardless.

"I left the cave slowly, unwilling to leave Teraan's body, wherever it was, behind. When I left the cave, I closed the cave's mouth with stone, and I made sure no one could ever enter the cave again. I wrote an inscription on the rock, so everyone could know what had happened inside. I spent hours outside the cave, not wanting to leave. When I finally did leave, I felt empty. It was like I was leaving something behind. I wanted to seriously hurt my sister. To make her pay for what she did, even if she didn't mean it."

"My mother found me first. She wanted to know what had happened. I told her everything, the cave, my sister losing control, Teraan's death, my own anger. She told me to seek her out. She had seen her visit Slade's chambers and then she ran into her room hours ago, but knew not to disturb her. She told me to apologize, for it was the only way to rebuild our shattered friendship."

"I was too late to apologize however. My sister was gone. She ran away and left only a note behind. It said I was right and that she did not belong with the other Elementals, or anyone for that matter. It also said Slade was right about her, that she was doing the right thing, to run away like he told her to. This was what had puzzled me. Slade had been a mentor for all of us, and we would often seek him out for advice. His words were just as highly valued as the Masters. Why would he tell my sister to run away as she did?"

"I told my mother of Slade telling her to run away and she ran to the Masters' wing to tell them. She thought we could all find her if we moved fast enough. She alerted other Elementals of what happened, and they prepared to go find my sister.

I meanwhile, strapped on the swords Teraan had given me, and went to face Slade. When I entered his quarters it was dark."

"I fumbled around looking for the lights when I tripped on the floor. There was a slight ridge between the floorboards, just slight enough for my shoe to become stuck between the floorboards. When I tried to unstick my foot, a floorboard popped out. I tried to put it back in but I noticed something in the near darkness. It was part of a metal hatch. I pulled up more of the floorboards and fully exposed the hatch. I opened it and climbed a ladder down to some sort of cave."

"It was known that there was a cave system nearby. The Masters used it to train the Earth Elementals. But I had not seen this cave before. The walls were lined with steel. Many T.V. monitors were lined up against one wall. There was a large desk in the corner."

"I shifted through the files on top of the desk. It was odd to see such suspicious behavior from the man we let into the Sanctuary. Sure, he traveled a lot, I thought then, but we never suspected him of anything. I know better now though."

"I couldn't see anything of value. Before I could make a more complete search, I heard a noise behind me. It was Slade. For once in my life I was afraid of him. The armor and mask which no one had ever seen him take off seemed to glow with darkness and power.

"While I tried to come up with a believable excuse as to why I was there, he spoke first. He told me things I never expected to hear from one of the most trusted people in the Sanctuary. He spoke of conquest and power. He told me to leave behind the Elementals and join him in his plans for total domination."

"I confronted him. I asked him what had happened to the mentor the people in the Sanctuary had come to revere. Why did he tell my sister to run away, I had asked him. I was growing angrier by the minute. If there is anything I hate in this world, it is liars. Betrayers who cheat and steal to get ahead. And unfortunately I realized Slade had been one of them all along. He was a betrayer, who haunted the darkness of the mind. He was like the stroke of death to all integrity and those who possess it. He had come to our humble Sanctuary for power, not honor. And I did not realize that in a few short moments he would take all that mattered in my life away."

"He told me he told my sister to run away for a reason. He wanted my life broken of all emotional ties. He was pleased that Teraan was killed in the cave. He said life should be devoid of love, that it distracted the mind from achieving the pinnacle of success. He offered me a proposition: a chance to become his apprentice, to hold all the power he had mentioned in my grasp. He said if I had more power, I might have stopped that rock from killing Teraan. That more than anything set me over the edge."

"I spit on his armor, letting that be my answer to his _proposition_. He laughed at this. We fought afterwards. I knew I was letting my anger cloud my judgement, but I didn't care. He beat me easily. He laughed at my pathetic attempt to best him. He said if I didn't join him it didn't matter, because he really didn't need two apprentices."

"I saw someone enter behind him. It was Atalanta. It became apparent to me then that not _all_ of Slade's beguiling words of power had fallen upon deaf ears. For Atalanta was Slade's other apprentice, another betrayer. Her betrayal was felt the worst though. Atalanta was a close friend of mine, another Elemental. Yet she had betrayed her own kind, her own _people_ without a second glance."

"I tried to turn her back, but she was adamant on her decision. She refused to back down. She said if I was too weak to join them, I was too weak to live. Slade ordered her to do the unthinkable. He ordered her to kill me. I looked to her, thinking that she might help me."

"I thought his order would force her to see that, behind his snake-like lies and misconceptions, he was nothing short of evil. To my horror she agreed. She said it would be her _pleasure_."

"Even though she betrayed me, I could tell she was holding back. Even though, her attack was strong enough to knock me unconscious. I awoke in a daze, thinking only a few minutes had passed. In reality, it had been a few hours. Judging on how I appeared when I saw my reflection, I was not surprised I was left for dead. I was bruised and battered, due to by fight with Slade. I was bleeding; Atalanta did cut me, in word and deed. She did worse then that though. Far worse." Artemis fingered one of her armbands but said nothing else. Starfire noticed this action, but said nothing.

"I quickly made my way to the surface, despite my injuries. The other Elementals had to be warned of Slade's betrayal, and soon." She stopped for a moment to collect her many thoughts. "I was quick to realize that there would be no one else to warn." Starfire bit her lip, mindful of the foreboding words.

Artemis stumbled in her speech, her eyes becoming hollow and dull. "I-it was a massacre. Everything, from the gardens I would tend with my mother, to the fountains at the heart of the Sanctuary, were gone. There is no greater horror than walking through what used to be your home. Knowing every one, single person you cared about were gone. The stench of death, and acrid fumes clotted the air. The land was quiet and foreboding. No birds flew, nor were there any wildlife flitting through the halls, as there once was. My friends were dead, every last one of them."

Starfire's eyes were large and wide, and she blinked frequently, trying to dispel tears. She could not even _imagine_, nor would she really want to imagine seeing her friends dead.

"They were no mere drones. They were soldiers, Slade's drone army, those he used to wipe out the Sanctuary. There were so many, at least two hundred. He used sheer force to wipe what was left of my people off the face of the Earth. Most of them were ripped apart, like my friends had been able to fight back before they were overwhelmed. Others, it seemed, had self-destructed after they had fulfilled their purpose."

I looked into the distance, past the battlefield. I saw smoke. It was fresh smoke, like a battle had just taken place or was still going on."

"It was the Masters' wing, where all important meetings and deliberations took place. I had been there quite a few times when the Masters needed to pass judgement on my many _less_ than illustrious trouble-making activities."

"My pulse quickened and I increased my pace when I walked to that site. The last place I saw my mother was when she was walking to the Masters' wing. I had no hope for the other seventeen Elementals, my friends, that I had trained with, but my mother and the Masters might have had survived Slade."

"I found my mother in the Masters' inner sanctum, the most sacred place. The inner sanctum was a library, albeit a library with a grand purpose. It was a place of great importance, where all the knowledge of the Plane we salvaged was stored."

"My heart caught at the sight of it being destroyed. My mother was still there. Instead of running to safety, my mother had tried to salvage what knowledge of the Plane we had. Slade had found her there and attacked her."

"She was still trying to fight him off, and I had never seen her fight so well. She saw me and told me to run, to forget her and run. She threw boulders at him, built walls of dirt to fend off his attacks, and he laughed in her face. She was trying desperately to hold him off, to keep him from getting to me."

"Atalanta appeared; she had walked in from somewhere else, probably making sure everyone was dead. She had a strange weapon with her, a type of gun. Tiny, but extremely effective; it was one of Slade's creations. She had-" she stopped, for just a moment. "-she had it pointed at my mother, but she didn't shoot. My mother was confused; she didn't understand at first. Why would the girl she had treated as a daughter point a gun at her? I had thought, hoped, that Atalanta would think, and put the gun down, or better, point it at Slade, the one who deserved such a thing."

"And did she?" Starfire asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No," was Artemis' whispered reply. "She pulled the trigger, and- shot my mother in the stomach, point blank. And then they ran, both of them, master and apprentice. I didn't run after them; I stayed with my mother. I actually believed that there was something I could do to help her."

"I ran to my mother as quickly as my injuries could allow. I could tell no amount of healing I could do could save her. I merely had to watch helplessly as the wound took it's toll on her. She was holding something, something in her arms. It was a box- a plain, normal looking box. She said the box and what was in it was more important than anything else in the Sanctum. She said it was the intimate knowledge of the evil that had ravaged the Plane. She said on my sixteenth birthday, I was to open the box, because only then, would I be old enough to embrace the responsibility. I still have that box. It's sits on a shelf in my bedroom, biding it's time. I don't have long before I turn sixteen. I guess I'll find out what lies within it then. But, I am turning away from our conversation."

"My mother told me to take the box. She also asked me to find my sister. 'Like the Air hangs over the Earth, it was my duty to protect her' she said. I of course agreed. She took my hand in hers and told me to take care of myself. She said the Masters were dead, so I and my sister were the final hope for the Elementals. She told me how proud she was to be my mother, for she could see the great destiny woven for my future. She told me to keep friends close, for I would need them in the future."

"And she told me to be happy. Her very last words were of love for my sister and I, and that she could finally see Father once more. Then my mother, protector and teacher, died." Artemis paused and took a long swig from her mug. "I swore revenge that day. I swore to fight Slade, always, until his dying breath escaped him. And if I caused that dying breath, then the more power to me. I also swore Atalanta would pay for betraying her people, and killing my mother."

"Have you 'made her pay'?" Starfire asked.

"Um, no. I haven't found her yet." _I just got this person to trust me. I don't want her to know I'm a murderer._

"I spent the time afterward following Slade on his erratic trip throughout the globe. I've been to Beijing, Cairo, _everywhere_, but he eludes me. Then I received an anonymous tip saying he has operated near here. Which is why I'm here in Jump City. I've only been here a couple of weeks, and before what happened, I was starting to enjoy myself here."

Starfire got up and crushed Artemis in one of her infamous 'death hugs'. "Do not be afraid, friend. You may live with the Titans while we figure out a plan to stop the most evil man that is Slade."

"Star you're kind of, um, crushing me."

Starfire let go immediately. Artemis gasped and downed all of her tea in one gulp. After a few seconds, her face returned to it's normal hue.

"My apologies friend,"Starfire said.

"It's quite alright," said Artemis. "Now, I've been talking your ear off for the past half hour. What can you tell me about yourself?"

Artemis listened closely as Starfire began to tell what seemed to be her life story. She listened as she described her life on Tamaran. Artemis could only look on in awe. _Her parents are dead, her sister is her worst enemy, and she was sold into slavery to boot! It's amazing that she still retains such a positive outlook on life._

Artemis loved her stories about life with the Titans. She also enjoyed teasing Starfire mercilessly when she heard what happened to Starfire and Robin on a desolate planet. They traded stories throughout the night. After they were finished, they were both laughing and wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Artemis took the break to glance at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap, it's almost midnight!" she exclaimed. _We've been talking for three and a half hours! It was rather.. nice. I haven't talked to anyone in a while._ "Do you want to overnight here, Starfire? I could pack tomorrow, and I could drive you back to the Titans. The couch folds out. I could sleep there, and you could sleep in my room. Your friends wouldn't freak out or anything, right?"

Starfire thought about it carefully, trying to ignore what she imagined Robin's reaction would be. This girl seemed nice, and she _did_ wish to spend more time with her... "I think that they know by now that I can care for myself, Artemis. Besides, it is only one night. So staying here would be satisfactory, friend." Starfire was having a great deal of fun. Artemis was a very pleasant person to talk to. She almost seemed to remind her of someone, but Starfire could not tell who. Something else was also troubling her. Artemis had been rather closemouthed about her sister, referring to her only as "sister" and "her". She was unsure as to whether or not her sister had had a name, or if Artemis just didn't want to say it out loud. _Well, there is no harm in just asking, I suppose._ "I have something else to ask you, Artemis: What is your sister's name? I did not hear you mention it at all during your narrative."

Artemis looked saddened when the sensitive topic of her past came into light again. Starfire looked concerned. "I was merely asking, I did not wish you to-"

Artemis interrupted her with her hand. "It's alright. I see no reason for you not to know." Starfire almost seemed to know what she was about to hear before she heard it. It all made sense, from Artemis' description of her and why Artemis seemed so familiar. Then Artemis said the words Starfire almost wished she had never heard.

"My sister's birth name was Tara Aurora Avani, but the world knows her now as Terra Markov."

_I believe that people of this planet have a phrase when something like this occurs. What is it again? Ah, yes. "Oh, crap."_

END

Author's Note: Hee-hee, cliffie! Was this chapter long enough, Chaltab:) Might be about a week for another chappie. Also another series will pop up soon, Of Love and Betrayal. That is dedicated to my friend Erica. She's been bugging me about writing an 'Artemis' flashback story, so I went ahead and wrote it. Well, at least I started to. Can't promise much though, sorry Eri. By now you know the drill, I get reviews, you get cookies by mail, and the world keeps spinning. : )

Artemis out.

_Further_ Author's Notes: I know I didn't mention Artemis wearing her armbands or having them in her pack last chapter. I was really tired, and I didn't realize my mistake until the chapter was submitted. I went ahead and fixed it though.

_Now_ I can leave. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5:The Truth

Artemis Chapter 5: The Truth

Author's Note and 'Disclaimer': I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own Artemis. I am but a meek little writer with a computer and ideas. So don't sue me. It's not like I have money anyway.

---

Warm rays of sun wormed their way through the window of Artemis' bedroom,which greatly disturbed Starfire; who had taken over Artemis' room for the time being. Normally, Starfire would be one of the first ones in the Tower to welcome a new day, but last night's conversation had troubled her greatly, making sleep difficult. Regardless, she stretched and groaned, rubbing her eyelids. _Hmm.. the time of morning has come already? _

Over in the living room, Artemis was thinking the same thing. Due to her startlingly loud cell phone alarm, she had made a quick relationship with the hardwood floor. Cursing both the floor and her phone, she sat herself up and rubbed her nose, which had taken the brunt of the damage. Her phone, which had fallen with her, proudly displayed the time 9:05 on its screen. "Ah, it's morning!" she exclaimed with false cheeriness. "The birds are singing, the sun is shining," her face darkened, "and _I_ have been cruelly awoken with no caffeinated beverage in sight." Artemis stood up, loosening her tensed muscles. She grabbed her phone and glared at it, before viciously turning it off and throwing it into her bag. "Well, now that I'm up, I might as well eat. I'll let Starfire sleep in a bit. Not _everyone_ needs to be woken up this early."

Meanwhile, in her room, Starfire had already straightened out her clothes, made sure her hair was acceptable, and was prepared to leave the room. _I think, at least for now, it is best to stay the positive. I will talk to Artemis about her sister at the Tower, with my friends to assist me. _Just as she reached out to touch the doorknob, something jumped on her back, throwing her off balance. She screamed as she fell onto the floor.

Artemis heard the scream and dropped the box of cereal she had been holding. She bolted down the hall and threw her bedroom door open, and saw Starfire, cuddling a tiny black cat. "Oh," Artemis said, relieved. "Kahmet found you."

"Is that this glorious little bumgorf's name?" she asked, hugging the cat tighter. Kahmet seemed to be enjoying the attention. "I did not know such a tiny, adorable creature was capable of knocking me off balance."

Artemis laughed. "He has a habit of doing that." She held out her arms. "Come here, you little fuzzball." Kahmet stepped out of Starfire's arms, and ambled over to Artemis, who scooped him up. "I found this little guy in the streets of Cairo. He was starving and I felt sorry for him. He's followed me ever since. He usually sleeps in my room, but I guess he didn't realize I wasn't in there with him. He didn't scare you, did he?"

"A glorious little creature such as Kahmet would not scare me." Starfire smiled happily and patted him gently on the head. Kahmet perked up and mewed at the added attention he was getting.

Artemis tickled him behind the ears and he mewed softly. She put him down and he plodded his way into the kitchen. Starfire looked at Artemis. Even though Artemis didn't know it, what she had said the night before had had a deep impact on her. Artemis had been looking for Terra for almost two years without even knowing what happened to her. Starfire sighed deeply. _Artemis needs to know what happened to her sister. I do not know if I alone can tell her however. Perhaps my other friends can help me tell her._

Artemis heard Starfire sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Starfire plastered a big, fake smile on her face. She perked up, and walked out of the room, skipping to the kitchen. "Nothing is wrong," she called out over her shoulder. Everything is fantastic! Now, we must proceed with the packing of your personal items in small brown boxes! But first, we must consume the breakfast foods to properly start our day! Do not worry, I shall prepare the breakfast!" She half-ran, half-flew, out of the room.

Artemis groaned. "Heaven help me; she's a morning person, isn't she?" She closed the door behind her, and began to change into her regular clothes. After a few minutes though, she began to smell something a little- off. "Starfire," she called out dubiously," what are you cooking?"

"I am boiling the mustard for our breakfast enjoyment!" she yelled back.

Artemis shrieked, toppling over as she tried to put on her shoe. "You're what?!" She picked herself up, and peeked out of her doorway, waiting for an answer.

Starfire stopped stirring the mustard, and looked down the hallway curiously. "Is this problematic for you, Artemis?"

"Yes it's problematic! I'll be right there, just- stop boiling the mustard!" She put on the rest of her clothes in a hurry, and left her room, grumbling to herself as she ran to the kitchen. "Ugh, it is _way_ too early in the morning for this!" she cried. "Okay," she said upon arriving to the kitchen, taking the pot from Starfire. "Starfire, you can sit down, and I'll make some _normal_, human food. Is that alright with you?"

Starfire nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Whatever gives you the most comfort, Artemis. Although, since you have elected not to boil the mustard, may I at least have some in a small glass?" she asked politely.

"Sure," said Artemis, who was pouring the charred mustard down the sink's drain. She winced in revulsion. "Just don't- boil the mustard again, okay?" After spraying the kitchen liberally with air freshener, Artemis managed to whip up two bowls of cereal(she drizzled mustard on Starfire's to appease her), and coffee. They ate quickly and silently, one because you do _not_ interrupt Starfire while she's eating, and two because, well, Artemis wasn't quite sure what to say. Starfire gulped down her food in seconds, and waited patiently for Artemis to finish. As soon as she did, Starfire pulled her up, and ran around searching for the 'packing implements'.

"Hey, easy," said Artemis, finally pulling her hand out of Starfire's iron grip. "I got it all in my room."

After they got some boxes, tape, and bubble wrap from Artemis' room, they got straight to it. Over the next hour all of Artemis' mismatched silverware and pots and pans from the kitchen were sealed tightly in cardboard. Everything else but the TV was left in the living room, because Artemis insisted that everything else came with the room, and Artemis insisted that all of the furniture wasn't worth saving. Finally, after an hour of packing, the two arrived at Artemis' room.

Oil paintings, along with relics and souvenirs from various countries dotted the walls. A small bed with green sheets was nestled into the far corner of the room. The writing desk under the window was covered in books and half-finished sketches. An easel with a tray of dripping oil paints stood next to it. _I did not realize yesterday that the room I slept in was such a sty of pigs. _"Sorry," said Artemis sheepishly. "Normally I'm a bit of a neat freak, but I've been busy lately."

Starfire sighed. "It is alright. We merely have a large task ahead of us."

Starfire and Artemis took everything out of the room, save for the bed and the writing desk. They carefully wrapped up all of the artifacts in bubble wrap before placing them gently in boxes; all of Artemis' _many_ books were packed away; her bedding and clothes were folded, and stored likewise. Then it came time to add the final item to the mountain of boxes: a gilded gold photo album, which had been lying on Artemis' ancient looking nightstand. Starfire had picked it up to pack away, when Artemis stopped her. "Can I look at that for a sec?" Starfire passed the album over to her, and began to stack the boxes. Artemis' picked it up and looked at it lovingly.

At the center of the front cover, there was a small picture of two people. A blonde man with green eyes stood proudly with his hands on the shoulders of a black haired woman with blue eyes. Their gaze was riveted on a small, black-haired bundle in the woman's arms, a baby. Their clothing and hair rustled in an unseen breeze. They were both smiling happily, and tears could be seen about to fall in the woman's eyes. A short, white marble building stood behind them. Creeping green ivy crawled up the walls, and through the tiled hallways by means of large skylights. The building seemed empty, but certainly large enough for a great deal of people.

Starfire smiled. "It is a most beautiful picture Artemis. Are those people your parents?"

Artemis jumped back slightly, startled. When she realized that Starfire was looking at the picture, she nodded. "That's my mother and father, Lenore and Aiden. This is the only picture I have of him."

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"When my father disappeared, she had all the pictures of him burned, except for this one. I think looking at them made her sad. She kept this one though, face down in a drawer for years, until I found it. She let me put it in the photo album, and I've had it ever since."

Starfire nodded. "I see." Starfire looked at the woman in the photo, then at Artemis. "You look very much like your mother," she said.

Artemis smiled. "Everyone used to say I was my mother's twin instead of her daughter, because we looked, sounded, and acted almost exactly alike. My eyes always gave it away though. I have my dad's eyes. It was the the same case with my sister. She got Father's blond hair, and Mother's blue eyes."

Starfire flinched inwardly. She was hoping that there were two teenage girls that controlled the Earth, and that Artemis' sister was not the villain that almost destroyed the city and the Titans, and was set in stone afterwards. But after hearing Artemis' description of her, she doubted that. "May I see a picture of your sister, friend Artemis?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, hold on a minute." Artemis opened the book and flipped through a couple pages until she found a good picture of Terra. "That's a group shot of the four of us that my mom took. Terra's on the left; then me; then Teraan; then Atalanta." Terra was sitting next to Artemis, with her legs crossed, and a huge smile on her face. She was waving at the camera and making a peace sign. Teraan sat next to Artemis with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were both smiling too. Another girl stood in the corner of the picture, practically hiding in the shade of the tree behind them. Her flaming auburn hair fell around her shoulders. Her hand was raised near her face, with sapphire tendrils of fire wrapping themselves around her hand. Her lips formed what could only be described as a mischievous smirk. _So this is Atalanta. Curious, she does not look like a killer.  
_

Starfire looked again at Terra. She was the mirror image of the girl she knew, but she seemed so much different. She looked happier, and yet depressed at the same time. She remembered what Artemis had said yesterday. That her sister, that Terra, was disliked by her peers. She didn't look like the girl who betrayed her, only to be betrayed in return. She looked like a sad little girl who hid her problems within a smile. A girl who's older sister was the exact opposite of her. _Artemis has traveled so very far! How can we tell her that it was all for naught? _Starfire sighed, and shut the album. "I knew her," she mumbled.

Artemis looked up, confused at her for shutting her album. "What? Who did you know?"

Starfire looked down at the ground. She didn't want Artemis to hear her. She didn't want to tell her what had happened to Terra. _It seems though, that I have no choice_. "I know your sister Artemis. I knew her very well."

Artemis' face was a mixture of shock, confusion and joy. "You know her? Where is she? Is she safe? Why didn't you tell me before? What am I going to tell her? I have so many things to say to her!" She sank down onto a box. "This is wonderful. After almost two years, I can see her again."

Starfire sat down on a box next to Artemis and put a hand on her shoulder. "As wonderful as that would be, I am afraid it is, as you humans say, complicated. I do not wish to tell you know, but when we get to the Tower, you need to be told."

Artemis leapt up. "Then what are we waiting for?! I need to call a truck to put my stuff in, we need to get to the Tower, and I can see my sister again!" _I can't believe it is finally happening! I can see Terra again! We can be sisters, and be happy! And I can finally apologize to her. This is just too good for words._

Artemis ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the hook, and a phonebook that was lying nearby. She flipped through the pages in an excited frenzy, looking for the number of a moving van. She was leaving this place, and she was going to see her sister again.

Starfire approached behind Artemis. "Friend, I do not believe the truck of movement will be necessary. I would be happy to fly these boxes to the Tower. You could not have any more than ten of them." It was true. Artemis had very little personal possessions with the exception of her 'souvenirs', and those only filled about three of the cardboard boxes.

Artemis relaxed slightly and stopped flipping through the phonebook. "Oh, right." She laughed nervously. "I forgot that I was in the presence of a superhero. Well, since you offered, I'll get all the boxes outside the building, then we can leave."

Artemis bolted through the hallway, carrying the boxes back and forth with Starfire's help. She completely forgot how heavy some of the boxes were, she was too excited to leave. She looked at the apartment one last time. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting... "Kahmet!" Artemis ran inside and returned a few minutes later with Kahmet in the brown pack on her shoulders, his tiny black head peeking out curiously at his surroundings.

Artemis and Starfire burst through the door to the lobby, their arms laden with boxes. After a small goodbye to Steve, they were out. Artemis ran over to her motorcycle, with Starfire close behind. Artemis grabbed the chains on her bike, and pulled them off slowly, as not to damage the motorcycle's delicate finish. She re-adjusted two of the smaller boxes on the back of her bike, keeping them secure with the chains.

Artemis spared a glance at Starfire. She had to be holding at least seven boxes in her arms, but she didn't seem to mind. "Can you fly _and _hold the boxes at the same time? We could just go back and forth from here to where you live."

She shook her head. "I will be fine, Artemis. Do not worry."

"Okay, then." Artemis pulled on her helmet, and settled into the bike. "Now, where is this place?"

"You will find it for yourself, Artemis. I believe it sticks out like a thumb of soreness."

Starfire wasn't kidding. On the east side of town, in Jump City Bay, was a giant island with a huge steel T rising from the water. Artemis drove down to the pier and stared in awe at the giant structure. Then her logic kicked in, and she wondered how she was going to _get _there. Controlling the elements she could do, but she hadn't yet mastered the ability to do that _and_ drive at the same time. She had tried it once, and as a result could not return to a certain part of Mexico. She turned to Starfire, who had landed beside her.

"Um, Star, how can I drive to the Tower if said tower is at least two miles out to sea?"

Starfire laughed. "Driving two miles into the sea will not be necessary, Artemis. Friend Cyborg has installed a bridge that allows normal vehicles to pass. It has made the delivery of pizzas many times more efficient."

Following Starfire's directions, Artemis found the bridge and drove across. After about five minutes she arrived at the immense building which was the Titan's Tower. Large windows stretched down the front of the structure, and they winked back the reflected light from the morning sun.

Artemis just parked the bike at the door, and dismounted. Holding her pack in her arms, she couldn't help looking up at the immense tower. The building towered over her and almost seemed to sway in the air. Starfire landed nearly soundlessly beside her, and set the boxes on the ground. "Are you ready to go inside?" she asked. Artemis nodded wordlessly, still transfixed by the huge building, and what lay inside. _I can finally see my sister. This crazy quest can end, at least somewhat._ Her thoughts were distracted when Starfire rang the doorbell.

The door opened with a slight _whoosh_, and a teenaged boy stepped out. Artemis stopped herself from doing a complete double-take. _He's green! Completely, totally green! _The green teenager gave Starfire a huge hug. "Where were you? Robin was worried sick! He's made up at _least_ eight different schemes as to how Slade could have kidnapped you before we got him to calm down!" Starfire assured him that she was fine, and that she had chosen to spend the night with a new friend.

He seemed ready to pester Starfire with questions until he noticed Artemis. He stepped away from Starfire and walked over to her. He wasat least three inches taller than her, and his green eyes were alight with curiosity. "Who are you?" he asked.

Artemis extended a hand with a slight smile. "My name's Artemis. Can I come in?"

Beast Boy stared at the teenaged girl that stood before him. She was shorter than he was, but only by a few inches. She had black hair, and eyes that were almost as green as his.. She was dressed interestingly enough. Her black shirt fell below her shoulders, leaving them uncovered. Dark red armbands, bordered in thick strips of gold covered her forearms. She was wearing black pants and dark brown shoes. On her shoulders was a brown canvas backpack with a cat's head sticking out of it, still meowing loudly. Something about her made her seem so familiar, but he was certain he had never seen her before. It was such a strange feeling. _Argh! This is making my brain hurt! _

"Well have I passed inspection? Can I come in, please?"

Beast Boy realized with embarrassment that he had been staring at her for a few seconds too long. "Uh, yeah, sure! Mi casa es, um, something or other. Come in!" He stepped out of the doorway and allowed Starfire and Artemis to walk inside. He stared in awe at her motorcycle and then at the pile of boxes she had brought with her. He walked in the building and shut the door behind him. "Hey dudes! I found Starfire! And we have a guest!" He thought again of the nine boxes at the front door. _I think she's gonna be here for a while._

Artemis walked around the building in awe. _Wow, this hallway alone could swallow my apartment whole! _Starfire took her by the hand and led her to what she thought was the living room. The green teenager that had let her in was trailing close behind. Two double doors kept the room from Artemis' sight. This was the place that Starfire stopped. She pressed a button next to the door, and the doors slid into the wall with a _woosh._ Three people were seated at an L-shaped couch watching T.V. on what had to be the biggest television set Artemis had ever seen. Her eyes were wide like saucers; taking in the high, cathedral-like ceiling, and the wall comprised solely of windows. The only person not transfixed by the T.V on the far side of the room was a violet-haired girl curled catlike on a chair, reading an extremely thick, bound leather book. "Dudes! Will you get away from the T.V. for, like, two minutes! We have a guest! And Starfire!"

At the mention of the word 'Starfire' one of the two boys ran over to where Artemis stood in a heartbeat. He was about her height, with spiky black hair, and clothes that made him look like a human traffic light. She assumed this was Robin. "Starfire! Are you all right? Were you kidnapped? Was it Slade? You didn't come back from the mall! We were worried sick! Were you injured? We saw that an explosion took place at the mall. Did you see it? Do you know who caused it? Where _were_ you?" The poor guy was going to have a heart attack if he didn't shut up. Artemis walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You know, you're going to make her head spin with all those questions."

Robin stared at her. "Who are you?"

She extended her hand. "Artemis, pleased to meet you." Robin shook the hand warily. "Now in answer to your _many_ questions: One: Starfire wasn't kidnapped. She stayed at my apartment yesterday. She said that would be cool with you guys, something about you knowing she could take care of herself." Robin frowned. Starfire was right to say that, but it was still his job to worry about her, right?

Artemis continued talking. "Two: That explosion at the mall was Slade, trying to kill me, by putting a bomb on my motorcycle. She wasn't injured. I was. She was trying to help. I gave her a ride back to my apartment. We talked for a while, and it was kinda late, so she spent the night. She helped me pack up, since Slade knows where I am and I needed a new place to live. She told me I could stay here, which I hope is okay. After we drove over here; I rang the doorbell, the green dude let me in, and you started attacking Starfire with questions. I interrupted you, and that brings us back to the present. Now, do you need that in writing, or is that good enough?"

Robin just stared at her, and so did the other two people behind him. Beast Boy was still trying to process all the information in his head. Robin opened his mouth to speak. "So, let me get this straight. Slade tried to kill you, and Starfire found you afterwards. She then went back to your apartment, which is why we haven't seen her in a day. And she said you could stay _here?"_

Artemis took a step back. "Well, geez, if you don't want me to stay-"

"You can stay." said Beast Boy.

Everyone stared at him. "What? She needs help and a place to stay. Slade's trying to _kill_ her. I mean, helping people is, like, our job."

"Well still, it's not like we can just-"

Starfire took it upon herself to intervene. "Please, may friend Artemis stay? I would be most pleased with this arrangement." Starfire completed her statement with the one thing she knew Robin could not resist: Her "starry eyes", or as Beast Boy and Cyborg called them, her "fabulously large, ultra anime eyes of DOOM". It was those eyes that enabled her to be able to watch Disney movies on movie night, and she was certain it could also get Artemis a place to stay.

She could tell Robin was already entranced by the eyes by the way he was rubbing the back of his neck, as he so often did when he was unable to make a decision. "Well, uh, if Star and Beast Boy think-"

"What he means is, since his_girlfriend_ thinks it's alright, you can stay here," finished Cyborg.

Robin took the opportunity to glare murderously at Cyborg. "She is not my- oh, forget it. You can stay."

Starfire leapt up, and did a flying victory lap around the room. "Glorious!"

"Sweet!"

Raven lifted an eyebrow in interest. "Wonderful, really. Just don't eat from whatever survived the war in the fridge last week, and you should be fine."

"Thanks," said Artemis. "Now, I know your names," pointing to Robin and Starfire, "But what about the rest of you?"

"I'm Beast Boy," said the green teenager. "And the 6'1" half-man, half-robot behind you is Cyborg. And the girl who is _still reading_ instead of greeting you is Raven." Raven slid the book down so that her eyes were exposed, and she gave Artemis a slight wave.

"Hi. So, uh, would you all mind helping me unpack?"

After collecting the few boxes Artemis had, they walked through the halls as Artemis searched for a room. Finding one she stopped. "I'll take this one. I don't want to keep us walking any longer."

The Titans stared at the room she had chosen. It was Terra's room. Her old room before she betrayed the Titans. It was odd Artemis had chosen this room out of all the rooms available at the Tower.

"Are you sure you want this one?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, we have other rooms."

"No, I'll take this one." Artemis looked at Beast Boy. He seemed to be avoiding looking at the room, like he was- scared? _It's just a room. Why would he be so freaked out about it? I wonder if it's haunted. That'd be cool._

"I'll unpack my stuff and meet you downstairs when I am done." Artemis walked in with the boxes and shut the door. The Teen Titans stood outside, still shocked at the room she had chosen. "It was merely a coincidence." Raven said after a while. "She had no way of knowing whose room it once was."

"Still, it's pretty freaky." said Beast Boy.

"Yo, BB's got a point. She shows up outta nowhere, asks to stay here, and the first place she picks is_her _room? That and the fact that Slade's after her. I don't know, it just seems a bit odd, that's all," said Cyborg.

Starfire frowned._ Fabulous. They suspect. _"I am sure that Raven is right. It is merely a coincidence," said Starfire.

"You're probably right, Star. But we should probably just wait downstairs until she comes out. Then we can ask her about all this," said Robin.

The Titans did just that. An hour or two later, the doors in the main room slid back, and Artemis walked in. "That room is nice. Whoever painted it definitely has style," she said. She sat down at the table with the other Titans, and smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I don't know where else I would have gone."

"It's no problem. But if you don't mind telling us, what does Slade want with you? Why does he want you dead?" asked Robin.

"That, Robin, is a very long story, but, if you don't mind hearing it..." Robin shrugged. "Go ahead." And with that she told her tale. When she finished the Titans were all sitting wide-eyed, more curious and interested than ever; with the exception of Raven, who took in all the information with her usual expressionless face.

Robin frowned, processing her story and analyzing it. "So if what you're saying is true; Slade killed all of your people."

She nodded. "Yes, that's right."

He furrowed his brow. "But how? Slade is many things, but even he would be hard-pressed to destroy an entire village of super-powered people."

"We were off guard, and unprepared. Not to mention he had known us all for years, and programmed his drones to scan for any weakness he knew we had. The lake and river was covered in oil and set on fire, so no one could use it. They threw smoke bombs to dirty the air. It was heavily organized genocide, and we could do _nothing_ to stop him." She stretched out the 'nothing' in her sentence, like she was holding onto it for justification.

"And the girl that joined him, Atalanta? I'd like to know her whereabouts, if you know them." Robin asked.

Artemis looked down at the table, before looking back up at Robin. "She is - somewhere. I don't know where. She left with Slade, and I have not seen her since."_Since I killed her, I mean._ Her stomach plummeted at the memory, but she forced herself to keep calm.

"I see," said Robin. "Maybe she ran away." _Or maybe Slade killed her. I don't want to bring that up though. Atalanta was her best friend after all._

"Yeah, maybe," Artemis replied. "Now you know everything about me. But there is something I need to know. Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"My sister. Starfire said you knew her. I-is she here?" Hope shined in her eyes.

"Your sister? What's her na-"

Starfire cut her off, and put her hands on Artemis' shoulders, steering her towards the main doors. "Friend Artemis! Perhaps a picture of your sister would be more helpful."

"Good idea, Starfire. I'll be right back!" Artemis raced out the room.

Beast Boy looked at Starfire oddly. "Star, what was that about?"

"Friends, I would advise you to do the bracing of yourselves." She sat back down, and watched the door nervously.

"I got it!" Artemis ran in with a photo in her hands. "Here." She slapped the photo down on the table. The others leaned in to look at the photo. "No," said Raven. "It's impossible."

"_That's_ your sister?! That's Terra!" yelled Beast Boy.

Artemis stared him, confused by his outburst. "Well, yeah. That's her nickname anyway. What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen to her? Is she safe?" Her voice was filled with concern and worry, like a mother would over her child.

Robin motioned to an empty chair. "Artemis, you might want to sit down for this."

Artemis heard everything. How her sister worked for Slade. How she tried to kill the Titans. And how she let herself die for the city, becoming a stone statue in the process. And how Beast Boy said she was at a boarding school in the city, with no memory of the past whatsoever. Artemis was completely and totally shocked. "No! You're lying to me! P-please tell me this is your idea of a joke!"

"It isn't a joke, Artemis. It's true." said Beast Boy sadly.

"I-I need to go for awhile." Her voice sounded distorted, like she was talking through water. She got up and ran out of the room, leaving Terra's picture on the table.

Robin looked at her as she ran out of the room. "We should go talk to-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Scratch that." He ran over to a computer screen. "Overload and Cinderblock have broken out of jail and are causing havoc in the downtown area. Titans, go!"

They started to run out of the room, when Robin noticed Beast Boy hadn't moved. "Beast Boy, are you coming?"

"I'm staying." Robin stopped and stared at him, as did the other Titans. "She needs someone to talk to. She's traveled the world to say she was sorry to her sister, to Terra, and she just found out Terra's doesn't remember a thing. She just learned that her little sister used to work for Slade. Does that sound like something you could handle on your own?" he finished simply.

"If we need you, we'll call." And with that Robin disappeared through the door, leaving Beast Boy alone. _Now or never. _He picked up Terra's picture and walked into the hallway that led to Ter- Artemis' room. He was about to knock on it, but he hesitated. He had made a point of not even walking near_ her_ room after what had happened.

_What am I supposed to say to her? "I'm sorry your sister worked for Slade, was turned to stone, tried to kill me, and now doesn't even remember any of it?" Or should I just get her a Hallmark card? Why am I arguing with myself? I should just knock already! What's wrong with me??_

Without thinking he knocked on the door. _Why did I do that!? Maybe if I run off fast enough, she'll think it was the wind. Yeah. Right. Oh, man, I can hear her moving closer on the other side of the door! Just turn into a fly or something! No, then she might swat at me. Do it! No! Do it! No! Why are all these random thoughts popping into my head!? Just-_

"Beast Boy? W-what is it?" Artemis was standing in the door frame. Her cheeks and eyes were red from crying. She was holding a crumpled tissue in her hand. "Uh," was all Beast Boy could manage to say. _Nice going, Mr._ 'I won't transform into a fly'! _Now she's going to thing you're stupid!_ _Great first impression! Wait, why do I care what she thinks? It's not like she can be too judge-y right now. Argh, saysomething, you idiot!_

"You, uh, you left your photo on the table," he said, holding up the photograph.

"Oh, thanks." Artemis took it out of his hand and walked into the room. She sat down on her bed and stared at the photograph. She vaguely remembered Beast Boy was still standing there. "D-do you want to come in?" she asked, embarrassed she had left him standing there. "Sure," he said warily. He hadn't been in Terra's room for a while. "Beast Boy, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you acting like this room is evil? You wouldn't even look at it when I picked it."

"It was, uh, _her_ room."

Artemis looked up at this. "Oh," was all she said. _Great; I'll have fun trying to sleep in here._ Still, she felt attached to the room already.

Beast Boy walked over to Artemis and sat next to her on the bed. She was still staring at the photograph that she had shown them. "It's, uh, it's a nice picture." Beast Boy knew he wasn't very good at the whole 'counseling' thing. But he figured if he just kept talking, she might answer. It worked with Raven, but he figured Artemis might have something else to say instead of 'Leave me alone, grass stain, or be sent to another dimension'. Then again, it _might_ have been eight in the morning, and he might have spilled her tea. He shuddered at the memory. Raven had come awfully close the last time, before Robin and Starfire held her down.

"She was all I had left."

Beast Boy realized he had zoned out again, and had completely forgotten Artemis was there. "What do you mean she was all you had left?" he asked.

"Slade killed all my friends and teachers back home. My mother's dead. Now that Terra's gone, I'm the only Elemental on Earth. I'm the last of my kind, that I know of. It's all _his _fault. But it's my fault too. My mother said it was my duty to protect her from the evils in the world. I was supposed to find her, and help her. I was supposed to be her big sister, and I failed miserably."

"I know it may not mean much, but she was happy. I mean, I thought she was. We were friends before Slade. Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you. But you have to look at the bright side, even though it's kinda small. You aren't dead. You can still make a difference."

Artemis sat there, her back facing his. Then she turned around to face him. "Thank you," was all she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being her friend," she replied simply. "She had too few people show her kindness. I only wonder if she's happy now."

"You know her school is like, a ten minute drive away. She may not have remembered me but-"

"No. Whatever she's doing, she's happy now. I won't mess up her life like I did before."

"Do you want to do something? Like, something fun?" He picked up a pack of cards sitting on the table. "You wanna play cards?" he suggested, waving the cards hopefully.

Artemis smiled slightly and took the cards from Beast Boy's hand. "Why not?" she said smiling. "Do you know how to play poker?"

"Man! Where did you know how to play like that?" said Beast Boy, throwing his cards down for the fifth time.

"Around," she said plainly. "My friends and I always used to play whenever we weren't training." She frowned. "We picked the game up from one of the Masters." As Beast Boy saw her suddenly place her cards on the floor; he realized what Master it must have been.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What were you people training for, exactly?"

Artemis shrugged. "Self defense, I suppose. The Masters never gave us a straight answer, but who were we to argue with them?"

"Good point," said Beast Boy. He left the conversation there. He didn't want to risk having her cry again.

After three more games, they finally stopped playing. "So do you feel a little better now?" asked Beast Boy.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah. A little. Thanks."

It was silent for a few seconds before Artemis spoke again. "I'm going to miss her."

"So will I," said Beast Boy. "But like you said, she's happy now."

"I hope she is."

They were both interrupted in their thoughts by a small black cat who started to nudge Beast Boy's leg.

"Cool cat! Can I pet him?"

"Sure. Kahmet is friendly." To show off his 'friendliness', Kahmet started purring, and nestled quite comfortably in Beast Boy's lap.

Beast Boy started to pet Kahmet. "That's a weird name. Where did you get him?"

"I found him eating food out of my pack when I was in Egypt."

"Dude! You went to Egypt! Cool! Hey, I know a mummy joke. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure. Why not."

"What's a mummy's favorite music?"

"What?"

"Wrap!" Beast Boy started laughing hysterically, and Artemis found herself chuckling lightly. _His sense of humor might be a little childish, but at least he's trying to get me to have fun. _Beast Boy noticed her smile, and he grinned himself. _Alright, score one for Beast Boy!_

"So what's it like in Egypt?" asked Beast Boy, once his gales of laughter had subsided.

"Very dry and hot. It was like taking a trip back in time. Pyramids and sphinxes still remain, scattered throughout the desert. It was, all in all, an exciting place, with interesting people, and a remarkable culture. I would like to return sometime, under better circumstances."

"Did you get any souvenirs? Y'know, besides the cat?"

"I did a few things. Hold on a sec, let me get them." She got up and rummaged through a box for a few seconds before finding what she was looking for. When she found them, she took them out of the box, and sat back down next to Beast Boy, two items clutched in her hand. It was a necklace and a ring.

The chain on the necklace was a plain black leather cord, but it was what was on the cord that was so important. It was a tiny silver anhk, a T shape with a loop at one end. "This symbol's supposed to mean something important, but I just thought it looked nice."

She held up the other item in her hand, the ring. A golden snake wrapped around itself twice, before it's head came up against the body, forming the ring. Two small blue sapphires served as it's eyes. "Woah." Beast Boy was entranced by the snake ring, the way its eyes caught the light. "Way cool. I like the ring. So, do you feel like leaving the room anytime soon? It's like one in the afternoon, if you want lunch."

Artemis nodded. "Lunch would be nice. What do you have?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, are you a vegetarian by any chance?"

Artemis laughed. "Not even close. Sorry."

Beast Boy sighed. "Darn. Well, do you like tofu?"

She shrugged. "It's good in ginger soup, but that about does it for me."

"Oh. So, do you want to just call in pizza, then?"

She smiled. "Now pizza, I like."

"Good. Be prepared to eat that a lot around here. Besides breakfast, most of us are too lazy to cook."

"It better be good pizza, then," she joked. "C'mon. I'll race you downstairs."

"You are so on!"

With that, they raced downstairs into the kitchen. Beast Boy called in the pizza, and Artemis preoccupied herself with the fabulously large television set. Once the order was placed, Beast Boy joined Artemis on the couch. "So, do you like videogames?" he asked.

Artemis smiled. "Are you kidding? I love video games."

"Well in that case, I challenge you to an all-out duel in Super Zombies III: Multiplayer!"

She laughed. "Well, in that case, prepare to lose!"

When the other Titans walked in, Beast Boy and Artemis were in their third battle. It was tied so far. After her defeat in the first battle, Artemis had insisted on a 'Best-two-out-of-three' deal. Both of them were engrossed in the game, and didn't notice when they walked in. "Uh, BB? Artemis? We're home!" Cyborg called out anxiously.

"Where are they?" wondered Robin.

"Maybe Artemis killed Beast Boy and saved me the trouble of listening to his awful jokes."

Starfire gave Raven's elbow a slight nudge. "Friend Raven! Do not wish such bad things upon your friend!" chided Starfire.

She shrugged. "Just because he's my friend doesn't mean his jokes don't suck."

"Uh, guys?" Robin called out. "We're back. Cinderblock and Overload are behind bars. Again. Guys?" Robin was getting more worried. They still hadn't responded yet.

The four Titans walked cautiously into the living room. Before they opened the door, they could hear Beast Boy scream. "Noooo!"

Without thinking, they threw open the door. What they saw was a comically mad Beast Boy, and the words GAME OVER written in big bold letters on the T.V. screen. Artemis was hanging over the couch, game controller in hand. She was laughing hysterically.

"Did you think your vampire-zombie could defeat my Mage?" She asked, poking Beast Boy, who was still writhing on the floor. "Did you?" After a few minutes of watching Beast Boy storm around, Artemis noticed the other Titans. "Hey, you guys are back! We called in pizza."

She was interrupted by a loud doorbell ringing throughout the living room. "That's the pizza! I'll get it!" With that Artemis leapt off the couch and out of the room.

Beast Boy walked over to the other Titans. "Hey guys. What's up?"

They were more curious than anything else. "What did you say to her?" asked Raven. "When we left, she was in tears."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I doubt she's okay with it, but she stopped crying at least. It was _weird_ talking to Artemis. It was like talking to _her_ again." Raven didn't push the matter. She knew perfectly well who he was referring to.

At that point, Artemis re-entered the room, with six pizza boxes stacked high in her arms. "Alright! I've got a personal veggie lover's pizza; a personal meat lover's pizza;two personal plain cheese pizzas; a, uh, personal mustard-pickle-pinapple pizza with _mint_ frosting; and a personal chicken ranch pizza for me! Let's eat!" They all sat around the table, and Artemis slid each pizza box in front of the corresponding Titan, before sitting down with her own.

Cyborg pried a sausage chunk off of his pizza, and was holding it temptingly in front of Beast Boy's face. "C'mon, BB, eat the nice meat," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy smacked the sausage chunk away. "DUDE! I've _been_ most of those animals! I'm not eating my own kind!" Artemis looked at the two of them, namely an indignant Beast Boy. _Makes sense he's a vegetarian._

Artemis watched them all eat their lunch. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a fight about meat and tofu, with Robin trying to break them up. Starfire was attacking her pizza with ferocity, while Raven was barely eating, and watched the rest of them with a bored expression. Artemis caught Raven's eye, and they shared a quiet eye-roll at Beast Boy and Cyborg's antics. '_Boys'_ Raven mouthed. Artemis couldn't help but laugh a little. _It's weird. Being here. It's almost like being at home._

END

Author's Notes: You know the drill. Read and review, and no one gets hurt. I love Egypt. It was one of my ambitions to go there, but in our current situation in the world, that won't happen anytime soon(le sigh). I'm at a loss, by the way. I mean THIRTY SIX REVIEWS!!! A big thank you to all that have reviewed. It really means a lot to me that there are people who enjoy my writing out there.

Artemis out.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Cope

Artemis Chapter 7: Learning to Cope

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! SO BACK OFF LAWYERS!!! (picks up stick and starts swinging it around) Uh, hehe. No more Diet Coke for me. P.S. I am SOOOO sorry for the wait. My computer was having issues.

On with the story...

--

Beast Boy awoke to the absolutely delicious smell of fresh waffles. He sat up immediately, sniffing the air like a bloodhound. He brushed his clothes from yesterday off his clock to see the time. The clock read 9: 34 a.m.

_I should just go back to sleep, but I want some of those waffles._ He changed quickly and opened his door. He found himself alone in the hallway. The others must be up eating already. Which means Cy is making the waffles! "Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I bet he didn't even make soymilk waffles! I can even smell bacon from here! Is there no end to his tyranny?"

"Yo, BB! You're the first one up! What's the world coming to?" Cyborg paused and sniffed. "Hey! I smell waffles!"

"Cy?? If you're not making the waffles then who is? You don't think-"

"STARFIRE!!!" they both yelled.

Oh no. Whenever Starfire cooks, she makes some weird Tamaranean junk that tries to eat me! Who knows what would happen if she tried to make waffles!

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Friends, why have you yelled my name in an extremely loud fashion?"

"Star?" Beast Boy sighed, rubbing his head. "This is getting weird! Who the heck is making the waffles?!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Your guess is good as mine."

The others turned around to see Robin.

"Robin?! Why are you here?"

Robin shrugged. "I smelled waffles."

"Dude! Who is making the waffles?" Beast Boy paused for a second to do a head count. "Wait. I'm here. Cyborg's here. Starfire's here. Robin's here. Which means, Raven is making the waffles?!?!" Beast Boy's eye twitched. "But they smelled so good. What is the world coming to?"

"You know, I can make more than herbal tea, but I appreciate the support."

Beast Boy turned around to find Raven. "Oh. Hehe. Didn't see you there Rae."

She frowned at him. "Don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy groaned in frustration. "This has gone on long enough! Who is making the waffles?"

"Beast Boy, I know even you aren't that stupid as to not know this. Who else lives here now?"

"Umm, Silkie?" Beast Boy suggested hopefully. Beast Boy suddenly imagined Silkie in a chef's hat making waffles. "Hey, it could happen."

Raven smacked her forehead. "Think about it. Who just moved in yesterday? She has black hair-"

The others around Beast Boy had already caught on to who Raven was hinting at. Beast Boy, however, had not. "Omigosh. Blackfire is downstairs?!?"

_Why am I surrounded by such idiots? _ Raven let out a nice, long sigh. "You know what? Just go downstairs and find out for yourself."

"Fine." said Beast Boy. "I will. And when Blackfire is downstairs, you'll be sorry you didn't listen." With that Beast Boy strode off to the kitchen.

Starfire watched him leave with a confused expression on her face. "Friends? Why is my sister downstairs making the Earthly delight known as waffles?"

Robin was about to explain everything, but thought better of it. "She isn't Star. Just- don't ask."

"Uh, we better follow him." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and the other Titans walked downstairs to the kitchen. But before they opened the door, it was opened for them.

"Hey! I was just about to wake you guys!" Artemis stepped aside and beckoned them into the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table. My way of saying 'thanks'." With that, she walked past them and down the hall. The others looked at each other and walked in. Artemis was right. The table was filled with cereal, porridge, ham, eggs, and countless other foodstuffs. It was obvious that Artemis had lavished extra care in preparing breakfast, not only from seeing the foods that were laid out, but in the fact that she had even set aside a pitcher of mustard for Starfire, and a teapot of herbal tea just big enough for one person to drink. There was even a small plate of meat-free foods, and a pitcher of soy milk, clearly intended for Beast Boy.

Cyborg immediately started drooling at the breakfast that was laid out. "Bacon! Waffles! Sausage! More bacon! Look at this stuff!"

"I would agree with friend Cyborg." said Starfire. "It is a most bountiful array of the breakfast foods."

Beast Boy had already sat down, and noticed the plate that Artemis had laid out for him. "Dude! Is this tofu bacon? And soymilk waffles? How'd she know I was a vegetarian?"

"You had your daily Meat versus Tofu argument with Cyborg yesterday, how could she not know you were a vegetarian?" replied Raven.

"She did this for us?" asked Robin.

"That's what she said. Now let's eat!" yelled Cyborg.

Robin grabbed Cyborg's arm. "Wait. We should check this stuff out first. We can't take any chances."

Cyborg sighed and held out his arm. An attachment came out of a small notch in the metal arm and bathed the breakfast in a greenish-orange light. A few seconds later, a small green light winked on and the attachment disappeared back into his arm . "It's perfectly safe to eat. Just your basic bacon, waffles, juice, and," Cyborg shuddered, "Tofu. So can we eat now, Captain Paranoia?"

Robin glared at him, not liking his new nickname. "Fine."

With that the Titans sat down and immediately began eating. Starfire slathered mustard on her waffle, and ate the entire thing in two bites. Raven picked at her waffle lazily, while a tendril of dark energy stirred her tea. She was reading yet another book. Cyborg was just being Cyborg and shoveling in all the food he could get his cybernetic hands on.

"Rell, I ror 'ne, fink 'dis is a breat greakfast. Rand dese affles! Der relicious!" said Cyborg, his mouth jam-packed with food. (Translation: Well, I for one think this a great breakfast. And these waffles! They're delicious!)

"Yeah, this is great! Why do you think she left though? She needs to eat too," said Beast Boy.

"Ro 'ares, as long's her 'affles are still 'ere?" asked Cyborg.(Who cares as long as her waffles are still here?)

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Well you can stuff your face with waffles all you want. I'm going to find her."

"Wh'ver, 'an."(This one is obvious)

Beast Boy left the kitchen and walked through the hallway to Artemis' room. But when he got there, it was empty, save for a small black cat curled up on the bed. "Hey Kahmet." The cat mewed and licked a paw.

"Have you seen Artemis anywhere?" In response, the cat got up and arched his back, stretching. Leaping gracefully from the bed, the cat walked over to the door. Ever so slightly, his paw twitched to the direction outside the doorway.

He then took off running through the halls, with Beast Boy following him. The cat ran through the hallways until it reached the elevator to the rooftop. When they arrived there he meowed loudly and sauntered off, probably to find a sunny corner to curl up in. "Uh, thanks Kahmet." The cat turned and seemed to wink at him before running off. "Weird cat," he muttered.

Beast Boy opened the elevator door and pushed the button that would take him to the roof. Leaning against the wall, he hummed various tunes until the ding of the elevator bell and the swish of the opening doors led him out onto the roof.

He spotted Artemis instantly. After all she was the only other person on the roof. She didn't notice him however. She seemed to move in a strange pattern, with what looked like a light blueish ribbon trailed behind her. What ever it was, it glimmered and shone in the morning sun. Then he noticed the copper jug that sat at her feet.

The ribbon was coming out of the jug and trailed through the air, following Artemis' every move. Then Beast Boy realized it wasn't a ribbon at all: it was water. She was using her powers to control the water in a thin stream. With every turn of her hands, the water changed direction. It soared over her head, and bent low to skim the ground. It gathered in a ball near her right hand, then detached and swirled around her waist, without touching her shirt. It was a kind of odd ballet, an intricate winding dance.

_Why hasn't she noticed me? I've been standing here for at least five minutes._ Beast Boy looked at her face. Her hair whipped silently around it from her movements. She was calm and seemed contented, but Beast Boy saw the shiny twin lines that started at her eyes and ended at her chin. But what mystified him was that her eyes were closed. She had been performing this, whatever she was doing, with her eyes shut! _She could have walked right off the rooftop! I know_ I _would have walked off the rooftop by now._ He moved closer, to tell her to come back downstairs. He reached out for her shoulder, still not announcing his presence. She wheeled around at the sudden touch, and her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Ahh!"

She jumped back and put her hands out in front of her. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, her power was still connected to the water. The ribbon of water lashed out like a whip and crashed into Beast Boy. Artemis severed the connection a little too late and Beast Boy was sent reeling to the ground, with his face now sopping wet.

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry! You kinda snuck up on me." She extended a hand and helped Beast Boy up. He immediately shook his head to the side and emptied at least half a pint of water from his ear.

"Remind me to never ever surprise you again. Especially when you're doing, well, what are you doing anyway?"

"Noted. To answer your question, it was just one of my forms of relaxing, practicing, whatever you call it. Keeping my eyes closed helps me concentrate. So, why have you joined me on the rooftop?"

"You left before you could eat the waffles you made. I figured you might want some."

She shook her head. "No, I ate already. The waffles are for you guys."

Beast Boy didn't move. He could tell she was still shaken up about yesterday. "Look, if you need someone to talk to-"

Artemis silenced him with a wave of her hand. "I appreciate the offer, but I doubt there is anything you could say."

He thought over her words for a second. "Umm.. I could say that I know what it feels like. Which I do."

"Do you?" It seemed that Beast Boy had struck a nerve. "Do you know what it feels like to watch your family fall apart and you are powerless to stop it? To know that you survived but your family didn't?"

Beast Boy's pointy ears seem to droop and his eyes lost their glow for a second. "You have no idea."

Artemis' face softened, and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry." She sat down on the rooftop. "This is just a bit much to wrap my mind around."

Beast Boy sat down next to her. "I know. She affected all of us. Starfire lost her friend, Cyborg lost a little sister, Robin took the responsibility for it, and Raven felt betrayed again."

"And you?"

Beast Boy seemed taken aback by the question. "Me? I guess I took it the hardest. Not much else to say." Beast Boy looked away for a second, before looking back at her. "So, do you wanna go back downstairs? Cyborg might have left the soymilk waffles alone. Can't promise much else is left though."

Artemis laughed. "It's a good thing to know my cooking is well received."

"So, is that a yes?"

"In a while. I want to stay up here for a few more minutes."

"Do you want to hear a joke?"

"No thanks."

Beast Boy pondered for a moment then came up with, what he thought, was the best idea in the world. _It's so simple! And easy, too!_ "I have an idea. It's kinda crazy, though."

Artemis shrugged. "Hit me."

"Alright, alright. I'll be right back with the _supplies_." He laughed maniacally.

Artemis sighed, lowering her head into her palm. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Beast Boy ran to the elevator and pressed the button to go downstairs. When the doors opened, he ran to his room, and grabbed a bag of water balloons he had left on his desk. Then, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed as much of Cyborg's chocolate pudding from the fridge as he could. Running to the sink, he opened the pudding and dumped it into the water balloons.

"Ey! Dat's my 'udding"

"Sorry Cy! Need as much pudding as possible!" When he finished filling the balloons, he grabbed something purple out of the vegetable drawer. He put everything in a bag and sped off.

"Why did Beast Boy just fill water balloons with pudding and take an eggplant out of the fridge?" asked Raven.

"He may keep my plant of eggs. I have watered it every day for the past week and it has failed to produce an egg," said Starfire. The other Titans looked at each other. Robin explained to Starfire the proper use of an eggplant, and Raven and Cyborg just kept eating.

A few minutes later, Beast Boy was back on the roof. He ran over to Artemis and shoved half of the balloons in her arms. He took the other half for himself. The eggplant he kept hidden in the bag. Artemis examined the balloons that she was holding. They were filled with some soft, squishy brown substance, which Artemis hoped was chocolate pudding. "So, I'm guessing we just throw these? Which is supposed to cheer me up, how?"

Beast Boy sighed. He would have buried his face in his hands dramatically, had they not been holding pudding-filled balloons. "It's not _supposed_ to cheer you up, it's supposed to help you relieve all of your pent-up anger. And it works, too. Let me explain it to you."

Artemis fought the urge to roll her eyes, but she was happy she was doing something semi-fun for a change. "Explain away," she said.

"Alright." He was explaining the 'fine art of roof-throwing' like it was something that could win him the Nobel prize, with a fake French accent included. "First we walk to ze edge of ze roof like zis." He walked over to the edge, the balloons wobbling precariously. He picked one balloon out of the pile, and raised it over his head. "Then, we lift ze balloon over our 'ead and THROW!" He threw the first balloon off the roof. It hurtled down like a small, oval rocket, until it was dashed against the rocks that surrounded the island. Even from way up on the rooftop, they could both see the brown goo that was the chocolate pudding.

Artemis seemed intrigued. The task was too simple to find an excuse to get of it, and it did seem fun, in a way. Besides, Beast Boy had gone out of his way to make sure she was alright. _Might as well humor him. _ "Alright," she said. "I'll give it a try."

With that they threw all the balloons over the edge, one at a time. At first, Artemis seemed bored, and she tossed the balloons without a second thought. But by the fourth balloon, her demeanor changed, and she started to get more into it. She even started cheering when the balloons exploded. Beast Boy smiled with satisfaction. _See? She just needed to have a little fun._ When the balloons were all gone, Beast Boy pulled the eggplant out of the bag. "And now, the pièce de résistance!" He extended the eggplant to Artemis who took it gladly. "Would you do care to do the honors?"

Artemis bowed, laughing at the audacity of throwing an eggplant off the roof of the Tower. "I would be glad to."

She raised her arm and hurled the eggplant off the edge of the roof. It tumbled in the air, gaining momentum, until it crashed to the ground near the water's edge with a sickening splat. Bits of eggplant coated the black rocks that stood by the water. "I do _not_ envy who cleans that up," she said.

Best Boy clapped, and patted her on the back. "Wow. You threw like a pro. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Artemis grinned. "Not this specifically, but my friend and I were once very interested in how Earth's gravitational pull really works. Although, I must admit he was more interested in watching things go splat."

Artemis smiled slightly. "You and he would have a lot to talk about." A few moments passed without them saying anything. "I think I'm ready to go downstairs now," said Artemis.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Me too. Let's see if I can't get you that soymilk waffle I promised."

They walked to the door to the elevator together, leaving the remains of chocolate pudding filled water balloons and one eggplant to be washed away by the tide.

End

Author's Note: Those who enjoy this fic will probably like my other story: Of Love and Betrayal, which is an Artemis flashback fic. The first chapter of that is up, so R&R!!! Oh, and this chapter is set the morning after Artemis moves in with the Titans. And no, I was not trying to make Beast Boy overly stupid in the beginning of this chapter. I was just inspired by my two friends, who when asked something, they'll comes up with the craziest answers, and then try to defend them in the funniest of ways. But I still love them. R&R!!!!!!!!(Or just review, because if you've gotten this far, I can only assume you've read the chapter.)

Also, the next bunch of chapters won't have as much action(fighting, etc.). They'll be more of Artemis bonding with the other Titans.(Her bonding with Raven will be most interesting, journeys into someone's mind included.) But I can promise the last two chapters will an action-packed, Slade-fighting, drama-laced funfest! And the sequel- well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Just keep reading.

Artemis out.


	7. Chapter 7: Into Her Mind

Artemis Chapter 7: Into Her Mind

Author's Note: So last chapter I left you at Artemis and Beast Boy leaving the rooftop to rejoin the other Titans. I'll stay like this for a while then jump to Raven's room at night. I know. I love jumping around time-wise, but I'll try to stop. Anyway, this chapter is a little different than most. But I'll let you figure out the rest as you read. Also, I have been watching Scrubs nonstop, so attribute Cyborg's overall cockiness to Donald Faison's character. Personally, I don't think this makes him out-of-character, but to each his own. Please, don't kill me for this chapter. Honestly, it's filler that I needed to get out there in order to progress the plot. I'm working through minor writer's block left over from cramming my high school book reports into four days. As a bit of relief, though, I'm watching The Roast of William Shatner, so you KNOW I'm laughing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! So STFU lawyers!

-----

Artemis and Beast Boy rode the elevator in silence. She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She had forgotten what riding in an actual elevator felt like, as opposed to the "rectangular box of death" she had in at her old apartment building. When the doors opened, it was a much quieter scene than it had been when Beast Boy had left. Cyborg stopped eating everything in sight and was instead playing video games on the massive television, with Robin playing against him. Raven was curled up catlike on the end of the couch reading the same book Artemis had seen earlier. Starfire was reading a magazine at the table and drinking what appeared to be a gallon jug of mustard.

"So is this what do you guys do?" asked Artemis. Her and Beast Boy both plopped down on the couch and watched Robin futilely try to pass Cyborg's car on the television.

"Pretty much. Crime has been down for the past week so we just chill," replied Beast Boy.

"Sweet." Artemis smiled appreciatively at their idea of 'down-time'.

On the screen, Cyborg smashed Robin's car into a cliff, and won the game. "HA! Take that Boy _Blunder_! Who got a high score? Cyborg got a high score! Boo-yah!"

"You cheated! I want a rematch!" yelled Robin.

"No way, man. I beat you fair and square," said Cyborg, laughing. This made three times that Cyborg had recently crushed Robin

"Like hell you did! I want a rematch!" Robin yelled back.

Cyborg stood up on the couch, controller in hand, making the couch bend under his enormous weight. "No way! I am proclaimin' it to the the rooftops: I am the best video game player that has ever lived!" He jabbed a finger in Robin's face. "Say it!"

Robin stood up just as quickly, ready to defend his position as 'Video Game Master'. "Not a chance!"

Cyborg refused to back down. "Say it Bird Boy."

"Fine! You're the best video game player in the world," grumbled Robin. He was beaten... for now. But he would get his revenge when the time came to draw up the new combat training schedules. _Oh, Tin Man is going __**down.**_

Cyborg cupped a hand to his ear. "I can't hear you..."

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Robin exasperatedly.

Cyborg thought about it, stroking an imaginary goatee. "That depends. How many times have I kicked your sorry butt in video games?"

Robin sighed. "A fair few."

Cyborg laughed. "Oh come _on_ man! Just admit it. You can't beat me!"

Artemis watched the two go back and forth like tennis players at Wimbledon, their insults getting more colorful by the minute. She looked at the screen. The game in question was one of her favorites. It was big in the arcades, and she spent a good portion of her hard-earned cash to get her name on top of the high score list. I wonder...

"You know if the 'best video game player in the world' doesn't mind, I'd be happy to play a game," said Artemis.

Cyborg laughed as Robin handed off his remote to Artemis, glad for some fresh meat. Robin was smirking, he could tell that Artemis was better at the game than Cyborg thought. 'Crush him' he mouthed. Artemis took the remote with glee, winking at Robin. Cyborg sat down next to her, starting up a new game. "Alright, Artemis, I won't go easy on ya, so get upset if I whup your butt into the next century!"

----TEN MINUTES LATER----

"You, but, I, you beat me! How did you do that?!?!" Cyborg was wide-eyed. Well, as wide-eyed as you could get when one of your eyes was robotic.

Artemis grinned as she entered her initials on the high score list. "Never underestimate a girl with a near unlimited supply of quarters and quite a bit of free time."

Cyborg stared at her in shock. "But you, you-"

"Oh, don't tell me that the 'Great One' is tongue-tied," said Robin.

"Could you enjoy this any less?" asked Cyborg.

Robin considered the question, stroking his own imaginary goatee. "That depends. Hmm.. No. Don't think so." _Maybe I'll go easy on Cy. This is a much more fun method of torture._

Raven lifted her eyes from the book she was reading. She sighed. Artemis was so like her sister. Pretty, funny, she seemed to click with all of them. And Raven didn't trust her. Not one bit. Artemis seemed to lay down her entire story when they first met, but you could never know for sure. Even if she was telling the truth, Raven would still have doubts. She never sensed deception from her, but some people are accomplished liars. Raven sighed again. _I sense she will be here for a while. I should get used to her presence. But that doesn't mean I have to like it._

_----_LATER THAT NIGHT----

The anger woke Raven up first. She could sense it with her powers: a current of raw, raging emotion. It started as anger, before fading into regret and sadness. A rare mote of optimism found it's way through before the anger resurfaced. It was a consuming anger, like a lit candle when it was held before a curtain. It raged and roiled, with the slightest hint of self-control holding it back. Raven could catch words, screams, and a few flashes of imagery. She saw a red sword quite a bit, as well as a bloody black one. For a millisecond, she saw a red eye, one with a bit of grey in it, and Slade's easily recognizable mask. The images were, disturbing, to say the least. Raven extended her mind and explored throughout the Tower. The other four were asleep, which left one logical conclusion: Artemis. It seemed that she was outside, above her on the roof.

Raven pulled on her cloak and leotard and walked out the door. She levitated silently down the halls until she got to the elevator that led to the roof. She walked inside and pushed a button. When the doors slid back the rooftop was empty. She walked around looking for Artemis. She found her sitting on a chunk of rock hovering near the far edge of the roof. Her back was facing Raven. She was sitting cross-legged with her hands on either knee. She almost looked peaceful, but the intense waves of emotion around her counteracted that.

Raven walked over to the edge of the roof. "Uh, Artemis?"

Artemis turned and stood on her rock. She raised a hand, and it moved forward to the edge of the roof. Artemis stepped off the rock onto the rooftop. The rock, now that Artemis was no longer on it, plummeted to the ground. "Hi, um, Raven was it?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. So, what were you just doing?" Raven could feel the conflicting emotions around Artemis. In Raven's mind, it was like Artemis was surrounded with a dull, wine-red glow, an aura, if you will.

Artemis shrugged. "Meditating, in a sense. I just needed to relax. What are you doing?"

"You woke me up."

"I woke you up?" Artemis was disbelieving, as she hadn't been making any noise. "Was I thinking too loud, Raven?"

_Wow. The newcomer even has beginner's lever sarcasm. One up on her sister in that respect._ "Sort of. I'm an empath, you see, which means I sense emotion. So it wasn't that you were 'thinking too loud', it was more your overwhelming anger."

"Oh. Well I have had a lot of things to sort out now. You can't blame me for being a bit angry."

"Right."

Artemis tilted her head to the side, curious. "Why is it we don't talk much? I mean, I've only been here for a day, that's true, but already I know _way_ more about Starfire then I expected to know and I've talked with Beast Boy. I haven't tried talking to Cyborg." She laughed quietly. "He might still be mad at me for beating him. But you and Robin are the only ones who haven't spoken with me yet."

"I don't really do talking. Neither does Robin." She allowed herself to have the tiniest of smirks. "Unless of course Starfire is involved."

"I knew it! They so have crushes on each other!" She laughed, but then quickly grew more serious. "So why don't you do talking?"

"Usually I don't have anything of interest to say. Not everyone likes to talk to the "creepy goths with dark powers."

"Dark powers?"

Raven lifted her hand and a black claw formed in midair. It followed her hand motions for a minute or so before fading away into nothingness. "I'm not just an empath. I'm also a telekinetic and a telepath."

"You mean you can enter people's minds?"

"If I wanted to. I try not to. Some people consider it an invasion of privacy." Raven looked around. "I should head to bed."

Artemis didn't give up; she wanted to have a chat with Raven, and she was determined to get one. "The moon is young. We could chat for a while, so I could get to know you. I might be here a while. I should get to know my new roommates."

"No." Raven's voice was firm and unyielding. It took her time to open up to her friends. She just wasn't that type of person that shared everything, like Starfire. And she definitely wouldn't tell Artemis anything. She could betray them all in a heartbeat. She turned to leave.

"It's because of Terra isn't it? Is that why you won't talk to me? Because of what my sister did?" Artemis looked down, disappointed. "I should have known I'd have to pay for that."

Raven winced inwardly. Artemis was more perceptive than she gave her credit for. Inside her head, Wisdom and Knowledge were giving her a lecture. _"She seems sincere enough, Raven. At least try to talk to her."_ _She could betray us. "From what she has told us, she owes Slade nothing. He has tried to kill her, and he killed her people. Worse still, he is responsible for her sister's fall." True, but she could have been lying._ Raven did not believe her words as she spoke them. Her emotions had backed her into a corner. _"As you say Raven. Just remember not to judge people before you get to know them. We know how you hate it."_ With that, Wisdom and Knowledge withdrew into their own parts of Raven's mind, and she was left to her own devices. _Damn emotions and their guilting! _

Raven sighed. "I suppose if you'd like we could talk in my room." Raven walked over to the elevator. "But only if you don't touch anything."

As soon as Artemis walked inside Raven's room, she felt as though she'd entered a tomb. The walls were painted a deep purple, accented with flowing black ivy designs. There were bookshelves upon bookshelves, taking up a great portion of the room. Artemis fascinated by the many paintings and statues, but even more so by the large, ornate bird cage hanging from the ceiling, and the large raven inside it. Artemis walked over to the bird, smiling as it stared at her with its big, black eyes. "Hello. What is your name?"

"Her name's Lenore."

Artemis' throat tightened at the mention of her mother's name. "What did you say?"

"My raven. Her name is Lenore. You know from the poem The Raven by-"

"Edgar Allen Poe. I know it's one of my favorites. Lenore was my mother's name."

"Oh."

Artemis looked a book lying on the desk, and gasped when she saw the title written across its spine. "I don't believe it! It's a copy of Book of Azar! Where did you get this?"

Immediately the book was encased in a sphere of black energy. "Don't touch that!" Raven chided harshly. "It's the only copy I was given."

"Are you Azarathian?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing. It's just that my mother was fascinated by Azarathian culture." Artemis looked at the book with longing. "She always wanted to read The Book of Azar."

"So I take it that Azarathians knew of the Elemental Plane?"

"From what I knew they were neighboring dimensions. However the people of Azarath didn't like to associate with us. We were too 'emotional and warlike' for their liking. Although it probably didn't help that the only time Azarathians made contact with the Elementals, they were attacked by members of the Fire Sect. They left shortly after that and the Elementals never saw an Azarathian again."

"May I ask you a question, Artemis?"

"Go ahead."

"What was your mother like?"

Artemis took a few seconds to answer her question. "She was kind and strong. She cared for others first, and herself second. She saw the best in everyone, and she was a wonderful mother. I miss her dearly. Raven, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What was my sister like when she was here?"

"She was very- energetic. Everyone became fast friends with her. She seemed to know exactly what to say, but at the same time was more lost then anyone I have ever met."

Artemis smiled sadly. "She did not change much, then. Now when you say 'everyone', are you including yourself?" Raven's silence was all she needed to answer her question. "You did not trust her, just as you do not trust me."

Raven nodded silently.

"Why?"

"After Terra, it is hard for me to trust people. For all I know, you will betray us just like she did."

"But I won't."

"I have no way of knowing that."

Artemis thought for a few minutes. "There is one way."

"Enlighten me."

"You could read my mind."

Raven sighed. "I wish it was that simple. To sift through memories, I would have to enter the person's mind. To do so, I would need the person's express permission that not only can I enter their mind, they would not harm me while I did so."

Artemis met Raven's eyes. "You may do whatever you need to do, and I will not hurt you while you do so."

"Alright then. Have a seat. This may take a while."

Raven walked over to one of her many bookshelves and pulled out an ancient looking spell book. She started flipping through it until she found the entry she was looking for. Once she found the page she sat across from Artemis, and placed the book between them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Raven.

"Yes."

"Alright. You'll go into a sort of trance while I'm in your mind. You won't feel anything, so try to relax. And above all, do not open your eyes until I say to. Hold out your hands." Artemis obeyed and held her hands out in front of her, palms down. "Close your eyes."

"Raven?"

Raven looked up from her book. "Yes?"

"Just remember: You had my permission to enter."

Raven nodded, and laid her hands on top of Artemis', closed her eyes, and began to chant:

"Azariòn Metûle, Azeriòn Caprie

Azule Epthirion, Metrion Metrie

Se Mor'anor Ones Fiana

Metûle Metrion Ones Kiana

Metzion Kiranos, Forsana Metabos

Ut het _filamos_!"

A jolt of violet electricity shot through Raven's hands. It sparked and sizzled in the air before sinking in between Raven and Artemis' eyebrows. The room was swept up in a miniature whirlwind. Air currents swept around them, blowing anything that wasn't tied down, but neither of them opened their eyes. Somewhere in the background, Lenore cawed as her cage was being blown around.

Raven felt as though she was spinning in the air. Then suddenly it all stopped. She felt herself falling through the air, before crashing into what felt an awful lot like grass and pine needles. She cracked open an eye experimentally. She was lying on her back in what appeared to be a forest. She sat up to take stock of her surroundings.

The smell of crushed pine needles infused the air with it's heady fragrance. The moon hung high in a starry, cloudless sky. Occasionally moonlight filtered in through a gap in the pine trees. The sound of owls could be heard clearly, as could the sound of a cracking twig whenever a rabbit or another small woodland creature traipsed through.

_So this is Artemis' mind. It's interesting to say the least. It's definitely more imaginative than mine. Now, where would her memories be? If I were in my mind, they would probably be with Knowledge. But I have a feeling that her emotions aren't personified like mine. I suppose I'll just have to look around._

Raven sat up and began walking. Artemis' entire mindscape seemed to be a forest. An extremely realistic forest at that. The monks of Azar had told her that the more creative a person's mindscape was, the more they let their emotions roam. And from the looks of things, Artemis' emotions had a field day. She hiked through a seemingly endless expanse of pine trees before she came to a small clearing. She felt as though she had been hiking for hours, but she knew in the real world, it had not been more than a few minutes. A person's mind was like that. You could spend what felt like years in there, but in reality it was no more than a few hours.

She stretched her sore muscles and readjusted her cloak. Then, she heard the unmistakable _snap_ of breaking branches. I_t's probably just a rabbit or something. Or a virtual rabbit. Or whatever you_ _call things in here._ She resumed her stretching. _Snap_. "There it is again," she muttered. She heard something else. It sounded like someone plucking a guitar string. No that wasn't right. She had heard that sound before. Oh, what was it? Raven's eyes widened in realization. _A bowstring! _

Raven ducked, and not a second too soon. For a few seconds later, an arrow whizzed it's way past where Raven's chest had just been, burying itself deep in the trunk of a pine tree. Her muscles tensed, and she immediately got ready for combat. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried, calling on her powers. Nothing happened. Raven's eyes widened. _My powers don't work in here!_ She threw herself behind an enormous pine tree. After what felt like ten minutes, she relaxed and stepped back out into the clearing. Whoever they were, they were gone.

Just then something sharp and pointy was jabbed into the back of Raven's neck, drawing a bit of blood. A cold, female voice broke the silence.

"You have trespassed into sacred territory, human. Now you die."

END

Author's Note: Ha-ha. I love the cliffy too much. Poor Raven, it seems Artemis' mind does not like being intruded upon. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had high school reading stuff to do. Ahh! School starts the 1st! Luckily for me though, my birthday's on Labor Day, so I get it off. Yayness! Remember, REVIEW!!!!! People who review are not sent to alternate dimensions by Raven. So review and stay tuned for the next chapter: Aderes!

Artemis out.


	8. Chapter 8: Aderes

Artemis Chapter 8: Aderes

Author's Note: Oh. My. God. Sixty six reviews! I'm SO happy!!! You have no idea! That and my story has 1226 hits! I'm super super happy! P.S. Call me crazy, but I hear Aderes' lines voiced by Jennifer Hale. Really, don't ask. I've just been playing too much KotOR.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own the _Goldfinger_ reference. So STFU lawyers! Don't make me sic my dachshund on you!

---

_"You have trespassed into sacred territory, human. Now you die."_

Raven's mind raced, as she strove to come up with an escape plan. Pretty soon the mystery woman would let go of her bowstring and that would be the end of her. Her powers were useless here. Naturally, Raven quickly came up with the second most viable solution: She thrust her arm back and elbowed her attacker in the stomach. The woman buckled, her arrow slicing a line down Raven's neck. Raven ran. She didn't stop running until she came to a small stream. She collapsed next to it and regained her breath. She washed her hands and face in the stream. The water wasn't frigid as she expected, but pleasantly cool. _Who is that woman and why does she want to kill me?__At least she's gone now._

Just then an arrow was shot into Raven's cloak, pinning her to the ground. She tried to free herself, but an arrow shot into the hood of her cape, and slammed her back. Within seconds, her arms were likewise pinned. The arrows were buried deep, the feathered ends just sticking up from the ground. Her attacker stepped out from the shadows, lit only by the moonlight around her.

She was tall, almost six feet in height. Her hair seemed to be made out of moonbeams, each strand glowing like fiery white wire. It cascaded down her back and fell around her shoulders. Her skin was very pale and gave off a light, silvery sheen. She looked no older than seventeen, although the worn and aged quality of her eyes disputed her youthful appearance. She stood with a great dignity, as if she was the sole undertaker of an important duty.

A brown leather quiver was slung across her back, filled completely with silver arrows fletched with white feathers. She was dressed in a short, sleeveless tan dress, which had thick gold embroidery along the edges. Her hands were clutching a silver longbow with golden leaves running along it's limbs. An arrow was at the ready, aimed at Raven's heart. The girl's steel grey eyes were dispassionate, and held no mercy towards Raven. She laughed, a high and cold sound. _Cornered. I feel completely cornered._

"Running does no good, I think. This place is my home. I know it well. I know it well enough to know that you have entered Artemis' mind without permission. And it is my duty as her guardian to kill you before you do harm."

Suddenly Raven remembered Artemis' words: "_Remember, you had my permission to enter."_ She must have anticipated this.

"Wait! I did have permission!"

The girl's eyes narrowed in mistrust but she lowered her bow out of curiosity's sake. "Did you now? And who, pray tell, gave you this permission? If I know Artemis, which I do, very well I might add; she would not trust someone to enter her mind. I will, however, listen to what you have to say. After all," she laughed, "I do not think you are going anywhere."

Raven regaled the entire story for the girl. She listened with an impassive, cautious face, much like Raven's own. When she was finished, the girl moved closer. She lowered her bow to Raven's face. _This is the end, I suppose. Amazing. I helped prevent the apocalypse and this is how I die. _She closed her eyes, waiting for the girl to let go of the bowstring. She did.

_Hmm. I don't feel very dead._ Raven opened her eyes. The arrow that was once aimed at Raven was buried in the ground a millimeter away from her cheek. _She spared me. Why?_ The girl bent down and silently plucked the arrows from the ground and placed them in her quiver. She extended Raven a hand and pulled her up. "It would appear that I have misjudged you. For that, I apologize."

Raven stood up and faced the girl. "Uh, it's no problem," she said. She was still wary of the girl. After all, she couldn't use her powers, and this girl had an ample supply of sharp, pointy objects. Raven asked the girl a question that had been burning at the tip of her tongue for quite some time.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Of course, proper introductions must be made. I am Aderes, the Maiden of the Silver Bow. I am Artemis' guardian spirit. I am her conscience, the one who guides her actions and learns from her experiences. I learn what she learns, I feel what she feels, and I will rejoin the beyond when she is dead."

"Can you help me look through her memories?"

"I could. The place that you seek is a ways away; we would have to walk a while."

_Great. More hiking. Oh joy of joys. _

They hiked for a long time under the blanket of pine trees. On one of their breaks, Raven looked up at the sky. It was incredibly realistic rendering, for a mind scape. Then she noticed that even though time passed quicker in the mind, the moon's position in the sky had not changed. _It should be at least sunrise now. At least in here. But it has remained as dark as when I arrived._

Aderes saw what Raven was staring at. "The sky, it does not change. It is always night here."

Raven stared at her, mystified. "Why?"

Aderes flexed her hand upwards, toward the stars. "Night was when Artemis was born, at the exact moment the moon was highest in the sky. Because of this, she has always shared a special connection with the moon and the night sky. Terra was born at sunrise. So her mind is likely the opposite."

"Oh," Raven replied. _Weird._

"We are here."

Raven looked around. She saw nothing of interest. "And where is here?"

Aderes reached out and plucked a large branch from their path, exposing an area Raven had not yet seen.

"_Here_ is here, Raven."

"Wow."

Raven could not say anything else, because words could not describe what she saw. I will, however, do my best to elaborate. The entire expanse was an enormous lake fed by a sparkling, pure waterfall. Gentle ripples gathered where the waterfall met the lake's surface, before gracefully fading away into nothingness. Whistling reeds accompanied the lake's shores, and Raven could hear the gentle croaking of bullfrogs. "This lake is the embodiment of her mind. Her thoughts are the water that keeps this waterfall flowing, always mixing and melding her hopes and dreams, and- her fears. For the most part, her mind is clear, as is her purpose in life. But occasionally," she pointed to a small stream of brownish sludge-like water," her 'bad thoughts' get in the way of things. If you had been here earlier, that little stream had practically taken over the entire lake. It's a miracle she contained herself long enough for the stream to shrink again."

Raven looked around at the lake. "This is amazing," she murmured.

"Would you like to take a closer look?" Raven nodded.

Aderes and Raven walked to the very edge of the lake. Raven knelt down and brushed her fingers against the water. The water was cool and almost made Raven want to jump in the lake. Aderes knelt down next to her and dipped one of her arrows in the water.

Almost immediately, small glassy black orbs rose up from the surface, glowing with an inner silver light. Shadows and moving shapes swirled around inside them. Raven sat, transfixed by the orbs. Aderes only said, "You must know." Immediately the orbs swirled faster around the air, trailing glowing lines in their wake. They were glowing closer to Raven's hand. Before she could cry out, one sank into Raven's skin and her vision started to shift.

--_Flashback_( Well, one of Artemis' memories, but regardless)--

Raven looked around. She was somewhere in a desert city. Her fair skin was already starting to bake in the dry heat. Merchants hawked their wares to locals and tourists alike. Children ran amuck in the streets. "Give me some red shoes, because I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," Raven mumbled. She looked off into the distance. She saw pyramids. _Egypt then. I'm in Egypt. In Artemis' memory._

It looked like she was in an outdoor cafe. Thick purple and orange awnings obscured the harsh desert sun and instead let small beams of sunlight in through the gaps. A well dressed, middle-aged Egyptian man sat at a table in front of her reading a newspaper and periodically checking his watch. His golden rings clinked together as he drummed his hand on the table. _He must be waiting for Artemis._

"Wait a minute. I just dropped out of the sky, and this means nothing to these people?" _Duh. This is a memory. They're trapped in a pocket of time. They won't notice me or anything I do. This _is_ Artemis' memory. So where is she?_

As if on cue, Artemis stepped through Raven and sat down silently at the table. The man's newspaper was blocking his face and he didn't notice. "What, I don't get an 'excuse me'?" Raven asked. Artemis said nothing. Raven didn't think she would. This Artemis looked younger, maybe by a year. She had also traded her almost all-black attire for light-colored desert garb. Faint wisps of her black hair hung around her face. The rest of her head was hidden by a tan hood. She hadn't given up her swords, though. Raven could see them clinking under a loose fold of cloth.

"Hello, Haseem."

The man nearly jumped out of his seat. "By Allah, Moonchild, don't do that again!" he cried in thickly accented English.

Artemis smiled. "Oh, but it's fun." She noticed the newspaper he was reading. "Any mention of the foiled robbery yesterday? Normally, I'd read about it myself, but I have _absolutely_ no idea how to read Arabic."

The man turned the paper towards her so she could see the mug shots of three men. "The notorious cat burglar Faisil Mahmood and his two accomplices were found yesterday in famed gold bullion tycoon, Auric Goldfinger's, home. Heh, interesting name. The men, their arms and legs tied, confessed to counts of breaking and entering, conspiracy, and premeditated murder. They also spoke of a young teenage girl who was responsible for their capture. According to the thief lord, Mahmood, the girl could "bend the air and create fire from her fingertips". The girl's physical description is, as of yet, unknown. Police are discounting this 'girl' for lack of evidence. All three men are facing trial and most likely the death penalty. This capture has ended a reign of plundering lasting almost five years," Haseem finished. He winked at Artemis. "All in a day's work, eh, Moonchild?"

"All in a night's pay," she corrected him. 'You put a reward on their heads, and I want it."

"Straight to business, I see. Yes well," He slid a fat envelope across the table, "Business is business."

Artemis took the envelope and counted the U.S. currency within. Once she was satisfied, she pocketed the envelope. "Indeed it is."

"You do good work, Moonchild. Perhaps you would like to join the organization full time."

Artemis smiled. "A bounty hunter's life is a fun one, I must admit. But I have other business, Haseem. Business that has inevitably led me out of this fair country. I leave today."

Raven gaped at Artemis. _Bounty hunter?!? Well it did explain how she got money for her large globe-spanning trek. _Up until then, Raven thought that the lack of funds was a potential hole in her story. Now it seems she was proven wrong.

"Still chasing that elusive Slade, Moonchild? He must be a crafty one to escape you for so long, heh?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Crafty, indeed."

Haseem leaned in closer to the table. "I hear whispers of this man from my many informants. He is as fast as an Egyptian asp, and just as deadly. You must tread carefully. But you are a good girl. You are an even better bounty hunter."

He withdrew two small boxes from the chest pocket of his tan suit. "I wish to give you these. The first box has something to get you where you need to be, and what's in the second box will protect you when you get there."

Artemis opened the first box. It contained a set of keys and directions to a motorcycle garage along with a copy of _Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance._ Artemis gasped. "Thank you Haseem."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Moonchild."

Artemis opened the second box. A snake ring and an ankh necklace rolled out into her outstretched hand. Artemis smiled widely, slipping the ring on her finger.

Haseem looked at her, smiling as he saw the grinning girl. "That ring was my grandmother's, you mind it well."

Artemis smiled. "I will, Haseem. My ferry leaves in a few hours. I have to get ready."

"Where are you disappearing to, Moonchild?"

"America. I have unfinished business with an old friend."

"That friend best watch their step. I know that look in your eyes. May Allah smile on you and your ventures, Moonchild. I know I will hear word of your exploits. And the next time you are in Egypt, remember to look for old Haseem, eh?"

"I will Haseem." She stood up and started to walk away. "I'll be back Haseem! You won't get rid of me this easily!" she called over her shoulder.

Raven watched as the man fold up his newspaper and saw Artemis leave. "Farewell, Moonchild. Until we meet again."

--End Memory--

Haseem and the rest of the landscape surrounding Raven dripped down like oil in front of her eyes. She was lifted into the air soundlessly, as waves and patches of color swirled around with nauseating patterns. Raven felt as though she was being spun into space. _When will this end?_ With that, Raven fell rather unceremoniously into a different memory in Artemis' mind.

--More Memories(Yay memories!)--

Raven lifted herself from the hard, rocky ground. She was in some sort of cave. Her back was tired and sore and she didn't have the power to heal it. But soon she forgot all of that with what she saw next. Slade was fighting Artemis. And Artemis was losing. Very badly. _This must be before we met. At the, Sanctuary, I think it was called. This must have been the day that Artemis' people died. She wasn't lying, she really is telling the truth. I was- wrong?_

Raven flinched when she saw Artemis being flung against a rocky wall. She wished there was something she could do, but this fight was in the past. All she could do is watch. She followed the battle throughout the cave. Artemis was cornered by Slade. He said something quietly. She could barely make out the words :_ "Don't need another apprentice"._

A girl stepped forward and stood next to Slade. Her auburn hair shone from the indigo fireball she had wrapped around her hand, and her grey eyes were brimming with malice. Raven guessed that this was Atalanta. Artemis and Atalanta exchanged words, and Artemis futilely tried to turn Atalanta away from Slade. Raven's eyes narrowed. Slade had turned yet another person away from their friends with promises of power and inciting jealousy. Slade ordered Atalanta to kill Artemis. It seemed that she complied, and Artemis fell to the floor, her clothing singed and burned. Her face was ashy, and her arms and legs were bruised beyond belief. Slade and Atalanta turned and left. Blue fire licked across the ground, leaving sooty lines.

Time seemed to fast forward. The sky, which was tinged with purple and orange quickly changed to almost black. Artemis stirred. She got to her feet, and cringed in pain. Her shirt sleeve was charred and ashy, and some of it fell off all together. One pant sleeve was eight inches shorter than the other. Her legs were sooty and bruised. A half-melted water bottle slid out of her jacket pocket, sloshing water onto the ground. Her arms were puffy, red, and bloody from her elbows to her fingertips, and she tried her best not to move them. Instead, she shoved her hands into the bottle, wincing in pain. Raven looked on curiously. _What is she doing?_ The water in the bottle glowed a light blue, bringing her hands back to normal, the skin unblemished. _She's healing herself. _After aminute or sothe water in the bottle ran out, leaving the wounds on Artemis' forearms untreated. She looked around desperately before finding a small mud puddle near her foot. She lifted a small stream out of the puddle and wrapped it around both her arms. Suddenly, the water, which was glowing a gentle blue, darkened to a murky brown. Artemis' eyes widened in horror as she realized her mistake. "Dirty water," she murmured. "No!" Artemis cried out in pain and fell again, as the smell of blackening flesh filled the air. Raven then understood why Artemis never took off her armbands. "Now I know_," _she whispered.

--End Memory--

The area surrounding Raven dissolved once again in a shimmering array of light and color. When her vision settled, she saw she was sitting once again at the shores of the lake Aderes had taken her to. Aderes was sitting on a nearby rock, one of the black orbs swirling around her outstretched hand. If she noticed Raven standing next to her, she said nothing. She sent the little orb back into the lake with a flick of her hand. "Memories are powerful things, are they not, Raven? They hold so much for some people, and yet so little for others. Hopefully you learned something."

"How did you-"

"This is my realm. I can do what I want."

Raven said nothing for a few minutes. She was still mulling over the memories she had just seen. "How did that thing in the cave, how did that happen to her?"

"Healing is a tricky practice. Artemis is still a novice in that particular art. When you heal, the water must be pure and clean, or the water will actually reverse the healing process. Artemis, in her haste to treat her injuries, drew her water from a mud puddle. She was lucky to escape alive. A good thing too, for I would have died with her. "

"Can you take me back to the outside world?"

"I can." She pointed to the rocky precipice that the waterfall was streaming from. "Do you see that?"

Raven nodded.

"You need to go to the top of that rock, and jump off."

Raven gaped at her, as would any right-thinking person. "Let me get this straight. You want me to climb to the top of a twelve foot rock, and jump off? That tends to cause a minor case of deadness."

Aderes laughed. "You aren't jumping off the rock into a black void, genius. You're jumping into the deepest part of the lake, the heart of her mind. It isn't my fault that that's the only way to leave her mind. I only guard this realm. I didn't create it."

Raven swallowed. Now that she knew the truth, she would have preferred the black void. She did not like water, and she was pretty sure water's feeling was mutual. "How deep is the lake?"

Raven saw the barest hint of a smirk on Aderes' lips. "Deep enough."

Raven crossed her arms. "I'm serious, you know."

"As was I." Aderes paused for a moment. "You aren't _afraid _are you?"

Raven was aghast. At least, she tried to look aghast. "Me? Afraid? Never. I don't _do_ fear." She thought of the last time she tried to deny an emotion. "Alright. Maybe a little. But it's nothing I can't handle."

"So you are leaving, then?"

"Yeah. This place is great and all, but I'd like to go home."

"Well give Artemis my regards." She curtsied, her arrows threatening to spill from her quiver. "May the Force be with you."

Raven lifted an eyebrow at that. "What?"

Aderes smiled. "Just go. Farewell, Raven, perhaps our paths will cross again."

"Good bye, Aderes."

Raven climbed up the rock on her own. It was an arduous task, as it seemed the hand and footholds changed every few minutes. It was almost like Artemis' mind wouldn't let her leave. When she finally reached the top, she made the mistake of looking down. The lake seemed ready to swallow her up in its inky depths. The space between the lake and the rock seemed to stretch and lengthen. Raven took a deep breath and put a foot over the rock into the air. It stayed there for about a millisecond before she placed it back on the rock. _Come on. You've never been afraid of heights before. But then again, I had the benefit of my powers._

"Do you need any help?"

Raven whipped around and nearly lost her footing on the rock. Aderes was standing behind

her. "You need to stop doing that," said Raven.

Aderes smiled. "But it's fun. Now, do you need help or not?"

Raven frowned. "I should be able to do this myself. But-"

"You can't take the first step," finished Aderes.

Raven nodded. Aderes stepped closer. "What are you doing?" asked Raven.

"I'm helping you take the first step." Without another word, Aderes reached out and pushed Raven off the ledge. Raven tumbled down feet-first. She could hear Aderes shout "You're welcome!" _If I wasn't falling backwards off a ledge, I would-_ Raven hit the water hard, and that stopped her expletive-laden thought. her back and legs were numb from striking the water. Without being able to move them, she sank quickly through the water. Before she went under, she managed a small breath, and then sank into the lake.

The water was cold, and oppressive. It felt like it was crushing her from all sides. She struggled to open her eyes. She was falling rather rapidly through the water, faster than she would in the real world. The faint bluish light from the surface was growing dimmer and dimmer, as the water surrounding Raven became progressively darker. Air was being sucked out of her lungs quicker then she could blink. Soon she felt starved, and completely drained. _I can't take much more of this. Either I'm going to leave this place, or I'm going to die here. _She could see a white light that was growing brighter. She seemed to be gravitating towards it. _Hmm. I'm going into the light. I wonder how many times _that_ has been used before.__Any second now, the water pressure and my lack of air will kill me. What a cheery thought.__Three... _She closed her eyes. _Two... _Her body tightened. _One..._

"Raven! Raven, are you okay?" It was Artemis.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Do I look okay to you?" After all, she was sopping wet and half hanging off her bed. Artemis was standing over her concerned. She grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to her feet. Raven tilted her head to the side and shook water out of her ear. She also lifted up a book a few times with her powers to make sure she still had them. "Raven? You're soaking! Here, uh, hold on to something."

Raven gripped the edge of her bedspread tentatively. "What are-". Raven was surrounded by a whirling cyclone of air. Her firm grip on her bedspread kept her from being swept away. A few minutes later, the cyclone ended. Raven looked herself over. She was completely dry. She looked over at Artemis. "Jet dry," she said, "Comes in handy."

"Thanks."

Artemis plopped down on Raven's bed. "So how was your little sojourn into my mind?"

Raven sat down next to her. "It was very interesting," she said, "Moonchild the bounty hunter, huh? Interesting occupation for a fourteen year old."

Artemis shrugged. "What can I say? I needed money, desperately. I had a job at a coffee house for about a day or two, until Haseem saw me training. He offered me a better job, one that paid more. So, Moonchild the Bounty Hunter was born."

"I see. Tell me, did you know that there's a girl with a bow and arrow living inside your head?"

Artemis stared at her. "What?"

Raven explained Aderes and her purpose inside her mind. "Oh, my guardian. Mother told me that every Elemental was born with one. They are the part of us that gives our power over the Elements. Because of this, they are always well-guarded, so no one may enter an Elemental's mind and kill them. Doing so would take away our power," Artemis said, "But it seems mine can take of herself."

Raven rubbed the back of her neck, and looked at the holes in her cloak and leotard. The cuts where the arrows scraped her were just beginning to heal over. "No kidding."

Artemis re-adjusted herself on the bed. "What did you see? Can you trust me?"

Raven sighed. "I can't not. Not when the truth is right in front of me. It goes against everything I've been taught."

Artemis smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Raven nodded.

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something, Artemis?"

"What?"

Raven gestured to her arms. "Do they hurt?"

Artemis rubbed one of her armbands self-consciously. "All the time."

Raven bit her lip. "I don't understand. Why don't you just try healing again?"

"It isn't that easy; I wish it was. They're too damaged for healing. It would be foolish for anyone to try," she said bitterly.

"So does this make us friends?"

"That's entirely up to you Raven. You know I'm not a liar, so the decision is up to you."

Raven thought for a second. "How did you know you could trust us?"

"My mother always told me 'The pillars that stand together last longer than the ones that stand alone' Simply put, you can't get through life on your own. I needed friends. You saved me, took me in, and gave me a home. What better people are there to trust?"

Raven thought about when she had first left Azarath. She was cold and alone, and barely made it through the days. Being with the Titans changed that. It gave her a place to stay, and for the first time in her life, she could declare that she had friends. "I guess you're right," she said. It was silent for a few minutes.

Artemis stood up. "My statement still stands. But right now, I'm a bit tired. Kahmet probably wants food by now anyway. Good night Raven. Good night, Lenore." Lenore let out a gentle _caw _in response. Artemis walked out the door, letting it swish behind her.

_You did nothing wrong in not calling her your friend. She hasn't earned it yet anyway. "I don't know Rae-Rae. She seemed kinda nice." Shut up, Happy. Nobody asked you._

End

I dunno. Not so happy with the way I ended this chapter. But Happy reminds me of one of my friends that I was just talking to, so I had to slip her in. Plus I'm tired, and am in need of my coffee. Mmm, coffee.. And I had to put in "May the Force be with you". What can I say? I'm a Star Wars geek, and damn proud of it. I liked writing Aderes. For those that wondered, her name means "Protector" in Greek. I thought it was fitting. Yes, I am well aware of my rambling. So I'll cut it short: REVIEW AND MY DACHSHUND WON'T KEEELLLL YOOOUUUUU!! (Pulls a Darth Vader) You underestimate the _power_ of the _dachshund_! (Add weird breathing noises.) Hehe. Good night folks!

-Artemis out.


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

Artemis Chapter Ten: Complications

Author's Note: This is the third to last chapter in Artemis!! So sad! I've been working on this story for years. But once I'm done, I'll write in all the deleted scenes that never made it into the story. I had a few of them, such as Artemis sparring with Robin, quality time in the garage with Cyborg, and her first encounter with Silkie. Then it's on to the sequel. I know. I never stop giving. I'm just awesome like that. LOL. But if you wish to get the full experience of this story, read the flashback story for it. "Of Love and Betrayal." I'll try to update that one soon too. And I know Kahmet is a little too proper for an Egyptian street cat. But the real cat I based him on, Kamet, who lives in Sparta's animal shelter, is so "holier than thou", it's funny. Seriously, he stays on a big shelf next to the heater on the wall because he thinks the other cats aren't good enough for him! He likes me though. My friend John, on the other hand? Not so much. Ah, good times at Room For One More. Furthermore, in the comics, Beast Boy could talk to animals. I know he never did it in the show, but bear with me. Also, check out my profile in all it's awesomeness. I have discovered the glory of the online-dollmaker. I guess I went a little overboard, but who cares?

The Fracking Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TEEN TITANS!!! SO SHUT THE HELL UP LAWYERS! Hehe. Please, somebody take the Coca-Cola away from me. Further more, the following songs DO NOT, I REPEAT _DO NOT _belong to me: "Any Way You Want It" and "Don't Stop Believin' ". The totally awesome, fabulous Journey owns them. Not me, comprénde? Also, it goes without saying I don't own YouTube. I mean, c'mon.  
--------------

Kahmet cracked open a malachite colored eye. His nap had been interrupted by Artemis' need to sing while she painted. And to rock music nonetheless. He did not mind her singing, but it was so very _loud_. A cat needs at least eighteen hours of sleep per day, didn't she know that? He wasn't this naturally handsome; he needed his beauty sleep. _Hmm. What to do?_

He could always leave and explore the rest of the expanse outside Artemis' room. Although, he was still wary of the red-headed alien that roamed the halls. The last time she caught him, she put a bonnet on his head and introduced him to this slimy _thing_ called "Silkie". A pink polka-dotted bonnet, even! The indignity! He could wander into the dark girl's room again, but the last time he had done that, she had nearly flayed him alive. _How was I supposed to know that that bird had some personal value to her?_ _It looked tasty to me. _ He was so close too. There was always the green-skinned one. He was definitely the most interesting out of the five that lived in the Tower. _Yes. The green one it is._

Kahmet silently prowled out of the room and into the hallway. _I think it was down the hall to the right, and three doors down. _He crept quietly down the hall, hiding behind a wall when Starfire floated down the hallway. Pretty soon, he came to Beast Boy's room. Luckily for him, Beast Boy had slept with his door partially open. With flexibility and grace that only a cat could muster, Kahmet slid in to Beast Boy's room. He sniffed the air in distaste. His alley in Cairo had smelled better. His sensitive ears could pick up the scurrying of tiny feet throughout the room.

_Mice probably. Or the 'tofu monsters' that the half-robot spoke of. _ He jumped from the doorway onto a desk coated with empty tofu cartons and sticky comic books. _At least this is better than the floor._ He jumped from there to a shelf on the wall. He continued this pattern of running and jumping until he came to the top bunk of Beast Boy's bunk bed. Beast Boy was still asleep on the bed, and was snoring loudly. _His snoring is louder than Artemis' singing! And definitely not as pleasant. _Kahmet plodded over to his head and started nudging it with his paw. _Wake up or shut up, please._

Beast Boy stirred. "Get off Silkie," he mumbled. Kahmet's eyes widened. _What did he just call me?! Oh, he'll pay for that. _He extended one sliver of claw and poked him sharply with it. Beast Boy's eyes opened wide, and he jumped up from his bed, and in the process, hit himself on the ceiling. "What the hell!? Geez, Silkie what did Star-," he trailed off as he noticed who was on the foot of his bed. "Uh, hi Kahmet. Any special reason why you're in my room?" Kahmet meowed in response. _I'm bored._

"Uh huh. Any reason you scratched me with your claw?"

_You wouldn't stop snoring. That and you called me Silkie, which is a call to arms if I've ever heard one. I am certainly not like that gelatinous mass of slime the redhead calls a pet. _He visibly shivered. _Disgusting._

Beast Boy took offense at that. "Hey! Silkie was _my_ gelatinous mass of slime, so give him some respect furball!"

Kahmet raised a paw, and extended all of his claws. _You were saying?_

Beast Boy glanced at the claws warily. "Riiight. So where's Artemis? Still in her room?"

_Yes. You aren't as amusing as I thought you were, so you might as well take me back there._

Beast Boy slid down the ladder of his bunk bed and got a uniform from the dresser. Kahmet slid down as well and hopped on the bottom bunk. Beast Boy quickly got changed."Alright. Let's go." Kahmet hadn't moved off his bed. "Uh, Kahmet? Didn't you just say you wanted to leave?"

Kahmet primly licked a paw. _If you think I'm walking across that floor, you're a complete and utter moron._

Beast Boy sighed and patted his shoulder. "Hop on."

_That's more like it. _Kahmet leapt to his shoulder and curled around his neck. _Ahh_, _I feel so special._

Beast Boy walked down the halls with Kahmet wrapped around him like an oversized neck-warmer. When he reached Artemis' room, Kahmet jumped off and waited for him to open the door. When he neared the door he stopped. What was that noise? Was she singing?

_Oh, she said _

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Dude! No way, I love this song!_ _This is going to be a sight to see. _ With that thought in mind, he opened the door and slid in without her noticing. The smell of paint soon filled his nostrils. Artemis was standing on the far wall, with a green apron on and paintbrush in hand, surrounded by paint cans of all different colors and sizes. The walls, which were once painted with the designs of canyons, now began to take on new life under Artemis' careful hand.

The wall that held all the windows in the room had been painted a light, pale blue with wispy white clouds. Through the clouds, a faint view of a mountain peak was visible. Another wall was of a volcano erupting at night. The lava contrasted sharply with the almost pure black of the sky. The wall next to it pictured an clear waterfall cutting through a mountain. The pink and red flowers by the water's edge contrasted with the pale blue of the water. The final wall was half finished. Artemis was painting cherry blossom trees next to a small stream. The blossoms were gently drifting around the painting, held up by a nonexistent breeze.

But, more interesting than the paintings, was the fact that she was singing while she was painting. And the fact that she was using a second paint brush as a pretend microphone. _Oh, this is just too good. I can't believe she hasn't noticed me yet._

_She said, Hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on_

Artemis was actually dancing and singing at the same time. Beast Boy was just leaning against the wall watching her 'perform', while trying not to laugh. It wasn't as though she was a bad singer; she was actually quite good, but the dancing? He shook his head. Not so much. Between that and 'paintbrush air guitar', it was a wonder that Beast Boy had managed to stay quiet. Kahmet jumped off his neck and walked out the door. _Oh, forget it. __It's worth braving the red head. I definitely can't get any sleep _here.

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it..._

Artemis trailed off as the song ended, pulling of her headphones, and shuffling through the songs on her Walkman. "Hmm, what song should I sing next?"

"Sing more Journey! I like Journey." _Oh, crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"Aah! What are you _doing_ here?!" Artemis jumped backwards and tripped on the tarp she was using to protect the floor. The tarp slid out, leaving the carpet exposed. When she fell backwards, her hands landed in an open tray of bubble-gum pink paint. That action had overturned some of the other cans, sending a multitude of different colored paints across the floor and all over her pants. The can of blue paint which she was holding in the crook of her arm while painting fell out of her hands when she landed. It tipped over, drenching her head and hair in turquoise paint. She withdrew her hands from the tub and wiped them on her apron. Then she dragged them across her face to get the paint off. Some strands of her now blue hair were plastered to her face, giving her a crazed, wild-eyed look. The paint on her hands didn't come off fully, so when she dragged them across her face; she was left with pink streaks.

Artemis stood up, shocked at the paint sliding off her pants in sheets. "M-my carpeting, my paints, my pants, MY HAIR!!!" She glared at Beast Boy. He backed away slowly, awaiting another outburst. Rather, though, Artemis' vision strayed to the wall she had been painting. Beast Boy followed her gaze and visibly blanched. There was a thin, but long, black stripe smeared across the river in her painting. The stripe was still wet, and was dripping down her painstakingly painted landscape. Beast Boy suddenly became very, _very_ still. _Oh, please let not her not see it, please let not her not see it, please let not her not see it... Damn. She saw it._ "Beast Boy," she said calmly. _Much_ too calmly. "Do you see what I see? I think- I _think_ that's black paint. On the river _I_ painted. The _blue_ river I painted. Are rivers black, Beast Boy?" He was silent, too afraid to speak. "Welll..." she said. "Are they?!?"

"Ummmm," he stammered. "Maybe, if they're like, really dirty?" he answered hopefully.

Her eyes narrowed. "That was _definitely_ the wrong answer." He could see black flames gathering around her hands, burning the paint that had covered them clean off. _Is she going to burn- something?_ Beast Boy gulped. _Or__someone_. _But she wouldn't-_ His thoughts were answered when Artemis launched a fireball at his head. It missed- barely. "Beast Boy," she shrieked, "I am going to _KILL _you!" She kicked over the now empty paint cans and started running after him.

Beast Boy screamed in a rather unflattering falsetto, and ran from the room. Raven cautiously peeked out from her doorway as he teared past her. A black fireball quickly followed, brushing his shoulder, creating a small flame. Beast Boy blew on it frantically while still running. He screamed again and turned the corner, disappearing from sight. "Hmm, barely two days and she already has him running for his life. She beat my record," she observed dryly. Artemis followed not a minute later.

"Did Beast Boy come through here!?" she asked her. Raven wasn't _fully_ listening to what she said, nor did she notice that she was dripping paint. She was too busy staring at Artemis' hair. Her, normally black, hair, which was completely, utterly _covered_ in blue paint. _She's dripping_. _She is actually _dripping _paint on the floor._ Her face was a mix of pink and turquoise, giving her an abstract zebra-striped effect. "Artemis, have you seen your hair?" Raven asked slowly. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Some paint got on it."

Raven chuckled at Artemis' failure to comprehend exactly _how_ badly Beast Boy had messed up her hair. "Some? Here, you need to see the extent of the damage." Raven walked into her room and produced a small mirror. Artemis held it to her face cautiously, and dropped it in shock, breaking the mirror in two. With a scream, she turned and ran towards the bathroom, all thoughts of torturing Beast Boy forgotten. "Hey Artemis! When all else fails, throw the grass stain out the window!" Raven shook her head and chuckled as she walked back into her room. _ I should volunteer for security camera duty more often. I have a feeling I'm missing some things. _

Beast Boy ran into his room and locked the door. He cleared off the desk, chair, and any other large furniture objects, and piled them against his door. He hadn't seen Artemis _that_ angry yet, and he didn't really want to see any more. He huddled behind an efficient, if not childish, pillow fort, and waited. The minutes turned to hours, and pretty soon, he figured it was safe to leave. He shouldn't stay in the Tower though. Definitely not with all the power saws and drills in the garage. He didn't really do anything serious, but he had inadvertently messed up her hair. And Beast Boy knew from personal experience that if anyone threatened a girl's hair, that someone was brought down quickly and brutally.

_I think it's safe to leave now._ He pulled off all the furniture that was piled against his door, and slid out into the hallway, and started to run. When he rounded a corner, he ran straight into Cyborg. "Ow," he muttered, as his body hit Cyborg's with a large, metallic _clank._

"Geez, what are you running for!?" Cyborg asked. He thought about it for a minute. "Oh man, what did you do now? Does this have anything to do with why Artemis is in the bathroom completely covered in paint?"

"Dude, I didn't mean to do that!" Beast Boy yelled. "Oh, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm SO DEAD! She's gonna kill me!" He started shaking Cyborg back and forth. "Do. You. Understand? She. Is. Going. To. KILL ME!! I. Am. Going. To. DIE!"

Cyborg pried Beast Boy's arms off of him. "Whoa, easy now. Slow down." said Cyborg. "Start from the beginning..."

Beast Boy explained everything that happened, from Kahmet walking into his room, to him being chased by Artemis through the halls.

Cyborg thumped Beast Boy on the back and laughed. "Only you, man. Only you. I mean, think about it: You threw a water balloon filled with motor oil at Starfire's head-"

"I was aiming for you, and you know it," interjected Beast Boy.

"-You put blonde hair dye in Raven's shampoo-"

"Aw man, that was _stupid. _And it _so_ was not worth those scars I got from when she threw me out of the window."

"-and now you bust in on Artemis singing, ruined her carpeting along with her clothes, her painting, which I can only imagine she's been working tirelessly on; _and_ painted her hair blue?! How do you always end up pissing off every girl who can kick your ass?"

Beast Boy slapped his forehead. "Luck. My, sheer, utter, _dumb_ luck."

Cyborg grimaced. "Well, Artemis is still in the bathroom washing out her hair. You can make a run for the arcade and I'll call you when it's safe to come back."

"You're a good friend Cy. So, can I drive the T-Car to the arcade?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Man!"

Beast Boy walked out the front door and looked up in the direction of the bathroom window. He winced. _I hope she forgives me. I _really _don't want to die a teenager. _With that cheery thought, he turned into a hawk and flew to the arcade.

Beast Boy stayed at the arcade for hours. Cyborg never called, so he assumed that Artemis was still furious with him. He returned his attention to the screen of the game he was playing. _I might as well leave now and take my chances with Artemis. You can only play a video game so many times. Or maybe that karaoke place is still open. _Beast Boy walked out of the arcade and took a deep breath of the evening air. _Maybe this is what I need. A nice long-_

_--------_

"-walk. So, can I go?" The person speaking was a certain blonde-haired schoolgirl, _dying_ for her mother to give her permission to go outside.

Her mother looked up skeptically at her adoptive daughter. "Did you do all your homework, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed, exhaling deeply through her nostrils. "Yes, mom," she replied dully.

Her mother looked up skeptically from her book. "_Even_ your Geometry? Because your last test grade wasn't that good..."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, Mom. Can I go now? I'll be back by nine." She tapped her foot impatiently at the door. Her coat was already on, her fingers twitching anxiously on the doorknob.

Dawn's mother looked up at her from the couch. "Have fun, honey."

"Yes! Finally!" Without a goodbye, Dawn bolted out the door and down the street. She quickly slowed to a walk. At the curb to cross the street, Dawn noticed that same homeless man that had been frequenting the area near her house was there. She thought he was sort of odd, what with his short, platinum blonde hair, and eye-patch. Regardless, she dug into her pocket for a quarter and handed it off to the man. He took it silently and gave her a curt nod in response. The light on the street sign gave her the go-ahead to cross, so she did so. After about ten minutes of walking, she arrived at her favorite spot: the park. She had found herself strangely drawn to the fountain in the heart of the park, and it was there that she walked to now.

She sat down quietly at the edge of the fountain and started dipping her fingers in the water and trailed them around. Her shoes tapped the marble tile on the ground aimlessly. It was peaceful for a few moments, until she closed her eyes. Almost immediately, strange flashes of light and sound played in her mind, coupled with a pounding headache. Her eyes snapped open and she rubbed her throbbing forehead. The strange flashes had been becoming more frequent, ever since that Titan Beast Boy had followed her for a few days.

He was completely insane! His ideas were ridiculous; he actually insisted she used to fight crime with him, and that she could control the earth! But some guy named Slade had made her evil, and she was turned to stone trying to fight him. Right. Somehow though, he said, she was freed from the stone and as a result, lost her memory. _I bet he has a wing in Bellevue named after him._ She could not remember her past regardless; she had just been found roaming the streets one day, in a weird suit, with complete and total amnesia. Even so, she doubted she was ever 'Terra'. She was just Dawn deKnight, your average ordinary teenager. _Right? _That's what she had told him, so it had to be true. _Unless I'm lying to myself. But I wouldn't do that, would I?_

"Having problems?"

Dawn's head whipped around at the sudden voice. It was the homeless man she had given the quarter to. His blonde hair was gleaming brightly in the moonlight, much like Dawn's own. Dawn's brow furrowed in concentration. His voice had seemed so familiar...

"Well?"

Dawn realized she had not answered the man. "Sorta, I guess. I just don't feel all _there_, y'know?"_ Why is the weird homeless guy talking to me?_

The man nodded. "I see. I don't see why _you_ should be having problems though."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, let's see. You have no recollection of your past. I suppose that's a problem. But you were lucky enough to be taken in by a wealthy woman, who sends you to a fancy private school in the richest district in town? Things always work out for the best for you, don't they, Terra? You don't care what happens to those around you, do you?"

_What the heck?!_ "Who told you that!? Why do you know so much about me? Who the heck are you? And my name isn't Terra!"

"Right. You're Dawn now, aren't you? Pathetic child. Did you think you stood a chance against me? Did you _really_ think that you could kill me? You had power in your grasp, and you rejected it. So like your sister. I have no use for either of you now." He sighed, faking sadness. "What a pity."

_What sister!? I don't _have_ a sister! _Dawn started to back away from the man. "Get away from me you freak! I don't know what's wrong with you, but just get _away_!"

He moved one step closer. "Or what, Terra? You'll throw a rock at me? You can't even do _that_ anymore, can you?"

Dawn backed away even further. "Who are you?!" _What does he want! I just want to go home!_

The man pulled a gun from his pocket. Dawn froze. _Holy crap, he's got a gun!_ "Who ar-" The man squeezed the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a miniscule dart buried itself into Dawn's skin, sending its payload of tranquilizer into her veins. She dropped soundlessly to the ground, lying in a curled mass on the marble.

"I'm Slade, _Dawn._ I thought we'd met." Slade dug further into his pocket and pulled out a thin metal circle, turning it so that it caught the moonlight. "By the way," he laughed, flicking the coin back at her, making it bounce off of her forehead. "Thanks for the quarter."

------

Beast Boy aimlessly kicked a stone around the sidewalk as he walked to the karaoke café. He could always turn into a hawk or dog to get there quicker, but he didn't go on walks often and he wanted to savor the feeling. After a few minutes of walking, he reached the Dark Moon Café. The name implied that it was one of the gothic cafés Raven frequented, but, in reality, it was one of the best karaoke places this side of Jump City. He checked the sign on the door: Amateur Karaoke Contest. Perfect. He scanned the roster of names to see if there was a blank spot in the competition. The last spot on the list belonged to one Delilah Moon. _Darn. Well, I can order one of those mocha frappe macchiato things and watch the other people compete. _He pushed open the small door and stepped inside.

The tiny bell fixed to the door tinkled as he walked inside. The café itself was the size of your basic Starbucks, however most of the right side was devoted to a raised platform, DJ booth, and a karaoke machine. A fake fireplace was installed to add ambiance to the café side of the restaurant. Normally, the DJ played classic rock and maybe some jazz, but on Fridays the karaoke part of the café was open for anyone to sing. They also had contests with a cash prize for the lucky winner.

He ordered his coffee and looked around. Being a Friday night, all of the tables were completely filled, save for one. He sat down and started to drink his coffee. He listened to the many competitors sing their hearts out to various karaoke classics like "Hit Me Baby One More Time", and "Bohemian Rhapsody." As three girls finished an interesting rendition of "Since U Been Gone", he finally received the inevitable interruption: "Excuse me, you're sitting in my seat." Beast Boy sighed. _It was good while it lasted._ He got up to give the person their seat, but when he turned around, there was no one there. _What the?_

"Oh, look who it is. It took me _forever_ to get that paint out of my hair. I hope you're happy."

_You've _got_ to be kidding me! _Beast Boy turned around slowly. Artemis was sitting in the chair across from him. She was in normal clothes for a change: A green, long-sleeved V-neck and black jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a thick braid, and she was wearing chunky silver earrings. She had a steaming coffee mug in one hand, and a small fireball in the other. She was tossing the fireball up and down. "You know, in Greek mythology, someone surprised the Goddess Artemis when she was doing something. _She_ turned the man into a deer and had her hunting dogs tear him into pieces. That's a pretty hard act to top. Granted, I can't turn you into a deer, but I'm sure I can think of _something._"

Beast Boy gulped, his eyes following the fireball's every move. "U-uh, y-you know if you _did_ turn me into a deer, I could just change back."

Artemis smiled, and the fireball disappeared. She leaned over the table. "And do you know that I'm joking?"

Beast Boy put a hand over his hammering heart. "Well you could have told me that!"

"Now how much fun would that be?"

Beast Boy glared at her. "At least you got the paint out. _And_ you're not going to kill me."

"Yes, I got the paint out. _Three _vinegar rinses and _two_ bottles of shampoo later. And my favorite jeans are ruined." She pouted. "I hope you're happy."

"Hehe. Sorry about that. So, you're _not_ going to kill me?" Artemis nodded. "Nope. My long, _long_ meditative experience in the shower has taught me that there are better things to do to you. Like, perhaps, getting Cyborg to take this afternoon's footage from the security cameras around my room, make it into a video on the computer, and put it on YouTube. Mainly the parts that have you screaming in terror, running around like a madman, and finally making a pillow fort in your room to hide." She smirked. "You'll be pleased to know that in its short, 2-hour life span; it's already been faved 500,592 times."

He slammed his head down on the table. "No! My rep! My poor, manly rep!"

She laughed. "Sorry Beast Boy, but you don't have much of a 'manly' reputation left, considering what _other _videos Cyborg has of you on his YouTube account." She snickered. "He showed me a video he had taken a few weeks ago, after I got out of the shower, probably to cheer me up. Singing in front of your bedroom mirror is very, um- manly, Beast Boy. Really."

Beast Boy was dismayed, though he tried to save face. "Man! So, um, what are the odds that the rest of the team have seen the video?"

She thought about it. "Hmm, I know Robin and Raven saw it, because Robin helped him edit it, and Raven put in the _funniest_ sound effects and background music. I think 'Ride of the Valkyries' was the theme for when I was chasing you. Although, Starfire," she shuddered, "was otherwise occupied."

He stared at her. "Doing what?" he asked curiously.

"Well, apparently, Raven told her that after I finished making my hair black again I was going to murder you. She, sadly, took that literally."

"Oh, no, she _didn't_..." _What did she do?_

"Mm hmm. To 'plead for your life', she wrote a 'traditional Tamaranean folk song', which she then she sang outside the bathroom door when I was washing out my hair. For _all_ of the three and a half hours I was in there." Artemis winced at the memory. "After that, I was afraid of what she would do if I _did_ kill you."

Beast Boy grimaced, and slurped his coffee. "You're kidding me. I think I'd rather be murdered."

"Same here." They both laughed loudly.

"So, your hair is safe, _my_ hair is safe. Are we cool now?"

Artemis smiled mischievously. She put a finger to her chin like she was thinking. "I think so." She held up a finger. " Almost. You need to do something for me though."

Beast Boy stared at her wonderingly. "What could I possibly do for you?"

The DJ interrupted them, silencing the cafe by tapping loudly on the microphone. "Excuse me," he said. "We're ready for our next and last contestant, so if Delilah Moon could please come up to the stage; we can get this thing underway."

Artemis got up and pulled Beast Boy from his seat. "Geez, talk about perfect timing. You're going to help me win a karaoke contest."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm registered in the contest. I'm supposed to go right now, actually."

"No you're not! I checked the sign-up sheet. The last spot is some person named Delilah Moon. There wasn't any Artemis."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, who do think Delilah Moon is?"

Beast Boy thought about it for a second. The cogs in his head turned and turned, until they gave up and fell apart. "Ummmm. Some girl named Delilah Moon?"

She shrugged. "You're getting there. Keep going."

_What the?!?_ "Okay then, some guy named Delilah Moon?"

She shook her head. "Also no. You're not very good at guessing, are you? She's me."

Beast Boy stared at her, confused. "But your name is Artemis."

Artemis cleared her throat, and in her best fake mysterious voice said: "I have many names." She laughed and walked off to the karaoke stage. "Come on."

_I do _not_ get her. I mean, Raven's easier to understand! _Regardless, Beast Boy followed her onto the stage. She already had the microphone in hand, and the DJ was preparing the song on the karaoke machine. "So what're we singing?" he asked, as he stepped onto the stage.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on!"

"I'll give you a hint: It's a song any self-respecting Journey fan such as yourself would know."

"Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'?"

"Nope."

"Any Way Y-"

She sighed loudly. "_No_."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey, it's starting!" Artemis jumped and grabbed the microphone off of it's stand.

"I still want to know what we're-"

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere..._

_Oh. Duh! This song! Why didn't I think of that? _

Artemis passed off the microphone to Beast Boy, and he started singing.

_**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere...**_

Artemis and Beast Boy looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: _We are _so _winning this contest. _They both took the microphone and sang their hearts out.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile, you can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on..._

Beast Boy got into the song even more, and he started to dance, forgetting the screen and singing the song from memory. When he glanced over his shoulder, he noticed that while Artemis was singing, she wasn't really getting _into_ the song. "Hey," he whispered when there were some brief instrumentals in between the singing, "You might want to loosen up a bit."

"How?" she whispered back.

"I don't know, just like dance or something. Do what I'm doing."

"What, and make a total fool of myself?"

"Hey, you're already on stage. Might as well enjoy it. Oh shoot, gotta sing!"

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people, livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

Beast Boy glanced back at Artemis. To his delight, she had taken his advice, and was dancing along with the music, and the patrons of the café started to sing along with her.

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

She smiled as her part of the song ended. "Told ya," he whispered, before singing his verse.

_**Some will win, some will lose**_

_**Some were born to sing the blues**_

_**Oh the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on..**_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight, people, livin' just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Streeeetliiiight peopleee_

The cafè burst into cheers as they finished singing. "Well, that was a fantastic performance by Delilah Moon and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans! Let's give them a hand!" yelled the DJ. The audience complied eagerly. "Now we're going to ask that you all sit down and be quiet while our judges review the competition!"

Artemis and Beast Boy stepped off the stage and sat back at their table. "That was fun," said Beast Boy. "I don't usually do karaoke with someone else."

"I've never done that, period."

Beast Boy's mouth fell open. "You've never done karaoke before?!"

"Nope."

"Well then, we've got to get you started! We should come here every weekend, to keep the cafè goers on their toes."

Artemis sipped her coffee. "That'd be nice," she said.

"We'd clean out the cafè, that's for sure."

"I don't know about that. I mean, we were good but-"

"Good?! We kicked ass up there!"

Meanwhile, the DJ was announcing the winner of the karaoke contest. "Alright ladies and gentlemen of the Dark Moon Cafè! We have our winners of this week's Amateur Karaoke Contest!

We are proud to announce- that the recipient of the fifty dollar cash prize, and this marvelous sterling silver trophy- are none other than: Delilah Moon and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans!"

"Dude! Did you hear that? We won!" They both jumped up and received their prizes. Beast Boy snatched the trophy- a white column topped with a sterling silver microphone, and Artemis took the check, folding it and putting it in her pocket. "Haha! We go-ot a trophy, we go-ot a trophy! Go us! Go us!" He started performing a weird dance, while trying to juggle the trophy the two had just won. Artemis grabbed it before it fell and broke. Beast Boy glared at her, and stopped dancing.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but your victory dance? It's really scaring me."

He slumped. "Fine. Be that way." After about a second, he perked up. "So, what now?" He elbowed her hopefully. "The night is young, and the arcade is younger."

Artemis thought about it. She had no money with her; she spent it all on the contest entry fee and the coffee. "I don't know. I was just going to go back to the Tower. Washing your hair for three and a half hours straight kinda takes it out of you."

"Then to the Tower it is!" He pointed to the door. "Farewell citizens!" he shouted in a deep, booming voice. "The Silver-Tongued Rulers of Karaoke are... Awaaayyy!" He ran out of the room, and shut the door dramatically. Artemis waved goodbye at the laughing crowd. "Please forgive him," she said. She shrugged and shook her head sadly. "We forgot to refill his meds. Now look at him." With that, she exited, laughing as she went.

Beast Boy and Artemis set out into the chilly night air, walking aimlessly through the sidewalks. "So Artemis, if that _is_ your real name, how does it feel to win your first karaoke contest?"

Artemis hit his arm playfully. "Shut up."

"Seriously, though, is Artemis your real name?"

"Yep. That's my first name."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Not exactly a _last_ name, but my full name is Artemis Delilah Avari. According to my mother, the Elementals didn't really _go_ for last names. Something about being known for your deeds instead of your name, or something. So, in accordance with tradition, I am officially last name-less. What about you?"

He shrugged. "What about me?"

"Your name. Like, what is it? Or did your parents name you Beast Boy?"

"Very funny. I am _not_ telling you my real name. You'd laugh at me."

She scoffed. "No I wouldn't."

He nodded profusely "Oh, yes you would."

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"Bu-"

"Tell me, or I'll have Star sing to you."

Beast Boy looked scandalized. "That's just plain evil! Fine, my real name is", he looked around, "Garfield Mark Logan," he whispered in a quiet voice.

Artemis looked at him. "Garfield? Really?" He nodded. "Okay then. I just have one question: Do you like lasagna?"

He groaned. "That was lame, even by _my_ standards."

"It's an honest question!"

"Right. _Sure_ it is." He heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a man in a briefcase tear his way past them down the sidewalk. They both moved out of the way in time, but Artemis' left arm was clipped by the man's briefcase. She clutched it suddenly, her face in extreme pain. Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder. "Are you okay? He didn't hit you that hard, did he?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, let me just look at-"

"No!" Artemis jerked her arm forward, but at the same time Beast Boy grabbed her sleeve and pulled it in the opposite direction, making it slide up her elbow. "Oh my god," he whispered.

Artemis' arm from wrist to elbow was completely blackened, and looked thinner than the rest of her arm. Her skin had a texture resembling stone dappled with acid, creating small holes in her whatever skin she had left. He thought he could even see a sliver of bone near her elbow. The arm looked dead, an empty husk, entirely charred, ashy, and dry. Like she had poured liquid fire across her arm, and this was the end result. He swallowed. Her arm looked grotesque. _How did that happen to her? It looks so awful._ "Who did this to you?"

"Atalanta. When she betrayed me, Slade told her to kill me. She almost succeeded."

"But that was almost two years ago! Why hasn't your arm healed?"

"I tried to speed up the healing process. But I forgot one of the fundamental rules of healing: The water needs to be clean. I had enough water on me to heal my hands, but after that I ran out. Then I saw this mud puddle-" she trailed off. "I got left with _this._"

"Can't you heal yourself again?"

"Don't you think I've tried? I waited too long after the attack. Healing is beyond it now. I'm not powerful enough."

"Why not?"

"It takes enough energy to heal minor injuries. Trying now would be trying to undo two years of damage and pain. I'd probably die."

Beast Boy looked down. "I'm, uh, sorry I brought it up. Really, I am."

Artemis smiled slightly. "You don't need to be sorry. Just forget about it, okay? No point in worrying about what cannot be changed." She crossed the street and unlocked her motorcycle. "I'll see you back at the Tower."

"Can I come? I've never ridden in a motorcycle before."

She nodded, even though she wasn't paying full attention to him. "Sure, hop on."

The ride was silent. Beast Boy was furious with himself. _How could I have brought that up?! I bet she feels horrible now. I am so stupid!_

"We're here." Artemis parked the bike in the garage and stepped off. "Look, Beast Boy. I'm sorry you had to see that. My scars are not the most glamorous things in the world. Just don't bring it up with anyone else. I prefer not to be reminded when I don't have to be."

"Sure thing Artemis. Y'know, we were, like, mopey the whole ride back here. Why don't we watch a movie or something? Lighten the mood a bit."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Alright, one movie coming up-" Beast Boy trailed off as he saw the other Titans standing in the doorway. "Guys, check it out! We won a karaoke contest!" He brandished the trophy proudly in the air. "Uh, guys?"

Artemis looked ahead. "What?"

Robin was standing in the doorway. The other Titans were standing behind him, all with sad looks on their faces. Robin held up a videotape. "This was dropped off a few minutes ago. It's for you. From him. It's from Slade." Artemis stared at the tape. Her heart rate increased slightly. _What could he want now?_ "And, Artemis? T-this came with it," he finished hurriedly. "I'm sorry." He pulled out a small lock of blonde hair tied in a plastic bag.

END.

Author's note: Haha, I've added a cliffie and there's nothing you can do about it!

Artemis out.


	10. Chapter 10:Penultimate

**Artemis Chapter Twelve: Penultimate**

Author's Note: Alright, from what you can gather from the chapter title, this is the second-to-last chapter in Artemis, not including the epilogue. If any of you are participating in my little contest(see previous chapter's author's notes), you better get hurrying. Also, this chappie is LONG and emotional. Prepare yourself. Now read. Then- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Come on man! It's the twelfth fricking chapter! You still want me to read the disclaimer?!?! Fine.(sigh) "I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!! NOW SIT DOWN! SHUT UP! AND REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!!!" I apologize. It's Halloween, and I _had_ large supplies of sugar. Be afraid. Be _very_ afraid.

Artemis took the plastic bag from Robin's hands. The little lock of blonde hair stared back at her. "What is this?" she asked, fearing the answer. Cyborg laid a hand on her shoulder. "I already made a quick analysis," he said. "It's- it's Terra's hair." Artemis didn't need to ask who did it. Who else but Slade would kidnap her sister then parade it in front of her face? Artemis squeezed the bag tighter, in anger. The plastic bag popped, but she didn't care. _I am going to kill him tonight. And they better not get in my way. _Artemis heard a sizzling noise. She was melting the bag. She freed the hair from the bag before it melted to the floor in a bunch of foul-smelling slop. Artemis turned her attention away from the bag to Robin, who was holding the video. "Give me the tape."

Robin handed it off to her, almost fearful. While Terra's eyes had turned gold when she was angry, Artemis' eyes were a bit different. The irises turned completely silver, without a pupil. Small bit of black flurried around in her eyes around like lightning bolts. Her voice took an almost sinister tone, menacing and fear-inducing. "Where is the nearest VCR?" she asked.

"In the main room, by the computers."

"Good." She pushed past them all, and almost knocked Starfire into a wall. "We'd better follow her," said Raven. "I don't know what she'll do right now." They followed Artemis down the halls until they came to the double doors of the main room. Artemis pressed the button to open the door with such force, a tiny crack made its way through the casing. Wasting no time, she made her way to the giant television, and knelt down in front of the VCR. The others filed in and stood behind the couch. Artemis' hands were shaking as she put the tape in. She jabbed the little blue triangle on the VCR, and the video started playing. She fingered the little lock of blonde hair apprehensively. An image of an armored man skittered onto the TV screen. She sat up and stared at the TV. Slade started to speak.

"Hello, child," he said. "If you're watching this, that means that my delivery was successful. I have realized that you have probably not seen your sister in almost two years. Being the _kind_ man that I am, I took it upon myself to schedule a little, _reunion _party." The camera slid away from his face to the image of an unconscious blonde haired girl trapped in a steel cage. She was strapped to a steel chair; her hair fanning across her face. Her outfit, a blue and white private school uniform, had been ripped and torn, as if the girl had put up a fight before being put in the cage.

Artemis' hand reached out subconsciously to the TV screen. _Terra._ The image stayed like that for a few seconds, before panning back to Slade's face. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse on 24 Lambert Avenue. Again, you are required to come alone, or," he chuckled, "Terra might be leaving the party a little too early. You have one hour. And don't be fooled. I will kill her if you fail to comply. As she has made clear, I owe her nothing." The screen faded to black as the tape ended. The Titans stood there, dumbstruck. Slade had done many evil things, but this one had crossed a definite line.

Artemis stood in front of the television, slowly filling up with silent fury. She clenched and unclenched a trembling fist. She tightened it more and more until her fingernails had entered her skin. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. With a yell, her fist pulled back and she punched straight through the television. The glass buckled inward, with cracks spider-webbing across its surface. She spread out her hand in the TV and shot out tiny flames. They ate through the wires, melted the glass, and filled the surrounding area with a deep black smoke. Artemis withdrew her badly bleeding hand, turned on her heel, and left wordlessly. Little pieces of broken glass left a trail behind her.

"She- she just broke the TV?!?" yelled Beast Boy. Raven whacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Terra, her _sister _need I remind you, just got kidnapped by Slade, and you're worried about the damn TV?" asked Raven.

"Good point." He glared at Raven regardless, rubbing his sore head. He paused. _Wait, Slade just kidnapped Terra. And he wants Artemis to go alone? What's he planning? I should go talk to her._

"Friends, what are we to do?" asked Starfire.

"I- I don't know Star. We just have to wait," said Robin.

"I despise the waiting. Not when I can be of help."

"I know, Star. I feel the same way."

Artemis ran down the halls and slid into her room. One hour. The warehouse was at least a thirty minute drive without traffic, and he gave her one hour. _Why do I care? Terra is the only thing that matters right now. _ She walked into her room. Her hand was killing her. She hadn't even been thinking; she was just so _angry_. _They are going to kill me. Heaven knows how they worship that TV._ She slowly spread out her palm. Bits of broken, blood-encrusted glass still clung to it. She bit her tongue and plucked out some of the bigger pieces out one by one and dropped them in a little pile on her desk. When that pain-staking task was done, she looked around for a bottle of water. She found one on the night table on the far corner of the room. Holding her bleeding hand in front of her, she carefully made her way over to it. Without thinking, she opened the bottle and tossed away the lid. She poured the whole bottle over her hand, and saw the color of the water change from a clear to rosy pink from the blood. Artemis concentrated on the water, and the damaged skin and her broken, jagged fingernails sizzled together as they were forcibly knit. After a few agonizing minutes of the steam pouring from her hands expunging unseen pieces of glass; her hands were clear and unmarked.

She pulled her hair out of its braid, and slipped an embroidered green headband over her head. She dressed herself in her black clothes and fastened on her belt. She slipped off her earrings and necklace, and tossed them carelessly on the floor. She took two long thin pieces of white cloth and wound one tightly around each forearm. She picked up her armbands from her bedside table. She winced as her armbands pinched her arms. Every day they hurt more and more.

Kahmet jumped off the bed and rubbed against her leg. "It's Slade," she told him. Kahmet hissed loudly, arching his back. "I know. I'm not too happy with him right now either. But he will pay." Kahmet inclined his head in a small nod. She knelt down next to him and stroked his fur. "Kahmet, you have been my companion since Egypt. But I am treading where you cannot follow. I hope to come back from this. I _want_ to come back from this. But whatever happens, these people are friendly. Stay with them. Even if I don't come back." Kahmet looked down and mewed sadly, finally slinking away.

She walked to her desk and unlocked a large mahogany chest. It slid open silently on its well-oiled hinges. Nestled in the crushed blue velvet were two black sheaths. Her swords. She took them out one by one, hefting the familiar weight first on her palm, then when she strapped them onto her waist. She hit the back of the lid, letting the box slam shut. As she went to her door, she saw her gilded gold photo album lying on a shelf. She kissed three of her fingertips and pressed them onto the cover of the album, which held the picture of her parents. _I'm fighting for you._ With that, she left the room and headed for the garage.

Her motorcycle was where she parked it, for once. She unlocked it and grabbed the helmet lying next to it. When she was about to put it on her head, then she heard it, the one word she didn't want to hear: "Wait." She bit her lip and put the helmet down. "Beast Boy-" she began. She turned around to face him. He was standing behind her, with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, just wait."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you can! We can go separately. You get there first, then we can surprise him, and-" he trailed off at Artemis' face. "What?"

"I _can't. _You saw the tape too. He will _kill_ her if her gets that chance. I'm not giving him that chance. Not if I can help it."

"What about you? What if-" he stopped for a second. "What if you don't come back?"

Artemis' face fell even more. "I don't care about me right now. I care about Terra. I care about you, and the others. I don't want you to get hurt anymore that I want her to."

"We can take it! We can-"

"No! I can't!" Beast Boy was taken aback by her outburst. She quieted. "I j- I just- I _can't_ Beast Boy. I can't lose anyone else. You guys are my friends. If anything happened, if somebody got injured, even in the _slightest_, I'd know it was my fault. It would kill me to know that. I need to go alone. I've been chasing him for almost two years. Twoyears of my _life_. I need to face him alone."

"Bu-"

"PleaseI can't argue with you anymore. _Please. _Let me go." Her voice was just above a whisper, and when Beast Boy looked hard enough, he could see the tears in her eyes, which now were fading to a dull moss green. He sighed. "Fine. But, j-just be careful alright?"

Artemis hugged him tightly. "I'll come back. I promise," she whispered. She let go, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. She turned on her motorcycle, and drove off. Alone. Just like she wanted. Beast Boy turned around to go see the others. _She got what she wanted. But was it really the best choice?_ He trudged up the stairs leading to the elevator. It was out of his hands now. It was all up to her...

The warehouse loomed in the distance. Artemis gunned the engine, and sped up even faster down the street. She ducked and swerved around, cutting curbs and running red lights. She didn't need a watch to know her hour was almost up. The warehouse was growing closer and closer. She slowed down and the bike skidded across the rough asphalt, jolting her as it slid across the uneven asphalt. She leapt off the bike, not even bothering to lock it. The warehouse itself was foreboding, with broken windows and sagging walls. Rats scurried around and fought over scraps of food. Yet, Artemis could see the tiniest slivers of modern technology hidden in the walls. The distant hum of computers and metal gears was carried on the wind, but the sounds were still masked by the city noise. Some forgotten 'No Trespassing' and 'Caution: Building Unsound' signs littered the ground. It was amazing that Slade could build a headquarters so near the center of the city, and not be discovered.

Two of Slade's robot soldiers were stationed at what was left of the front door, waiting for her. They stopped her as she was about to go in. Immediately, Artemis prepared for combat. They did nothing but shake a robotic finger at her and pull out a picture of Terra. She relaxed, and tried to push past them again. One stuck out an arm to keep her from going through the door. They took her swords off her waist, and assembled themselves, one on either side of her. Prodding her in the back with _her_ sword; they marched her down a dark hallway. "Do I get a paper bag to put over my head too?" she asked mockingly. They didn't answer. Sarcasm was lost on them.

From the inside, Artemis could see that the decrepit exterior was just a clever façade. Thick steel and concrete walls lined the inside of the warehouse and millions of dollars in likely stolen weapons and tracking equipment filled the room. However, some of the concrete on the walls were half-poured, and steel support rods were stacked in the far corner of the room. Either Slade rushed to build headquarters(unlikely), or he was making the building unstable on purpose. Many other robots were there, doing various tasks. They stopped as she passed them. A few of the robots seemingly glared at her. One almost seemed to smirk at her. Artemis did nothing but quietly snap her fingers, and the offending robots found themselves buried in three inches of bubbling tar.

Finally, they came to a heavy, one foot thick steel door. One of the robots punched in a code onto a keypad on the door. It slid open with a sharp _hiss._ The room ahead was cavernous. Her footsteps echoed across the expanse, and she heard the dim metallic footfall of the drones disappearing into the shadows. A steel chair was cemented into the ground. This room seemed to be constructed the best out of the rooms that she had seen, with the exception of the floor. The floor was a thin layer of cement with likely crushed rock and dirt underneath. _It seems that in Slade's haste to build a headquarters, he forgot that an earth-based floor would give me an advantage. Or is this another thread in his twisted web of a plan?_

The only light in the entire room was one over the chair. It shone over the center of it, directly onto the prone figure of a petite girl. Artemis ran, forgetting where she was. If she could just get to her.. No. A pale cyan force field deployed around the chair, bathing it in a bluish-purplish light. Artemis was entirely blocked off, just a few inches from her goal.

Slade's voice rang out in the shadows. "Silly girl. Don't you know better by now? You let the kidnapper gloat as he names his demands first."

Artemis' head whipped around in all directions, trying to see him, only to find the darkness. "Show yourself, coward!" she cried. "Come out so I can kill you!"

She heard Slade whisper directly behind her. "Now, how is that incentive to show myself, hmm?" Artemis spun around, and saw him; the proverbial thorn in her side for almost two years. The murderer. The betrayer. The _liar._ With a yell, she raised a pillar of rock next to him, and tried to ram him. He moved back soundlessly. "What way is that to greet someone, Artemis? It seems that you've forgotten your manners."

"Murderer! You! Evil! Lying! Traitorous! Son! of! a!-" Artemis punctuated every word with a rock aimed at his head. He dodged them all and grabbed one of her hands. She felt her pinkie finger snap, and her eyes watered in pain.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say, or would you rather me break your hand first?"

Artemis wormed her hand out of his grasp. "Never touch me _again_. What the hell do you want? Why did you take her? She doesn't remember! Let her go, now!"

"Why should I do that? There's nothing for me to gain from it. Unless..."

"Unless, what?" Artemis asked angrily.

"Well, let's say we had a little _wager_. If I face you in combat, and you win, I'll let you both go, and you'll _never_ hear from me again."

"And what if you win? Would you still let her go?"

Slade smirked. "Of course. But, you'll have to stay behind as my apprentice. I need someone to control my affairs when I'm gone. And you'd be _perfect_ for it." He said the word 'perfect' slowly, so the word imprinted itself on her brain. "You killed Atalanta, Robin was a failure, and Terra is your sister. I'm sure you would be infinitely more capable, though.

Artemis ground her teeth and tried not to make the room explode in anger. "Is that what this is about?! You want me to be your damn apprentice?! Is that why you killed them? Is that why you took Atalanta? To get to me?"

_No. _I_ was doing a job._ "If that makes you feel any different about it, believe it. But who cares about the past? You're alive, and so is your sister. But, I need an answer to my question."

Artemis glared at him, and her hands lit up in twin black fireballs. "What if I just kill you now, take Terra and leave?"

Slade laughed. "Well, Artemis, if that is your intended course; I'm forced to inform you that you are terribly outnumbered." As if on cue, at least a hundred drones, on either side of them, stepped out of the shadows. "As you can see, I am well- protected. Not that you could have killed me anyway."

"You don't know what I am capable of." Artemis raised her hands. A great cloud of small bits of crushed rock and sand flew out of the ground and gathered around her. She swept up her ams and pushed out. The sand mirrored her movements and flew out among the drones. The sand collided with their metal like a swarm of many bees. For a few ear-wrenching minutes, the sounds of scraping metal echoed across the room. When Artemis moved down her arms, the drones were disintegrated. All that was left were fragmented droid skeletons and Artemis' swords still clutched in the motionless hands of a drone.

"We are alone, Slade. It's just _you_ and _me_. And one way or another, I am leaving here with Terra, and you'll be dead!" She spat out the last word like a poison. "If you want to fight me, fine!" She ripped her swords from the dismantled drone's hand and faced Slade. "Let's get this damn thing over with."

They stood in the center of the room. Artemis struck first, whipping her swords around in a fevered frenzy. Small currents of air danced off the blades of the swords like snakes. Artemis drew them out further, and the currents became sharper and more powerful. They wound around in the air, trying to knock Slade off balance. But a scratch on the armor, or a small misstep would not do anything in the long run. Artemis knew that, and she planned for it. She drew more rock from the ground, and set it against him. He merely sidestepped each boulder, each cyclone, every gout of flame she threw at him.

That wasn't to say that Slade was merely dodging her attacks. With every attack on her part, Slade retaliated two-fold. She could block his attacks, but she was draining her energy drastically. Her arms and legs were deeply cut and bruised, and she had a long scrape from the corner of her eye to the bottom of her jaw. "Well, I obviously wasn't a very good teacher Artemis, if I could beat you this easily. So, do you not care about any of this? Do you even want Terra back?"

Artemis glared at him. "I'll tell you what I want," she said, "I want my life back! I want the life that you took away from me!"

"How does it feel to want, child?"

Artemis threw a fireball at his head. "It's almost as good as wanting you dead."

Slade kicked Artemis and her swords clattered to the floor. Slade bent down and picked her up by the throat. "It seems that you're losing, Artemis. Now if you don't become my apprentice, you will die." Artemis said nothing, but stared defiantly at him. He squeezed her throat tighter. "Did you hear me, Artemis? I said die."

Artemis smiled a little in spite of her situation. "Well, I never did mind about the little things," she choked out. Slade was holding her throat tighter now, and she was losing air.

"This is such a _kind_ offer. I mean, what do you have to lose? Even if you save Terra, she probably would not take kindly to you abandoning her."

"I d-did not a-abandon her." Artemis' breaths were becoming slowly shallower. She had to get free, but she couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers. "She's m-my sister. I would n-never abandon her."

"You might as well have. After all, she killed Teraan. At least that's what you'd believe." At that, Slade loosened his grip on her, and she fell onto the floor. She took a few deep breaths to get life back into her lungs. She massaged her throat, which was now circled with deep purple bruises. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Slade laughed coldly, slowly pacing around her. "I forgot you didn't know. Well, you see, Terra wasn't responsible for Teraan's death. I was. Funny how these things turn out, isn't it?"

"What?!" Artemis was shell-shocked. She just sat there listening to him. _No, he's lying to me! Please, please be lying.._

"It was quite simple really. The day before you, Teraan, and Terra went off into the cave; I had a little chat with Atalanta. I told her that that cave was being destroyed the next day, so I gave her explosives and told her where to set them up in the cave. Of course, she listened to me. _I _was a teacher, after all. I had each explosive fitted with a small security camera. When you had come into range, I set them off one by one. No one was supposed to have survived, but I went with the flow, so to speak. When Atalanta realized what she had done, she was ready to kill me. I told her how she would be exiled from the rest of you; she would be forced to live alone with no one to guide her. After that, well," he chuckled, "you could say she had a change of heart. But you know all about that, don't you? Isn't that what your armbands are hiding? Your failure at keeping your friends alive?"

As he finished, her disbelief was replaced with a fiery rage. Slade noticed that Artemis was breathing easier now, and that she had picked up her swords and stuck them onto her belt. He noticed that she was standing at her tallest, despite her painful injuries. He noticed that her green eyes had changed color to a dark chrome-like silver. But unfortunately for him, he didn't think it meant anything.

"It was you!?" she screamed. "You did it all! You killed him! You were the one that took him away from me! It was all _your_ fault!" Her rage was struggling to be withheld now, but it needed release. It burned inside her, wanting to destroy everything. Her now silver eyes were striated with bands of black. Instead of the warmth they usually radiated, they appeared demonic and merciless. Fire pushed to the ends of her fingertips. And Slade seemed to find it amusing.

"Well, don't pin everything on me. You were just as responsible as I was. _I _didn't kill Atalanta. You did. _I _didn't alienate Terra. You did. _I _didn't ask for Teraan to save you. Maybe if he hadn't felt so strongly about _you_, he would have lived."

Artemis tightened her fists and the earth around them shook. "Stop talking!"

"No, I'll think I'll continue. I think that maybe this was a bad idea on my part. Maybe Terra isn't as important to you as I thought. Maybe the Titans aren't held so highly by you. Perhaps I should just get rid of them?" He pulled out a small three-button remote from a compartment in his armor. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, twirling it around his fingers like a baton "This is a remote. A remote that controls _this._" He pressed a button on the remote, and a large square-like device slid up slowly out of the floor. It appeared simple in construction, but inside, hundreds of millions of tiny gears and other moving parts built themselves up into a nefarious device only one such as Slade would have the gall to use. "This is a bomb, Artemis. A bomb capable of destroying both this building and everything around it in a five-mile radius. You would be dead, Terra would be dead, and so would the Titans, who at the moment are five feet outside of this building. Not to mention all the people that live within oh, about, 26,400 feet of here."

"You'd be dead too, Slade," said Artemis.

"I've been dead before," he said. "So, Artemis, let's look at this carefully. If I just press this button, the bomb will detonate in a matter of, give or take, seven minutes. It cannot be destroyed. I have constructed it so that it cannot be detected on any scan your friend Cyborg might be able to conjure up. And even more importantly, it will deactivate the forcefield currently around your sister, so she would be exposed too. It all depends on me, and whether or not I push this button. You've lost your say, Artemis, long ago, when we started this battle. And unless you do what _I _say, you, your friends, and your sister, are history."

It was then that Artemis made a choice. Even if it was the last thing she ever did, she was making a stand against Slade. "No," she said simply. "You've lost _your_ say. And you will lose you life." Her anger broke loose, and surged through her body. She raised her hand and drew upon her fire. She built up an image in her mind: the largest fireball she could muster, and let her body do the job. She felt the fire race along the inside of her arms, and build up right up to the tips of her fingers. And then it stopped. The energy was still there, but it was building up greater and greater inside her body, instead of releasing fire as it should have. Both of her arms rose out in front of her body on their own volition, fingertips pointing outward. _What's going on?! What's happening!? I can't-_

The dam of chaotic energy burst, but not how she expected. Lightning shot out of the ends of her fingertips, ebony black and terrifying. She felt a new wave of pain as it burst out of her fingers, ripping apart her fingertips, and set out against her target: Slade. The lightning threw him back twenty feet, and tendrils wormed through cracks in his armor, overloading the shock absorbers he had placed inside it. He was slammed against the wall, and stayed there; his body temporarily stunned by the force of the blast. After Slade was down, the lightning branched out against the walls, showering down rubble and dust.

Artemis stared at her hands, shocked. Raw red star-shaped scars adorned all her fingertips. They were extremely sensitive, and itched like a thousand spider bites. Her blood burned, and her veins felt seared by the lightning. It was such a jolt, so painful, simultaneously frightful and invigorating. She breathed heavily, as the rush from the lightning wore off. It only lasted for a moment though, before her adrenaline masked her pain. _I've never done that before. Is that what Atalanta felt each time she did this? Will these scars stay?_ But most important in her mind was the one thought: _Did I kill him?_

Her eyes scoured the landscape for him. He was pushed against the far corner of the wall, moving slowly.

_So, he survived. But how long will that last?_

Artemis raised her hands and separated the part of the floor that Slade was on from the rest of the floor. She whipped it around in the air, before sending it hurtling down in front of her. The rock shard embedded itself into the ground, and Slade slid off of it. Artemis stomped one of her feet, and the rock shard leveled with the rest of the ground, and the other end of the rock pointed up. The resulting shock wave sent Slade momentarily into the air. Slade was beginning to move freely again, now that the shock had worn off, but not fast enough to avoid a small rock that Artemis sent careening into his jaw. The rock lifted his head up and sent him into the ground, flat on his back.

"I hope that hurt," said Artemis. "I hope that I can even _begin_ to hurt you like you hurt me." She raised one of her swords. Black flames danced along the blade. She raised it over her head, and slashed it downwards. It danced through the air, and sliced into Slade's armor. The fire melted the armor in a thin line, and ripped his skin. The flames cauterized the wound as they cut him, making in instant scar. Slade rolled back and clutched his chest instinctively. He stood up to see Artemis, who was preparing for another strike. "Artemis-"

"What?!" Another slash. This one missed, but still ripped out a chunk of his armor, and singed his skin. "What else do you need to say?! Do you have any other revelations you need to _run_-_ by_-_ me_? Each of the last three words were punctuated by a another blow of her swords. Each strike sent Slade back a step, and hit their mark perfectly. "Good! Now you have five. One for my mother, one for Terra, one for Teraan, one for Atalanta, and one for everyone else you've slaughtered! So who's the scarred one now?!" The fire on her swords blazed in accordance with her anger, and bathed the area around her in a fierce black glow.

Slade took a moment to evaluate his opponent. Artemis seemed to be operating on pure rage. The look on her eyes reminded him of what he saw in the mirror everyday. Cold, ruthless, merciless. _And she said she wouldn't make a good apprentice._ Slade slipped a hand into his belt and pulled out a smoke grenade. He popped out the pin and tossed it at Artemis' feet.

The grenade seemed to deflate, and let loose a thick cloud of smoke at her feet. The smoke burned her eyes and the back of her throat. Her eyes were tearing involuntarily, to get rid of the smoke. Within a few seconds, she regained her focus and sent out an air wave to wipe out the smoke. "That won't stop me Slade. You should know me better."

She closed in on him slowly. "You're right, Artemis," said Slade, "I should have known. You're as ruthless and callous as I am. You can even say, that, with practice, you could be just like _me._"

Artemis lashed out at that. She slashed her swords at his face, and sent a barrage of rocks towards him. He dodged them all, except a veritable small boulder that collided with his chest. After she had crashed him into the ground, she raised and lowered the rock with her hand a few times before lifting it off his chest. The lower right section of the jaw portion of his mask cracked off and fell to the floor. "Now you listen to me! I am _nothing_ like you Slade. Not now, not ever. You've lost. Give me my sister back, and leave us alone!"

Slade laughed and pushed himself off the ground. "It seems that you need to know me better, child." He pulled out a remote identical to the one he showed Artemis earlier. "Always have backup. One of my personal mottoes. You've lost, Artemis." _You have forced my hand. Pity. _Slade pushed the button on the remote, and a match was struck from the inside, setting off a slow fuse that led to dozens of large plastic explosives and TNT nestled around stacks of C4 explosives. The steel casing covering the bomb prepared to spring open, ready to release its deadly payload. A timer flashed on a screen built into the bomb. It was set at thirteen minutes, but was dropping rapidly.

"No! All those people, Slade! This is our fight, not theirs! Leave them alone!"

Slade pretended to think for a moment. "You make a good case. Artemis, I'm going to give you a one time offer here. If you ask me _nicely_ for the remote, I'll give it to you, you will deactivate the bomb, and we all live happily ever after. That is, of course, if you let me go. Or, you could gamble bit and try to come after me when I'm making my grand exit. But the bomb still goes off, and you could either succeed in your mad quest for vengeance and kill me, or die yourself and lose everything. What is it going to be?"

Artemis hesitated. Slade was right in front of her, and wounded besides. But if she went after him, Terra and everyone else she held dear would die. _Can I really risk it all? What would I gain from this if everyone one else died? _Another, more angry side of her mind was rebelling at this thought. "_What!? And lose all we've fought and killed for_?!? _Go after him! Kill! Maim! Tear him limb from limb! The others are meaningless! Revenge!" _Her thoughts wrestled with this for a few moments, before the side of just and logic presented an argument that the angry side of her couldn't ignore. _What would mother do?_

"Time is ticking, Artemis. Eleven-and-a-half minutes to go."

"Give me the remote," she said quietly. Slade smirked beneath his broken mask. "What was that child? I didn't catch it."

Artemis' eyes turned silvery again. She extended a hand. "Give me the remote to disable the bomb! I'm letting you go! I care about my friends, unlike you! Now give me the damn remote before I change my mind!" Slade reached out the hand with the remote. When Artemis reached for it, he back-fisted her with the other hand, sending her to the floor. He broke the remote in half in his hand, and bent in close to her ear. "You didn't say please."

He stepped back into the shadows, and pressed a button on his arm plating. Inside the ceiling, miniature bombs were detonated, sending down an immovable barrier of debris between him and Artemis. "I'll always be around, child," he said behind the rubble, "I'd tell you to get used to it, but you're about to die anyway."

Artemis slowly got off the ground and glared at the wall of rubble that separated them. "You bastard."

Artemis looked around frantically. There. The bomb was still ticking, despite the fact that the remote was broken. The timer had dropped to ten minutes, and was falling, if not a little bit faster, as if to spite her. _I guess the remote never really disarmed the bomb off at all. _She hit it with everything she had, forgoing the intricacies of the machinery and just pounding into the bomb's outer shell with rocks, hoping to break a wire, or anything else that would help her. Nothing happened. She quickly thought of a new plan. If she could break Terra out, they could run out of the building, warn the Titans, and drive off on her bike, out of the five mile range.

She rushed over to Terra's force-fielded prison. It was sealed shut, and there didn't seem to be any controls. "No! No! No!" She smashed her hand onto the force field, before sinking into a defeated pose. "Why this?! Why now?!" She slammed her hand into the floor. Small black sparks lit up around her fingertips. It gave her an idea. _Maybe I can overload the force field with lightning. But it caused me so much pain last time I tried- No. This is worth the pain. _

Artemis stood up and raised her hand. She felt the oddly unfamiliar feel of the lightening build up in her body, before stopping, just like it did before. Instead of letting it go right away, she lowered her hand to the forcefield. It shimmered and bent slightly, in the shape of her fingertips. She closed her eyes tightly, and let loose.

The lightning rebounded across the forcefield in wide arcs, sizzling and fighting the force field to the point of overload. It finally gave in, and shimmered into nonexistence. Artemis dropped her arms and sighed with relief. _Gotta hurry._ She rushed to the chair where an inanimate Terra was being imprisoned. She knelt down and slipped her fingers beneath the chain keeping her strapped to the chair. Artemis melted the chain, and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Terra slipped out of the chair and landed on the floor. Artemis sat on the ground with her. She did a quick preliminary check of her vitals. Terra had a light pulse, and her eyes were moving rapidly beneath her eyelids. Her blonde hair was slick with sweat; her skin was the color of cool alabaster with an almost blue undertones; and her fingers were twitching. Artemis placed a hand on her heart. It was hammering madly. "How did he do this to you?"

Artemis wrapped one of Terra's arms around her shoulders, and stood up. It was then that all the stress, injuries, fatigue, and pain settled in on her. Her ankle snapped and she collapsed. As she fell, she bit her tongue. She felt a coppery tasting liquid slither down her throat. _Come on! Move. Move! I _can't_. After all I've done, it amounts to nothing. We're going to die. _ She looked down at Terra. She still hadn't moved. "C'mon Terra, wake up." Artemis grabbed Terra's shoulder and shook it. Her head nodded to the side, and her hair fell onto her face. Her face stayed as blank and unmoving as it was before. "No, Terra. Please. Please, _please_ wake up." Please." A loud sound of metal crunching was heard, and then a deafening boom as the door sealing off Artemis from the rest of the building, was overtaken by a black energy and ripped off the wall.

As soon as the Titans had entered the building, they were waylaid by literally hundreds of drones. They had quickly been split off into pairs. Raven had been fighting alongside Starfire, but the two had been separated. After she had seen the door, she sensed Artemis, and the faint flicker of someone familiar, yet foreign. Both of them were in extreme pain. She sent energy into the door, and felt around for any weak spots. When she found one, she pushed into it and widened it, and then she heard a crack. The door combated the dark energy for a few moments before exploding in a shower of metallic fragments. Raven shielded her eyes until the fragments had settled, and walked in. "Artemis?" she called. Nothing. "Oh, Azar," she whispered. The room was a veritable war-zone. The walls had long gouges torn into them, and the floor was filled with potholes. A small chair was the only thing left standing, aside from a strange looking large cube. Curled up by the chair were two small figures, one of whom was not moving. Raven started running as fast as possible towards the chair. Artemis was crouched next to a very familiar looking blonde girl. The girl wasn't waking up, despite the fact that Artemis was shaking her.

Raven knelt down next to her. "Artemis? What happened? Where is Slade?"

"He got away. Look Raven there's-"

Raven placed her hand on Artemis' shoulder. Immediately, her hand became red and sticky with blood. For the first time, Raven actually saw how injured Artemis truly was. She had lacerations up and down the portions of her arms not covered by her armbands. Any area not cut was covered with dark bruises. Her face was scratched and a large cut extended from her right eye to the bottom of her jaw-line. One of her fingers had been snapped, and was hanging at an odd angle. Her hair was hanging in sweat-slicked spikes, that were matted with dried blood. Her ankle was twisted. Her breathing seemed forced and ragged. Long red flower-shaped scars covered all ten fingertips. Terra was injured as well. It looked like she was having trouble breathing, and a cotton pad was taped to a vein, suggesting the fact that she was drugged. "You both need medical attention. _Serious_ medical attention."

"No. There's something else we need to do right_ now_. That thing over there," Artemis gestured to the cube,"that thing is a bomb. It's going to go off in about seven minutes, and is capable of destroying anything within a five mile radius. There's nothing we can do to stop it. The best bet is to run, get everyone else out of here, and try to break the five mile line. I think. I just don't know."

"Here, I'll take a look at you, and I'll see what I can do about your pain. Then we can figure something out." Raven concentrated and recited a complicated incantation. The pain that Artemis felt lessened and vanished entirely. Terra's breathing also calmed down and she seemed to be regaining more of a color to her skin. Artemis stood up and started to walk around on her ankle. Despite the fact that her foot was twisted a little more than it should; she didn't feel anything. "Careful! Your mind thinks that you're uninjured, but your body doesn't. This effect is only temporary," said Raven, "I need more time to heal you both. Time we don't have. What are we going to do about the bomb?"

Artemis thought about it. "It depends on a few things. Do you have any means to contact the other Titans?"

Raven grabbed the communicator off her belt and flipped it up. All she got was static. She hit it against her hand a few times, but the communicator stayed the same. She flipped it over and examined the casing. A large laser burn was etched into the casing. Raven popped off the back panel. The burn followed into the communicator's battery, rendering it useless. Raven tossed the communicator on the ground. "The next time Cyborg says something is indestructible, don't believe him," Raven muttered. "Alright," said Raven, "Plan B." She thought about it for a second. "What's Plan B?"

Artemis picked up Terra and put her arm around her shoulder. Raven ran over and took Terra from Artemis. "How is that going easy on your ankle?" she asked. She closed her eyes and stretched out her mind. She scanned the building for the familiar mental signatures of her friends. It was empty. It seemed like all the drones were destroyed, but she still didn't sense her friends. Wait.. "I don't believe this!" Artemis looked at her confusedly. "What is it?" she asked.

"They're outside! What are they doing there?" Raven thought of her malfunctioning communicator. "Of course. They can't contact me, so they went outside to look for me. What are we going to do now?"

"Can you teleport?"

"Yes, but what do you expect to do with that? I can't teleport the bomb; I have to be with the object I'm teleporting."

"How many objects can you teleport at one time?"

Raven thought back. "I don't know. I've never tried it with more then two people. Wait, what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, take Terra with you, teleport outside, and make a shield around the building. If we cut the building off from the outside world, the rest of the city won't be affected."

"But, what will you do?"

"I'll stay in here and construct a shield around the bomb. Between the both of us, I don't think the bomb will go off the way Slade intended it to."

"I could try to teleport you and Terra out of here. Then I could stay and build a shield around the bomb. That way, you could get to a hospital faster."

Artemis shook her head. "No, because what will they say? They're going to ask where you are, or worse, think that I did something to you." Because of what Terra did, do you think they would be to inclined to believe me if I told then about the bomb? Especially since Cyborg wouldn't be able to detect it. You know my way is the only solution. Just take Terra and go."

Raven once for the first time, in a long time, shocked. "You would trust me to keep Terra alive?" she asked. "Why would you do that?"

"When you were in my mind, Raven, you could have done something to kill me. You could have killed my guardian. But you didn't. If I can trust you with my life, I can trust you with Terra's. Please go now. Hurry."

Raven bit her lip. She wasn't big on displays of emotion, but she felt the occasion deserved at least a small reassuring pat on the back. "I'll keep her safe. I promise." Raven prepared to teleport. She concentrated on the mental signatures of the rest of the Titans, predicting to project her and Terra right next to them. She began the incantation. "Azarath Me-"

"Wait." The black tendrils of energy that had begun to wrap themselves around Raven and Terra fell apart. "What is it, Artemis?" Raven asked.

"When Terra wakes up," _If she wakes up._ "If she remembers who she is," _Or was._ "Just tell her that what happened- it wasn't her fault. And if I don't get to tell her myself, tell her I'm sorry for what I did."

Raven nodded. "I'll tell her, Artemis. Don't worry." Artemis stepped back and nodded her head, signaling to Raven that she could leave. Raven began to speak the incantation again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Black energy encased the two girls, and when the energy disappeared, they were gone. "Goodbye, Terra," whispered Artemis.

Raven landed hard on her feet, stressing the aches and pains of the teleportation, and the harsh battle that had taken place before Raven could get to Artemis. Terra was lying limply on the ground. The spell that Raven had cast on her seemed to be wearing off. She started coughing, but remained unconscious. Her coughs subsided, and her mind was beginning to slip into a coma-like state, as her body fought to overcome a deadly drug that Slade had injected into her system.

Raven immediately looked down. Terra was practically seizing, and then stopped moving entirely. Raven's head whipped around in all directions, trying to find her friends. They were about some twenty feet away from her. Robin and Cyborg seemed to be in a debate. _Probably trying to figure out a search pattern._ "Hey!" she shouted. "Over here!"

They rushed over to her in an instant. Starfire was in a crouched position, ready to give a bone-crushing hug, when she saw Terra. "What has happened to Terra?!" she cried. Raven shook her head. "I don't know. But she needs help."

Cyborg scanned her. "You bet she needs help. She's been poisoned, and pretty badly. I've never seen any thing like it, but whatever it is, but it's set off a bomb in her system."

_Bomb!_ "Look, take care of her right now. I need to do something."

"What do you need to do? Dude, we have to take her to the hospital!" Beast Boy looked around, concerned. "Hey, Rae, where's Artemis?"

Raven was too absorbed in her thoughts to remind him that 'Rae' wasn't her name. "I'll explain when this is all over," she said. Raven walked right up to the building and cried "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

An enormous shield, big enough to cover every opening crack or crevice in the building, was raised, sealing it off like an airtight jar. The image of the building disappeared under the big black bubble. "Hey! What are you doing? Artemis is still in there!" yelled Beast Boy. "Yeah, Raven, what _are_ you doing?" asked Robin. Starfire appeared curious also, and Cyborg looked at her dubiously while he was calling an ambulance.

"Look, just trust me. Artemis and I already agreed to this. It's the only way. I'll explain more when this is all over."

"But Ra-"

"That doesn't sound like trusting me! Now, hurry, get over here. Bring Terra." The other Titans followed hesitantly. "I hope there's a reason for all this," said Robin. "We still need to get in there and try to find any clues regarding Slade."

"Don't worry. There's a method to this madness." _Although I doubt finding _anything_ in that building when this is over is possible._ Raven closed her eyes and drew up another shield around her and the Titans. _C'mon, Artemis. Pull through..._

Artemis stood about five feet from the bomb. The countdown read two-and-a-half minutes. Artemis was waiting for the countdown to drop to a minute, as to conserve her energy. The next minute and a half was utter torture. Every second stretched itself out for an eternity. A still and deadly quiet filled the room, but Artemis was so absorbed by the clock that she wouldn't have noticed a thousand pins dropping. A small part of her mind registered the black glow that obscured the windows like an ethereal fog. _Raven's ready. _Tick. Tock. It was time. Artemis dipped back into her power, though not as easily as before. Exhaustion had slowed her down by a few seconds. A whitish cloud leapt from her hands and swirled up from the ground. It formed a sinuous field, easily eating up the empty space around the bomb and swirled once more, solidifying and tightening, forming an unreachable barrier.

The clock on the bomb was falling now. It was down to thirty seconds, twenty nine, twenty eight, Artemis watched every second with bated breath. Just waiting.. Ten..Nine..Eight.. _I'm so close now. I need to hold on. _Four..Three.. Two..

One.

The fuse in the bomb, and the stacks of explosives met. A single spark was kindled, and spread to all the explosives. A rocketing boom was heard, as the bombs exploded with deafening force, louder than ten elephants being dropped from one thousand feet into a glass-filled room. Both of Artemis' eardrums burst, but she was to occupied with the bomb to notice. Pure, white flames spread out in all directions, but were stopped in their tracks by the air field. They rebounded and tried again with greater force. The steel plates holding the bomb together were disintegrated, spraying shrapnel in small knife-like shards. All of which were suspended, the tendrils of air wrapping around hem and holding them in place. Artemis was trying harder and harder to hold on.

At the same time, her injuries from Slade were returning steadily, as Raven's charm had extended itself. She began to notice her broken ankle, and her bleeding hands. The aches and pulled muscles; the countless bruises and lacerations. Her arms started to deaden, and the shield slipped. Small bits of fire shot out, and paved the way for countless more. She shut her eyes tight, and tried to focus. Tears and blood streamed down the sides of her face, combining the tastes of salt and copper in her mouth. Artemis fought to regain control, but the logical part of her mind already accepted the fact that in this condition, her body couldn't last much longer. Her body started to divert the shield to cover herself, against her will. She saw tiny bits of black eat away at the corners of her eyes. The fire and destruction meant for five miles of skyscrapers and apartment buildings was going to release itself in one tiny space. With her still inside it. Before Artemis blacked out, before the force of the bomb released itself entirely, testing its energy against her will to live; she could have sworn she heard her mother, telling her to hang on. But then, the burning white light of the explosion shattered all her senses at once, and everything went black.

Raven stood outside, waiting. If the bomb was to release itself, it would be soon. And then she heard it. The deafening boom signaling the bomb's release. The others behind her gasped in shock. They suddenly realized Raven's need to seal off the building. There was a calm silence, before shock wave after shock wave slammed itself against Raven's shield. She was driven to her knees, trying to keep the shield steady. The shock wave hit again and again, each time loosing less momentum. Finally, though, it stopped. It was over. Raven stood up shakily. She heard the others cry out, but their voices were deafened by a loud ringing in her ears. Many curious people flocked the site, not knowing how close they came to being wiped out completely. Fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances formed a parade down the street, bathing it in a flurry of different colored lights. Finally, she lowered the shield.

It was like looking into a war-zone. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ambient heat rolled off the place in waves, and everyone could smell the stench of death. Mere words cannot describe the destruction of that building, if it could be called that anymore. She stood there, mouth open. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Beast Boy standing there. His mouth was moving, and without sound, she could barely make out the words: "Where's Artemis?"

She stared out into the wreckage one last time, searching for an answer. She settled on one.

"I don't know."

END

Author's note: So ends another exciting chapter of Artemis, and the second to last 'real' chapter, excluding the epilogue and deleted scenes. Speaking of which, KuteIrishGrl, could you get your story for the contest soon? I need it. So, you all know what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway: REVIEW!!!! I live off these reviews, people!!! Plus, I just love to hear from you.

Stay with me for a little longer; this story is just about done.

Artemis out.

P.S. Alright, Amanda, you win. This story finally earned its "PG-13" rating.


	11. Chapter 11: Forget Me Not

**Artemis Chapter Thirteen: Forget Me Not**

Disclaimer: Oh, silly little lawyers. I laugh at you. I own Teen Titans now, didn't you get the memo? After twelve chapters of this story, I suddenly own Teen Titans. Haha. You didn't honestly think that I'd be serious, did you? Psh. Oh, wait, I need to be serious? Fine (fun suckers). I DO NOT own Teen Titans!!!!!! The only things that I really own in this story are Artemis, and the poem that has a brief mention in this chapter(If anyone wants to hear it in its entirety, PM me).

Also, I have been editing some of the earlier chapters of 'Artemis', since I don't really think that they are that up to par with the rest of the story. There's not much really being changed; I'm adding in some more description. I also took out some filler in Chapter 4; checked spelling; stuff like that. The only "major" change plot-wise is that the Titans no longer know that Atalanta was murdered, and that Artemis was the one who killed her. I'm also playing around with Atalanta's chapter. She still dies, I'm just adding more description. It won't make much(if any) difference in the plot of this story, but it might come into play in the sequel. I figured I'd let you readers know ahead of time. The improved versions of the chapters aren't up yet(with the exception of chapter four), but I'll let you know when they're on the site. Please let me know whether or not if you like the revisions, and tell me if you still think something else should be fixed. Also, the "deleted scenes" is on an indefinite hiatus, because I lost my handwritten notes during the Great Purge( otherwise known as the cleaning of my room), and I hadn't transferred the notes to the computer yet. My apologies to all of you. The epilogue is still on track, though, so I'm thankful for that. I'm really sorry about the lack of updating. I hope that this chapter makes it up to you. Without further ado, this is the final chapter. Enjoy it, and prepare not to move for a while.

P.S:

**This chapter is lovingly dedicated to my three biggest fans: Ivanna, Amanda, and Erica. Happy Birthday, Ivanna!**

-------------------------------

"Excuse me?" Raven was extremely angry, though she didn't outwardly show it. After just an hour and a half of searching, and Robin was just giving up? "What do you mean by 'You think it's over'?" She swallowed. _I didn't really think much about Artemis before. But now, I think I actually care._

Robin shrugged sadly. "I- I don't know what else to say, Raven. This situation has never really happened to me before. She was four feet away from a bomb that was supposed to destroy five miles of the city, and it blew up in one single, enclosed space. If she even survived the initial blast, which we still don't know that she did; there's still the aftershock. And the rubble. And the fact that if she didn't survive, her," he swallowed, "remains would have been incinerated. I know that I don't want to hear this as much as the rest of you. I just don't know what else there is to do. I think the only thing left to do is try to collect some evidence, and let the local authorities investigate. Maybe they'll find something." Robin looked around the area wistfully. He hated making these kinds of orders._ I just do. I don't want to give up; I really don't. I just don't know what to do._

"You're Robin!" yelled Beast Boy. "When have you _ever_ given up on something?!"

Robin fought to find an answer for his question. "When there's logic supporting a different way to an order of events, that's when I never give up on something. But this-" he gestured to the demolished building," There's no logic here." _Artemis, I'm so, so sorry._

Starfire grabbed the back of his cape and dangled him in the air like a naughty child, her eyes glowing an acidic green. "Robin, if there was _ever_ an explosion like this, and you were the one trapped in the ruined building; how long do you think it would take me to give up on you?"

Robin slumped. And there's the logic. "A very, very long time," he muttered.

Starfire dropped him. "The correct answer is never, but at least you have seen my point. I know you wish to scour this area long into the night for clues pertaining to the whereabouts of Slade. Let me assure you, however, we have a better chance of finding Artemis than finding Slade. That is exactly what we will do. Do you comprehend, Robin?"

Robin stood up, and dusted himself off. "What were you saying again?" asked Raven sarcastically. Robin cleared his throat. "That we should keep looking, and not stop until we find her."

"Good idea, don't you think?" With that, Robin split off into his separate search area. Raven took a second to give Starfire an incredulous look. She shrugged.

"Robin is certainly capable of searching for hours on end. Sometimes he just needs a little _motivation_." She smiled. "I was very happy to oblige him."

Despite the heavy task Beast Boy had been set with, he couldn't resist a light chuckle at that. _Dude, Robin is so whipped! "Guys_!" It was Cyborg. While Robin was giving his short-lived 'giving up speech', Cyborg had programmed his scanner to look for life signs. They had finally picked up something. "I'm picking up a heartbeat! It's kinda faint, though. Like it's under something."

Artemis stirred faintly, and coughed, sending a cloud of ash into the air. It felt like the world was spinning; she probably had a concussion. Her eyes were screwed shut, to keep the dust and blood from blinding her. She could taste coppery blood at the back of her throat, along with bitter-tasting ash. She raised her hands in front of her face, only to feel hot drops of blood run down her arms and mingle with the caked-in dirt. Long shards of twisted metal had embedded themselves deeply into her arms, legs, and some of her stomach. She tried to pull one of the shards out, but it had moved about a millimeter before she gave up on it. Involuntary screams of pain escaped her mouth over and over again, but they were useless to her deaf ears. She figured that both of her eardrums had burst, because twin lines of hot liquid ran from each ear down to her chin. One of her lungs felt- off, and was making breathing for her a very difficult task. She was on the verge of blacking out again. Her swords were, miraculously, undamaged. One of her armbands had a dent though, and it was driving into the one part of her arm that actually wasn't bleeding. Her clothes were ragged and torn where the shrapnel had ripped them apart. Her hair was matted with blood and grime, and snarled into tight knots. A small rivulet of blood came down from a cut over her eyebrow, making it even harder to try to see.

She tried to sit up, only to have four sharp nubs of bone rising from each side of her chest keep her from moving. Silently she counted them, and added them up in her head. _Eight broken ribs._ Each breath stabbed her in the chest, inside and out. One of her ribs seemed to be bent inward, which explained the pain in her lungs. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. They slowly adjusted to the darkness. Tiny bits of dust that had settled on her eyelids had crumbled, and fell down like so many gray snowflakes. She raised her hand slowly, and noticed that her palm was covered in a thick liquid, which was dripping from her hand to the ground, forming an unsightly puddle. _Blood. My blood. So much blood..._

She was completely buried in precariously balanced sheets of twisted metal and rubble, which were slowly sliding off each other. If she didn't get out soon, she would be crushed. She could have dug her way through the rubble, but her kneecaps were broken, making movement useless. When she tried to move, she screamed again, even louder than before.

Artemis moved her hand flat against one of the panels, and winced when she felt her wrist snap painfully. Her collarbone hurt horribly, and when Artemis touched it, her finger fell into her skin. She whimpered quietly when her finger became slick with blood. Her collarbone was snapped in half, which explained the unusual and painful divot. _Wrist, fingers, knees, ribs, collarbone; what isn't broken?_

Concentrating, she tried to send out an air wave to knock the metal off. She barely managed a small gust of air. She tried again, with the same results. Out of frustration, she pounded on the metal. A jagged piece of metal tumbled down on her, sending a razor-sharp edge of metal through her shoulder. She could hear the crunch as it ground against her bone. She breathed in sharply, and tried to pull it out of her arm. It had gone through almost to the other side of her arm, but it had stopped a little more than halfway through. She pulled and pulled at it, slicing her hands open. _Please-move_. No such luck. The sound of her pained screams reverberated through her metal prison, sending them back at her twice as loud. She sounded like a pinned animal, slowly losing her voice along with her mind. _I can't- breathe. I can't even move anymore. _ Eventually, she just threw her head back, and stopped trying. Blood from her shoulder was trickling down her arm, coupling itself to a multitude of other injuries. She tried one more time. Her fingertips grazed the metal lightly, and the metal was ripped off entirely, uncovering her. The piece of metal embedded in her shoulder withdrew with a sickly, sucking sound.

Artemis stared at her hand blankly, her head swaying from lack of blood. _Now why couldn't I have done that five minutes ago?_ she thought dazedly. Suddenly, two arms grabbed her, and pulled her upright. Starfire had dropped the metal plates she had lifted off of Artemis as Cyborg helped her up.

"Ow! Don't d-do that!" Her voice was rough, and weak from all the screaming she had done. Artemis grabbed Cyborg's wrist to stop him, and when she moved her hand, she left a bloody hand print. Artemis' vision blurred, doubled, and finally focused on the image of all five Titans staring down at her. Robin had a few cuts and tears in his uniform, Starfire had large bruises on her shoulder and hip, and Beast Boy had a couple of cuts along his jawline. But they looked nothing like her. Artemis caught her reflection in Cyborg's metal plating, and her mouth opened wide in shock. The left side of her face was covered in ashes, which had clumped together from wet blood, forming a grayish-red paste. She had a large, thin cut in her lower lip, which was bleeding down past her chin and down her jaw and neck. Some metal shrapnel was lodged in one cheek which cut her gums, and scraped against her teeth. One of her eyes was swelling shut, and she had amassed a large collection of purplish bruises. She touched the side of her face gently, eyes widening even further when she saw the action mirrored in the metal. _That proves it then._ "Is- is that me? Do I really look like that?" she croaked quietly.

They didn't hear her; they were too busy focusing on how to stop her from bleeding. Cyborg was shouting something, and Raven responded, taking off her cloak and quickly ripping it into strips. Their words were garbled and indistinct, due to the fact that currently, Artemis couldn't hear anything. Artemis looked around at all of them. They all seemed so- concerned about her. They cared whether or not she lived or died. She caught Beast Boy's eye. He had stepped back, preferring to let Cyborg handle the arduous task of bandaging her. "H-hey," she whispered faintly. "Did we win?"

Beast Boy gave her a quick thumbs up, and a halfhearted grin. Artemis smiled back, but only for a second, before she felt the pain again. Cyborg took the majority of the strips Raven had given him, and wrapped up her ankle, her shoulder, and anything else that was bleeding heavily. With every move of his hands, the bandages became wetter, ruby red beginning to show against the bandages' indigo hue. He tried to set the numerous bones that were broken or otherwise out of place, only to become frustrated when he could not fix them all. She bit the inside of her cheek until it bled, in an attempt not to scream as he bandaged her wounds and removed some of metal fragments embedded in her skin.

Cyborg looked up at Robin, after assessing Artemis' wounds and treating the ones that he could. "I've done all I can for her now. But we need to get her to a hospital now- or she'll die." The Titans looked shocked as they stared at her. They had all anticipated this, but to see Artemis in front of them, dying, was more than they expected. Starfire covered her mouth with her hands, and Robin put an arm around her. Raven looked downward, and Beast Boy had a half-mournful, half-helpless look frozen on his face. "What? W-what's wrong?" Artemis asked. The words felt uneasy in her mouth, and tiny droplets of blood coated her cracked, chapped lips from the effort. They didn't try to answer her question. She still didn't know what was happening to her.

Movement from behind the Titans distracted her. A hooded figure lurked behind the Titans, their hood obscuring the person's face. It was almost like they had risen from the ground, or out of thin air. The person seemed human, but instead of different colors for the figure's clothing, and skin, their whole body was a shimmering, slightly fuzzy blue, like an out of focus image on a television set. The figure raised their arms upward, and a silvery vaporous substance burst from the ground. The silver fog slowly undulated and solidified into a transparent figure of a silver haired girl holding a bow. The hooded figure pointed outward toward Artemis. The girl nodded and raised her bow, nocking an arrow into it, slowly taking aim. The Titans took no notice of the two figures that had suddenly appeared. Artemis' eyes widened, as her breathing became fast and shallow. Cyborg tried to calm her down, but she didn't respond. Raven turned around, and nodded, black magic sparking at her fingertips, waiting for something. The girl released her arrow, and it passed right through Cyborg, to hit Artemis right in between her eyes. Raven moved in towards her, as the world dissolved in an inky black cloud.

It was nothing but swirling black for a few minutes. For those few minutes, at least, they felt like minutes; Artemis felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing. Then, she was suddenly struck with the idea to open her eyes. She pondered it for awhile, weighing the pros and cons against each other. Then, she just decided to throw caution to the wind, and she opened her eyes.

She found herself lying down on soft ground in a bed of reeds. She jumped up immediately, blinking in surprise when she could move without pain. She ran her hand over her forehead, where the arrow had struck. She stretched her arms and legs, and felt around for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing, no cuts, no bruises, and no broken bones. Her hands were no longer covered in blood, and all of the metal shards were gone. She slid her hand across her collarbone and shoulder, surprised that they didn't feel broken anymore; although her right shoulder did feel strange, and so did her knees. Her ribs seemed to have been mended, as it didn't hurt at all when she breathed in.

The smoke and dust from the destroyed building had been replaced by tranquil starlight, and a large waterfall-fed lake. She plucked a few blades of grass from the ground, to make sure she was in a real place. The grass moved in between her fingers, and it definitely felt real. She dropped the grass, choosing instead to focus on the lake in front of her.

Tiny motes of light, like fireflies but slightly bigger, formed a glistening haze over its surface. Despite the flurried activity over the lake, it seemed that the rest of the "forest" was at a total standstill. _Am I- dead? I don't feel dead, and I hope I don't look dead. If I'm not dead though, then where the hell am I?_

She bent over the lake's surface. The motes left her, and leapt gracefully into the lake, bathing the waters beneath in a silver glow. She watched the water, searching for a reflection, but saw something entirely different. They were like moving pictures. Artemis quickly realized that they were memories. Hundreds of memories clouded the surface, transforming it into a moving patchwork quilt of happiness and sorrow; guilt and rage. Artemis dipped her hand into the water, and pulled it out slowly. Silvery water flowed out of her cupped hand, and fell back into the lake. _It's just- water. But why is it acting this way?_

She picked a few of the memories out of the silvery-blue haze, some of which she didn't even remember: such as when she was a baby, lying in a small bassinet. Her father had put her on his lap and started telling her a story. She took a closer look at her father. She had only seen him in pictures; seeing him in real life was much different. His eyes seemed to leap out at her, since they looked so much like her own. Then the picture was gone, replaced by another.

She followed them in a sort of pattern, from birth to the present. She saw what the Sanctuary had looked like in all of its splendor, and then the burning ruin it had become. Atalanta was running through the forest with her at age five, then dead at her feet at age fifteen. She saw images of random children from the Sanctuary learning how to use their various powers with her; in training grounds that now were dead, barren ground. Teraan and Terra had changed the least. In all her memories, they were smiling and laughing, except for one. In the last one, Teraan was gone, replaced by a sobbing Terra, running from Artemis in a collapsing cave; she was already blaming herself for a disaster she didn't cause. The Artemis in the memory wasn't helping things. She had knocked Terra over with an air wave, and started screaming at her; for the first time in her life, actually losing her temper. Terra picked herself up and ran even faster than before. Artemis hurled stones at her retreating back.

Artemis bowed her head. _God, I've been so stupid._ Then a thought crossed her mind. "Why haven't I seen Mother yet?" she wondered aloud.

As if to answer her question, all the images disappeared for a moment. Then one image, one memory, superimposed itself over all the others. It was her mother's final moments. "No! That wasn't what I meant!" she yelled futilely. The image continued to form, mocking her request. She slammed her hand into the water, trying to shake the image out. The water splashed around, and the image rippled and wavered, but it clung to the surface of the lake steadfastly. She could not tear her eyes away from the water.

In the memory, her mother was trying to be strong, and telling Artemis to do the same; despite the fact that she had a gaping, open wound in her stomach. She offered Artemis her last few bits of wisdom, and said them so quietly and hoarsely that Artemis was struggling to hear her. Then she reached down and handed Artemis a small, wooden chest which had been in her hands when she was shot. "Not until you are sixteen, are you to open this chest. It is two-fold, one box reveals its secrets easily. The other is a guarded treasure, one that is hidden to all but the ingenious. It's contents are desired, and once the chest is opened, must be kept under a careful watch. Be sure to keep the.. heart that I.. have given you."

Artemis listened numbly, still in shock as to what was going on. Her mother reached up to her neck and fingered her necklace, an ornate red locket that had been a gift from Artemis' father. She snapped the necklace's chain and placed it in Artemis' hand, folding her hand over it as she did so. "I love you, Artemis." Then she died, her head falling back onto the ground limply. The memory zoomed into the image of Artemis' hand. Black wounds swirled around her wrist and traveled up her arm. Parts of her arm were still bleeding. The skin on her arm was sloughed off, charred and raw, forever an open wound. The locket was the only bright thing about Artemis, its gold engravings lying in sharp contrast to her scratched, ashy hands. "I can't take this from her."

The Artemis in the memory picked up the chest, stepped back, and slammed her heel down onto the ground. The rock and tile around her mother melted into a fine, sugar-like quicksand, and sunk into the ground, making her mother's body slip swiftly into the earth where it belonged. She made sure that a slab of rock slid over it, with her mother's name carved onto it in ornate script. She raised and moved her hands delicately, and tall, thin spires of twisting stone rose in the air in swirling arabesques. They combined to form a tower, with small flower statues created at fixed points in the stone. Artemis took the locket and hung it from the grave, then left. The memory followed her footsteps for a while, wooden chest held carefully in her hands, as she left, crying, from that part of the Sanctuary.

Artemis' eyes welled up with tears as she remembered what she had done after her mother's death. She had walked all through the dead land, making sure everyone had had a proper burial. She salvaged whatever she could, and left, never to return. She remembered what she saw, the burning buildings, and almost choking on the acrid, ashy fumes of the death that surrounded her. She saw the gardens, her mother's pride and joy, become a mass of burning ivy and crumbling rose bushes. She had waited a few days for her strength to return, before she extinguished what remained of the fires, and destroyed whatever traces of the drones were left. She remembered the pillars of blue fire; Atalanta had set the remaining fields to burn, as if to spite her. It had taken hours of work to put them out; the plants there would never grow again. She remembered not being able to sleep that night, and for nearly three weeks afterward. "Please, don't show me that," Artemis murmured silently to the water, her voice breaking, "I can't handle much more of this."

The lake obeyed her, and the water turned back to normal again. The motes came up from the surface, and flew away, scattering into the forest. Artemis sat heavily on the ground, with tears sliding down her face. "Is this what happens to you when you die?" she asked herself quietly, her voice cracking through her tears. "Is this what you are forced to see?"

"No, but what would you know? You are not dead," said a voice behind her.

Artemis turned around and saw the silver haired girl who had shot her with the arrow. She was sitting casually on a rock, idly strumming the string of her bow as if it were a guitar. Artemis screamed and fell backwards. She put both of her hands in front of her face, in an attempt to defend herself. The girl stepped down from the rock, and laid down her bow and quiver on the ground. She held out her hand, in welcome. "Relax, Artemis. It is I, Aderes."

Artemis cautiously took her hand and shook it. "Guardian," Artemis said softly. "I'm sorry, but I was scared for a second there."

Aderes laughed. "Of what? Me?"

Artemis nodded meekly. "I was afraid of what you could do. Was it you that brought me here?"

Aderes gave her a slight nod. "It was."

"And, um, where is here?"

Aderes gestured to the forest around the both of them. "You, or rather your subconscious, are in your mind. My home."

Artemis stared at her, confused. "So, I'm not dead?"

Aderes shook her head. "Then why am I in my mind? How come I'm not awake, or, an even better question: How come I'm not dead?"

"You are in a sort of- What is the word I'm looking for? Coma, yes, that's the one. I was told to bring you here, back at the warehouse; so you could recover from your injuries. Your friends have been taking excellent care of you, according to what I have been told. At least, that is what Raven said."

"Raven was here?! How come I didn't see her? How come I haven't seen much of anything, really?"

"She came quickly after you were brought here. She stayed for quite a while. I wasn't very clear on what she was doing, but rest assured that I know whatever she did was for the best. She laid certain enchantments on you, to make sure that you didn't wake up until you were ready. The fact that you're awake now tells me that your conscious body is going to awaken soon. When that happens, your conscious body and your subconscious body will merge. That won't leave a lot of time for what you need to do."

"What do I need to do? Also, I've been thinking about what you said. You told me that someone told you to bring me here. Who could do that? Was it Raven?"

Aderes shook her head. "No, Artemis. It was not Raven. It was someone else, who you have known, but has now surpassed their mortal boundaries and journeyed into the beyond. This- spirit- still wanted your safety, even after their death. I was told by the spirit to bring you here, so you would live to see another day. You're in a state of suspended animation right now, at least you have been for a while. While your injuries can not get any worse, they are still extremely severe in themselves. So, for lack of a better phrase, you are very, very lucky."

Artemis blinked, taking all the information in. "How did you do it? How did you bring me here?"

"As a guardian spirit, I am in close liaison with the beyond. If it were not for you, I would be in the beyond itself. The spirit summoned me, and brought me out to your mortal world, to perform this task. I was suspicious at first, but if it prolonged your life, it prolonged mine. The arrow I shot you with is the thing that actually drew you in. Don't worry, though, it will not leave a scar."

Artemis nodded slowly. "Okay, that I understand-somewhat- but who is the one that brought me here?"

Aderes shook her head. "I cannot answer that question for you. The spirit that sent for you requested their identity to remain secret until they could speak to you. If you would follow me, I can take you to see this spirit."

Artemis followed silently as Aderes walked right to the edge of the lake. Aderes knelt down and swept her right hand around in the water. The lake shone a sparking iridescent silver, lighting up from within. The small orbs of light that had retreated into the forest flew back, and were dragged into the lake by an unseen force. They formed a large whirlpool of light in the air, as each one fell gracefully into the lake's waters. After a few minutes, the orbs were back in the lake, and it regained its normal coloring. "It is ready," said Aderes, "Now take a deep breath and step into the water. Oh, good luck, by the way. Hopefully, you and this spirit will have a good talk."

"Thanks." Artemis took a few seconds to collect herself, and when she was ready, stepped forward. She was instantly sucked into the water, as though she had always been there. Not even a ripple in the water remained from where her foot touched the surface of the lake. As she fell, she realized she did not need air to breath. While she was making this discovery, a glowing orb trickled past her, drawing her attention downwards. Trails of bubbles left her lips as she mouthed her astonishment. The orbs had formed a pattern of concentric circles, creating a dizzying display of light. Each ring of orbs was a different color. They started out as red; then blue; then yellow; then green; then finally, a silvery black color. Orbs of all colors and sizes swirled around her, tugging softly-then firmly- at her clothes, dragging her down to the very depths of the lake. They formed an opaque cloud, and when they finally vanished, the space they occupied was filled with black.

Artemis could not see the hands in front of her face, or her feet, as they were madly kicking to keep her from drifting in the now strong current. Slowly, she sank, until her feet made a slight thump, as she hit some form of ground. A small bubble came out of what Artemis guessed was the 'lake bed'. It resembled an orb, except for the fact that it was completely clear, like it was a bauble of blown glass. It grew larger and larger until it had enough space for two people to stand comfortably. A small golden beam of light burst inside the bubble, gradually growing into the hooded figure that Artemis had seen back in the remains of the warehouse. Unvoiced thoughts filled Artemis' mind. _Are you the spirit?_ she thought. Surprisingly, the figure nodded.

The spirit walked slowly to the thin covering that prevented it from reaching Artemis. The spirit slid it's ghostly, bluish hand out from the bubble, and beckoned to Artemis invitingly. Without thinking, Artemis placed her hand in the spirit's. She was lifted up through the water, and placed in the sphere almost simultaneously. The space she had made in the bubble filled in as she was pulled through. The transparent casing of the sphere was now filled with thick, swirling grey mist. An oppressive fog clung to her ankles, and tendrils of the fog wrapped themselves around Artemis' legs, trying hard to pull her down. She struggled to see, for the fog had obscured everything around her to such a degree that she couldn't see her own hands. She suddenly found herself inexplicably cold.

A hand placed itself on Artemis' shoulder, sending tendrils of warmth through her spine. While she felt the hand on her shoulder, the fog around her pulled downward, and disappeared, leaving white as far as the eye could see. Artemis turned around to see the spirit. Taking a closer look, Artemis found that despite the fact that the spirit looked like a real person, and had a solid body; the spirit was completely translucent. Swirls of shimmering blue flowed through the spirit's tattered cloak, and likely the rest of it's body. A whitish corona appeared to light up all around the spirit, highlighting the sheer blue of the spirit's body. The spirit's hands traveled to it's shoulders, grasping the hood that obscured their face. The spirit pulled down the hood slowly. "Hello, Artemis. I've missed you." Despite a slight change in voice, the spirit's identity was unmistakable.

Artemis' eyes spilled tears as she engulfed the spirit in a hug. "Mother," she whispered. She looked exactly the way that Artemis remembered her. Her hair was still to her waist, and held in her customary two braids, although the clear blue of her body permeated through to her hair. Even her clothes were the same, down to the very last thread, despite the fact that everything about her was tinted that same translucent blue. She still smelled of crushed pine, and the skin around her eyes still crinkled when she smiled. If Artemis hadn't known better, she would have thought that she was back home, and her mother was still alive.

The spirit Lenore stepped back from her daughter, and smiled sadly. "You've grown so much, Artemis. Why, you're almost as tall as me now. I'm sorry that I haven't been with you to see you grow in person."

Artemis shook her head. "Don't say that; it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy that you're here now."

Lenore hugged her daughter again. "It took much for me to come here. Especially since only one of us could see you. Teraan almost came himself, but, he opted for me to come instead."

Artemis looked up in confusion. "You mean he didn't-"

Lenore shushed her. "Oh, he wanted to see you. More than anything. But he also wanted what was best for your future, which is for me to bring you here today. So, I went in his place. I have an important message for you, Artemis. One that could change everything."

"What, Mother?"

Lenore placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Artemis, you have been through so much these past years. And as your mother, I can say that I am proud of you. I was afraid that you would fall to Slade," she looked downward, "as others have. I know now that you are ready for the trials ahead. You and your friends will be tested, more so than you have ever been before. I only wish that we were all still alive to help you, as no one was intended to do this task alone. You have friends now, though, so do not cast them out when they offer assistance."

Artemis looked up at her, hands outstretched. "Well, what do I have to do?"

"You will find out soon enough. I know that you probably hate how cryptic I am making this for you. It has to be this way, however. Telling you now would make you reluctant. It is best for you wait; wait until you turn sixteen. Do you still have the chest that I gave you?" Artemis nodded.

"Good. Keep it close to you, and keep it safe. I wish I had more time to spend with you, but I can already feel myself slipping away again. I know that you wanted to see others that have entered the beyond. So, if you give a message, I can get it out to them."

Artemis thought about her words carefully. "Tell the Masters that I've cherished everything I've learned from them, and I am still keeping their wisdom to heart. I wish they were here, but I'm doing the best I can on my own."

"It will be said."

"Please tell all my old friends that I still remember them, and I think of them often. I have a little shrub on my desk; the closest thing to our old garden I can come to right now. Oh, tell Beth that the roses have never smelled sweeter."

She smiled. "Of course."

"Tell Teraan-" she faltered for a second, trying to find the right words. She then thought of something that she knew would make him laugh. "Tell Teraan that I miss him more than anything; and I haven't been able to eat a single dark chocolate truffle without thinking of him." She smiled. "My swords have never broken, just like he promised."

Lenore smiled. "I'll tell him, Artemis. Don't worry. I'm know that he misses you too."

"Tell Atalanta that I'm sorry, and that she was one the best friends I ever had. Please, tell her that."

Lenore bit her lip and looked away. "I cannot, Artemis. I'm sorry, but Atalanta is not with the rest of us, if you catch my meaning."

Artemis looked down sadly. She had feared that, but didn't she really expect for Atalanta to go to the underworld. It was too cruel a fate to wish upon anyone. "I- I see. I just hope she knows it anyway."

Lenore put one of her hands on each of Artemis' shoulders and stared at her straight in the eyes. "If you truly mean it, than I'm sure she knows. Now, Artemis, I have a job for you. Terra needs you right now, she needs you to be her sister. Can you do that? Do you forgive her?"

Artemis blinked. _Do I forgive her? Can I?_ "Of course I do," she said. "It wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault."

Lenore smiled and hugged her. "That was the answer I was hoping for. Please, tell her that she's forgiven. Tell her that even though I am not there with her; I'm still watching over her."

"I'll tell her, mother, when she wakes up."

"Thank you. I have to go now, Artemis. If you have any other questions, ask them now, before I have to leave."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, Artemis. I am very happy."

"Is Father happy?"

It took Lenore a second to reply. "I- I understand what he had to do, especially since it was for you. I should have known that he would have done such a thing; it would not have been easy for him to change. Please- do not hate him for what he did. Know that I will always love Aiden, and I want him to be happy. He has finally found his happiness again, and I would be a poor wife if I took it away." Artemis seemed confused by her reply, but she didn't question it. Time was precious enough as it is.

"Mother, one more question. What is it like, wherever you are?"

"Things are different where I am now. It's different, but a good different. Some day, hopefully many many years from now, you'll experience the feeling too." Lenore started to fade away, before resuming her regular form. "Stay strong, Artemis. Keep your friends close, remember to unlock the chest I gave you. The trials ahead are difficult, so stay wary. Please, you are my eldest daughter; don't do anything stupid." Lenore's voice dropped to a low whisper, almost fearful, but cautionary all the same. "Beware of the _Ethera Yaharé_, and the destruction she brings."

Artemis stared at her, confused. "Wait, beware of the who and the what?"

Lenore held up her hand, silencing Artemis. "No, not now. Later." She looked around sadly. "Well, I think that- Ah, wait," she held up a finger, "one more thing. I know that you let Slade escape. He is alive, and sadly, well. That does not mean however, that you go chasing after him again. You're done. No more revenge. I will know if you disobey me me; so don't even think about it."

Artemis sighed, feigning annoyance, remembering the mock arguments they had had when Lenore was alive. "Are you playing the Mom Card?" She waited to hear the words that she had always replied with.

"You betcha."

They both looked at each other, and laughed. Lenore smiled again at Artemis, although with a different emotion hidden in it. Artemis caught the meaning within the smile: that her mother was leaving now, for good. No words were spoken, but they merely hugged one last time. Lenore stepped back, with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, daughter. I'll be watching over you..." Lenore slipped away entirely, fading in with the rest of the fog.

Artemis stared into the grey fog with an inscrutable gaze. Her eyes were glassy with tears, but she refused to cry. "Bye, Mom." There was no answer, and she didn't expect for there to be one. She was alone again, with only her mother's words as comfort. Suddenly, the fog in the sphere condensed itself into one tiny ball, and disappeared. The sphere around Artemis shrunk, quickly becoming smaller and smaller, until it clung to Artemis like Saran wrap, which kept her from moving. It finally popped, sending a rush of cool air down her spine, and she found herself on the lake's shore once more.

Artemis looked around. "Aderes?" The clearing was silent. The surface of the lake still glittered in the moonlight. It was hard to believe that just a few short seconds ago, she was at the bottom of that lake, her mind, with the spirit of her dead mother. _And the things that she's told me. Who is the Ethera? I've never heard that word before. Is it a person's name, or a person's race, or- something? And what in heaven's name did she mean when she was talking about Father?_ Artemis sighed sadly. Just the fact that she had had a few minutes with her mother, only to have her slip away, made it seem as though she had died all over again.

"Artemis?" It was Aderes. She had chosen to announce herself this time, instead of surprising her. Artemis said nothing, choosing instead to stare into the lake. Maybe if she stared hard enough, she would see her mother again. Aderes stepped lightly through the reeds and sat down next to her. "I know how sad you must feel now. Do not despair, though. Lenore is at peace now, and is still watching both you and Terra, as only a mother would." Aderes smiled, in an attempt to comfort her.

Artemis shifted herself, and crossed her arms. "I guess you're right," she said.

Aderes placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I know that I am. I also know that the time for you to leave is fast approaching. Prepare yourself, for you are about to go back to your life, and I will return to my normal duties."

Artemis stood up and dusted herself off, and crossed her arms. "Do I just click my heels together three times, or is something more required?"

Aderes laughed faintly, and stood up as well. "At least your humor has returned. Just relax. You'll feel yourself being pulled away from here. Just sit back and let it happen. Before you know it, you'll be waking up to- well, I'm not really sure where you'll wake up."

Artemis closed her eyes. "That's comforting," she muttered.

Aderes sighed exasperatedly. "Will you just relax?"

Artemis took a deep breath, and uncrossed her arms. Already, she was beginning to feel a change. She could hear the faint lakeside breeze slowly becoming a full-on gale. The reeds at her feet rubbed against each other, creating a high pitched whistling noise. "Just keep your eyes shut," said Aderes. Her voice was beginning to grow fainter and fainter. The same wind that was whipping around Artemis found a way to wrap itself around her, and pull her up. She felt herself rising higher and higher, but she kept her eyes shut tight. She could barely hear Aderes yell words of farewell, before all the wind and noise suddenly ceased.

The first sensation she experienced was light. Even though her eyes were shut, bright light, the kind only found in fluorescent lighting, tried to worm their way through her eyelids. She lifted her hand and felt the area around her. She was definitely in a bed of some kind, the sheets of which were tucked tightly around her shoulders. She felt around a bit, trying to find out what was around her without opening her eyes. Tight bandages were wrapped up her arms, stopping just above her elbow, before continuing to wrap up her entire right shoulder. The skin that showed in between the bandages appeared to be normal, but she could feel raised, stippled scars here and there. She felt similar bandages on her knees. She could hear beeping, like the kind on those medical shows. She opened an eye, and saw the fuzzy image of an IV bag. _Great. I hate needles._ She blinked again, and took in her surroundings. She was in what looked like in a hospital room, but based on the view from the window; she guessed the room was somewhere in the Tower, one she had never seen before. She sighed. _God, I need some Advil._ Aderes hadn't warned her about the massive headache she would experience. She tried to sit up, but felt completely exhausted, so she just slumped back into the bed. She pulled the covers tighter around her, and tried to relax. _Heh. I've been saved from death, and the only coherent statements I've made so far are about Advil and needles. Go figure._ She coughed, a weak attempt at laughter.

From the bed, Artemis looked around at the room. It was tidy enough, clean and sterile as all hospital rooms should be. It was conservative and functional, but she could tell personal touches had been added, such as a bright, gaily painting of flowers; or a small shelf of books ranging from gaming magazines to books of poetry. Artemis was right, the numerous beeping noises were from heart monitors and other such machines, all of which were connected to her. As far as she could tell, she was the only occupant in the room. Then she saw a small door connected to an adjoining room. The door was closed, and someone was moving around inside it. Finally, Artemis heard the unmistakable sound of a toilet flushing, and the door opened.

Beast Boy stepped out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants. After a few seconds, he looked up to see Artemis staring at him. "Hey, you're awake!" He ran over, grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand, and handed it to Artemis. "Cy said you should drink this when you woke up. Take small sips though, because..." he trailed off as Artemis drained the entire bottle in seconds. "Um, never mind." He plopped down on a chair next to her bed and sighed. "So, how ya feeling?" he asked, resting his elbow on her bed.

She laughed. "Like I've been to hell and back. You?"

"Tired. _Reeealy_ tired." From this close up, Artemis could see how bloodshot his eyes were, and the dark circles underneath them. In fact, he was paler than usual, and seemed very exhausted.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not really one to talk, but you look like death warmed over."

He laughed. "Thanks, _doctor_. I've barely gotten any sleep the whole time you've been here." Beast Boy yawned and rubbed his eyes to prove his point. "We had extra nightly patrols in case Slade came back, plus you were still at the Tower, and you needed a lot of supervision for a practically comatose person. We all had to pitch in and help, but I was pretty much your designated babysitter, not that I minded. Unconscious people are great to talk to, did you know that? After a while though, all the chores started to be a bit of a drag, no offense. It was always, 'Beast Boy, check the IV'; or 'Beast Boy, change the bandages'; and the ever popular, 'Beast Boy! Do not unplug the life support machine so you can put in your Gamestation!" He laughed at her horror-stricken face. "I'm kidding about the last one."

Artemis sat herself up. "Good to hear. So, how long have I been out, exactly? Can't be too long, right? And why did I need so much supervision?"

Beast Boy thought about it, and counted up the days on his fingers. "Hmm. I'd say around two weeks, give or take. Also, with Slade trying to kill you and all, the supervision was kinda necessary."

Artemis' eyes widened, and her jaw fell open. "Two weeks?!? That long!"

He shrugged. "Well, when you decide to get hurt, you really get hurt. When Cyborg and Raven took a good look at you, they said you had eight broken ribs; two broken kneecaps; nine broken fingers; a broken elbow," he stopped to catch his breath, "your right shoulder was completely torn apart; you had about two hundred and ninety three pieces of shrapnel stuck in you, and you had a punctured lung. Those were just the surface injuries. I don't even know what happened to you internally. They were both in here for days, operating. Cyborg pretty much cut you open, while Raven entered your mind and used magic to heal you from the inside. It was almost like- Harry Potter meets E.R., or something." Beast Boy drifted off for a second, trying to imagine what a cross between Harry Potter and E.R. would look like, before he started talking again, while Artemis was sitting there, completely dumbfounded.

"Raven didn't need any sleep while she was in your mind, and Cyborg's half-robot; so they pretty much never stopped working. After they were done, Raven slept for about three days. Raven woke up five days ago, and she feels fine, but we were worried about you. You're awake now, so, that's good. We had to give you blood transfusions, though. You can thank Robin for that; he's the only one around here that actually has _normal_ blood. Your wounds are for the most part healed, but Cy needs to explain the rest, like why you're still in bandages and stuff."

Artemis didn't say anything for a few moments, but rather took in everything he had just said. She was amazed that they would do so much for her. "All that, and I stayed alive."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "For the most part. You, uh, flat-lined twice, while you were being operated on. Also, Raven accidentally woke you when Cy was operating. You were only up for a few seconds before he injected you with some anesthetic. You were screaming, though. That window over there is new, because you cracked the other one, when you were well, uh, screaming your head off."

"Aderes didn't mention that,"she muttered. _Dead? I was really clinically- dead?_ "Just one more question, though. Um, how do I- look, exactly?"

He exhaled sharply. "God, I wish you hadn't brought that up."

"What? What's wrong with how I look?!"

He chuckled nervously. "Well, I mean, you have to understand: You were hurt bad. It was really awful. Raven tried to heal up your scars and stuff, and we had a plastic surgeon- like, a _good, _straight-from-L.A, plastic surgeon- but there was nothing more we could do for your face. I'm sorry." He picked up a small mirror on the table. "Do you want to see a mirror?" he asked gently.

She snatched it away from him. "Give me that," she muttered. She held it mirrored side down, anxious and afraid. _What do I look like?_ _Scars, mangled facial features-_ She held up the mirror tentatively. With bated breath, she held it up to her face. And- nothing. Her face looked just as it did before: no scars, no mangled facial features. Beast Boy started laughing. "I'm sorry, really," he wheezed between laughs.

She gasped, and hurled the mirror at his shoulder. "You jerk! You are _so_ mean!" She pointed a finger in his direction. "You'd better make this up to me. I mean really, making me worry like that." Beast Boy would have been a lot more ashamed of himself, had Artemis not been trying to suppress her laughter.

He held up his hands in apology. "Alright, alright. I shouldn't prank the deathly ill."

"_Once_ deathly ill," she corrected him. "And you will make this up to me, right? I'm not going to have to chase you around the Tower again?"

He sighed. "Yes I will find a way, somehow." He smiled. "Although, in all honesty, you look fine to me."

She smiled back. "Thank you."

Beast Boy waved his hand at her statement. "Nah, don't thank me. Thank Cy and Rae when they get over here. They deserve the credit. In fact, I really should go get everyone. We were all waiting for you to get up. Robin hasn't slept at all, and Starfire's turned out more crazy Tamaranean remedies then when Robin had the flu." He turned to leave. "Be right back."

Artemis stretched out her arm and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait. Where's Terra? I need to know she's alright. I- I have a message for her. It's really really important."

Beast Boy moved his arm out of her grasp and avoided her gaze. "I'll- I'll let the others explain it to you. They, uh, know more medical terms than me anyway," he finished quickly. He opened the door, and ran out of sight.

"You're avoiding the question!" It was no use yelling; he was already gone. Artemis waited, helplessly, for him to come back with the others.

Artemis tapped her fingers anxiously on the metal bar of her bed. This continued for a few seconds, until, in her impatience, thought that Beast Boy was taking far too long. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she tugged off the sensors that gave the heart monitor her readouts. Without them attached to her, the monitor registered that she no longer had a heartbeat, and it began to flat-line. Satisfied, she leaned back into the bed and waited.

The Titans crowded into the room in seconds, pushing and shoving each other to get inside. They all stopped when they saw that Artemis was unharmed and very much alive. Robin stared at her. "How did you-", he trailed off as he saw the sensors in her hand. "Clever."

Artemis shrugged. "I try."

Starfire flew across the room and pulled her into a hug. "Friend Artemis! You are undamaged and not dead! Glorious!"

Artemis grimaced. "Star, I'm really happy that you're so happy to see me, but you're- crushing my IV!"

"Oh, sorry.." Starfire released Artemis and stood next to Robin.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Cyborg.

"Tired, and," Artemis rubbed the place where her IV was, "a little sore," she replied. "Beast Boy told me what you and Raven did. Thank you so much."

Cyborg smiled, as did Raven, albeit a smaller one. "It was no problem," said Cyborg. "But we should talk to you about your, condition."

Artemis looked concerned. None of the other Titans looked surprised, as Cyborg had already briefed them on what had happened to her. "Condition?" she asked.

"Well," he began, "When we found you, you were pretty much on Death's doorstep. When we took you into surgery, Raven and I discovered that your kneecaps, elbow, and right shoulder bones were beyond repair. We had to replace the joints, bones, and parts of the muscle surrounding them with prosthetics."

"Like plastic, you mean?"

"No, cybernetics. They're one hundred percent titanium, so they won't rust or break. They'll also be stronger than the original body parts. It's the same tech that I have, but no crazy weapons or anything like that. I'm the only one with a sonic cannon around here, so don't even think about it. I'll still do a check-up periodically the next week or so, to make sure that they work for you. You should still be able to fight, it just might take you a little getting used to."

Artemis sat there for a few minutes, in silence. She may not have lost her arm, or any other limbs, but she still felt strange. Part of her had been- replaced. She wasn't fully human anymore. It was the strangest feeling she had ever been set with. _I can only imagine how Cyborg must feel._ "I- I see." She moved her arm again, and she could actually hear the minutest of clicks and whirs of the joints moving. Artemis grabbed her elbow. Even through the bandage, the bone was extremely hard, as was the muscle around it. _Incredible._

"If you want us to give you a little alone time-"

Artemis cut him off. "No. I'll be fine. I've had two weeks of alone time; I don't need any more." She laughed lightly. _See? I'm laughing. I'm.. fine._

"There was also something else. It might be a shock to you, but it might lessen the sting of the new "skin" a bit. Don't even thank me for this; it was all Raven's work." Cyborg took the top piece of the bandage and pulled on it, taking out whatever metal tabs that had been holding the strips together. He did the same to her other arm. The bandages slid down and fell in an disheveled mess on the hospital bed, leaving Artemis' arms wholly exposed. Artemis stared at her arm, disbelieving. She poked and pinched it a few times before she was truly convinced. "I don't believe it," she whispered. Her lower arms, which were once charred and black, were healed. Her skin was clear and unblemished. Her scars were gone, replaced with the muscle and skin she had lost that fateful day. She ran her hand over one of her arm, laughing with delight when she found that the skin was warm and soft; it was no longer appeared in rough, uneven black patches.

"You are pleased, correct?" asked Starfire.

Tears appeared Artemis' eyes. "I'm way more than pleased Star." She beckoned to Raven and Cyborg, and when they came over, she pulled them both into a huge hug. "You didn't have to do this for me, Raven. Or any of you, for that matter."

Raven smiled. "You didn't have to risk your life to save us, Artemis. You didn't even save just us. There are about ten thousand people in this city that owe you their lives, us being only five of them. Plus, I adhere to the saying: 'Anything for a friend.' "

She looked at Raven, awestruck. "A friend?" she asked shakily.

Raven nodded. "A friend."

Artemis smiled and looked at the Titans. "I- I don't know how I can ever repay you all."

"No repayment is necessary. We did this out of kindness, not for reward," said Starfire.

Artemis shook her head. "There must be something I can do for all of you. Anything."

Robin smiled. "How 'bout you get out of bed, so that we know that you're really all right."

Artemis tried to get up, but Cyborg stopped her. "Wait." He pulled out a cane that was propped up against the wall. "You should use this for a while, until you get used to the prosthetics in your knees."

Artemis took the cane from him and used it to stand herself up. She wobbled a bit at first, as her muscles weren't ready to move after two weeks of inertia. After a while, though she could stand without tilting. "I had tried to ask this question before, but Beast Boy wouldn't answer me. Where is my sister?"

They said nothing. "Well?" Artemis was growing impatient again. She had waited years to speak to Terra; she wasn't about to be held back now. Who knows how irreparably damaged their relationship had become?

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, trying to come to a decision without actually saying anything. Beast Boy made sure not to look at Artemis directly, and became intensely interested with a spot on the floor. Raven remained as impassive as always, and watched the scene with a feigned disinterest. Starfire was twirling her hair around her finger nervously, resisting the urge to crush Artemis into another hug. Robin finally made a decision, and beckoned to the door that led out of the room. "Come on."

They walked silently out of the room, closing the door behind them. Robin led the way, and Artemis brought up the rear, limping on her cane. No one was speaking, and that filled Artemis with a growing dread. Could something have happened to Terra? Something that they wouldn't tell her about?After a short walk, they stopped at a door. Robin punched in a code on the small keypad attached to the wall. The door slid inward, and they stepped inside. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Artemis hadn't noticed the sign on the door that read: Intensive Care Unit.

The room was definitely much more somber than Artemis'. The windows were smaller, as the person in the room wasn't expected to be awake to enjoy the view. There was a hospital bed in the far corner of the room. Huge amounts of floral arrangements were heaped by the door, making it almost impossible to walk in. They were the only bright things in the room. Artemis grabbed one of the tags hanging from a vase of sunflowers. It read: Get well soon, Dawn. Love, Murakami High School. "These are all from her school?" Artemis asked.

"No," said Robin. "Most of them are from her, uh, adoptive mother. Since no one is allowed to visit, she's sent at least two bouquets every day."

_Adoptive mother? She has another mother now?_ Artemis dropped the tag and walked up to Terra's bed, in shock. "Terra, what's happened to you?" she whispered quietly.

Terra was lying on a hospital bed, with the sheets tucked firmly around her body. They weren't wrinkled or mussed in any way, so she clearly hadn't been moving. Her skin had sort of regained its normal hue, but it was still a few shades paler than normal. Her long bangs were swept over one side of her face, covering one of her eyes. Artemis bent over her and brushed them out of her face. Terra showed no signs of waking up, or even reacting to the touch. Her eyes stayed shut, yet her brow was furrowed, as though she was having a troubling dream. An IV bag swung over her bed, which gave her liquid nutrients since she wasn't awake to eat. The only indication that she was alive was that her chest was moving up and down, ever so slightly. _Terra looks so peaceful, so quiet. She's never quiet; it's kind of scary. This whole situation is scary._

"She was poisoned," said Cyborg. "Slade poisoned her. First she slept for almost a day, and then she screamed and screamed; then she started gurgling and choking like she was drowning. All of her internal organs were failing, and so was her nervous system. It took us a couple of days to come up with an antidote for her. I've never seen this poison before; it was almost like it was custom designed for her body. We beat it though, finally. There's still some residual poison in her body, but we've been giving her the antidote I synthesized every 12 hours to combat it."

"If you've removed most of the poison from her system, then why is she still asleep?" Artemis asked.

Cyborg wrestled with the question for a few minutes. "Well, she should have awoken at least a week ago. But- she doesn't seem to want to get up. We've tried just about everything. If she doesn't get up soon though, she could slip into an even deeper coma."

_Why? Why doesn't she want to get up?_ "But Cyborg, can't you force her to wake up?" Artemis' voice became higher, and she was almost pleading. "Can't you do something?"

Robin spoke after a long silence. "We can wait. Or, you can stay here. Maybe if you just talk to her, she'll wake up. You're her sister, after all."

Artemis thought about what her mother had said. _She's right. I am her sister, and now is that time to act like one._ Artemis stood tall, and looked straight at Robin. He could see the raw determination in her eyes. He knew then that she would do anything for Terra, no matter the cost. "Yes I am, Robin. And as her sister, I'm making sure she wakes up. I know she will." She picked up a folding chair and placed its next to the bed, then sat down, leaning her cane next to it. "So, if you want to see me, I'll be right here."

"For how long?" asked Beast Boy.

Artemis stared at him, almost sadly. "As long as it takes, Beast Boy"

So, for a day or two, Artemis stayed there, and she refused to leave. Not only that, but she didn't let anyone else in, unless it was Cyborg with Terra's medicine. He left her food and water every day, only to throw away the picked-at food and half-drunken water away the next day. Artemis only left once, to get a chair, a stereo and some CDs, along with a few notebooks. She would play some of Terra's favorite songs, and read to her from the notebooks. But Terra remained asleep. Beast Boy tried once to get her to leave, and join them in the living room for movie night, against the others' advice. He walked into the room without Artemis even noticing. _God, Artemis looks so tired._ It was obvious that Artemis had barely slept, despite Cyborg nagging her that she should get some rest. Artemis leaned over on her chair, and took a small gold notebook off of the ground. "Do you want to hear another poem?" Beast Boy was about to reply when he realized she was talking to Terra, not to him. There was a silence. _I think she's actually waiting for Terra to answer her._ "Good," she said softly, and began to read.

"A moon, shines bright white,

Wrapped in clouds of endless night,

A lake, a gleaming blue lake,

Moonlight shining diamonds on its surface,

The trees, ever silent, towers over all,

The sky, colorless sky,

The ebony black spotted with white,

The wind, ever graceful,

Whips through the trees, singing a whispering song,

The grass, teeming with life,

Gently teased by the wind, like emerald waves--"

_Wow!_ Beast Boy clapped, startling Artemis, though she did not turn around. "It's a-- it's a really pretty poem. Did you write it?"

Artemis shook her head no. "She did," she replied, without turning around to face him. "You didn't know that Terra wrote poetry?"

"No," said Beast Boy. "I had no idea."

"Oh," she said, holding her notebooks in a new light. "I guess she stopped, then. She had notebooks filled with poems; one poem for every day. She had a beautiful way of seeing things, along with the patience to sit and write them all down. Writing was just one of those things that I could never do. I had always liked drawing, which is probably why I admired her writing so much. She gave me these notebooks as a birthday present one year. I thought maybe if she heard a few of her poems, it might trigger something that would make her want to wake up." She sighed. "But I guess not."

"Hey," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you just need a break. We rented a movie and--"

Artemis shrugged off his hand. "No. I can't leave now. I'm so close to getting her to wake up; I can feel it. I just need some more time."

"Are you sure? 'Cause sometimes I think that I need more time to do something, but then I..." He trailed off as he realized she wasn't paying him any attention. He frowned. "You are sure, aren't you?"

Artemis looked up at him, finally. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were red. _I feel so bad for her. For both of them. It's not fair for her to go through this; it just isn't_.

Artemis stared at him, as though reading his mind. She smiled, despite his confused look. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, which were begging for one thing: sleep. "Don't feel sorry for me," she said, "Or her," motioning to Terra. "We're going to be great, I know it. And I'm fine. Honest."

Beast Boy just stood there for a few seconds. _She wants me to leave, doesn't she?_ "That's a yes, then? You're just gonna," he motioned to the room around him, "Stay?"

Artemis nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm staying. Sorry Beast Boy." Her face brightened for a brief instant. "I don't think I'll be here for much longer, though. I'm getting through to her. I can feel it."

Beast Boy left the room, dejected. "Whatever you say, Artemis." As he shut the door, he could hear her continue to read the poem to Terra. _Maybe she's right. Maybe she's getting closer._

Unfortunately, Artemis was nowhere near close. Terra was stuck in a dreamless sleep, and no matter how Artemis tried, she couldn't wake her up. It was another day before Artemis shut off the stereo, and put the CDs back in their cases. She closed all of the notebooks, and shut them away in the green box they came in. She sat down heavily in the chair, and dropped the box carelessly at her feet. Exhaustion pulled at her, reminding her that someone who had just undergone extensive surgery should spend the next few days sound asleep. She ignored it as best she could, instead trying to focus on the dull, rhythmic beat of the life support machine. Terra hadn't moved, and her eyes were still shut.

"Are your eyes glued shut?" Artemis asked. "Did someone sneak in while I was unconscious and glue them shut so that you couldn't wake up? Is that why you haven't moved?" Her voice became louder, and was filled with frustration. "I walked the earth for nearly two years, trying to find you! I wanted to apologize to you; I was prepared to do anything to see you! And now, now that I'm so close, you've lost the will to live? No. No! You are going to wake up, even if I have to wrench your eyelids open myself!" She stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath from her loud ranting. She stole a quick glance at Terra. Maybe there was something in her shouting that would have inspired her to wake up. She hadn't moved.

"Damn it!" Artemis buried her head into her hands. "What now?" she asked quietly. "What else is there to do?" She looked at Terra, not surprised in the least that she hadn't moved. Even though Terra was silent, even though she was making no gestures towards Artemis, Artemis could tell that she was being mocked. Even the IV drip seemed to be in on it, the steady drip drip of the fluid inside sounded like _failure_.

"I know," Artemis whispered, staring at the IV bag. "I know that I have failed, and I know I look crazy talking to an IV bag, but at least someone else gets it. How am I supposed to look the others in the eyes after this? They didn't fail; they protected Terra and me. Raven healed me, her and Cyborg kept me from dying. They could have left me, but they didn't. "Look at these," she said, holding out her arms. The metal was visible on her elbow, and on her shoulder. "That was Cyborg. He made these for me, so that my arm could work again. Robin gave me blood, his blood. And Starfire was so happy to see me awake and well. She barely knows me, and she was so happy. Beast Boy watched over Terra and I, and made sure we were safe. How can I even hope to match that?" She waved her hands about despairingly, almost waiting for an answer.

"Look at me, I- I can't even make my little sister wake up! What does that tell you about me? Huh?" She looked at the floor in disgust. "Why am I even asking you? You're a fracking IV bag for heaven's sake. You don't care; you're not even alive. You don't know what it feels like; you've never felt." She hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, Terra. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to keep you from being poisoned and kidnapped. I'm sorry I blamed you for something you didn't do. I'm just- sorry. For everything. For all the times over the past two years that you needed a big sister to guide you and I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't there when Slade made you his apprentice. I should have told you how wrong the idea was, and how you shouldn't have done it." Artemis started to cry, silently. The tears slid off her cheeks and fell onto the floor. "I don't care if you never want to see me again, Terra. I just want you to wake up."

Artemis stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Maybe Beast Boy was right. Maybe I just need a break. I need sleep, I need to calm down. I just need to get away for a little while." She walked over to the door, and as it opened, she took a quick glance at Terra. And stopped moving entirely.

Slowly but surely, Artemis could see movement. Terra's fingers twitched, and she started to cough. Her breathing was raspy, out of thirst. Artemis ran to the bathroom to get a cup of water for her. While she was in there, Terra opened her eyes slowly, for the first time in two weeks. She groaned, trying to get a handle on her voice. After a few unintelligible sentences, she finally started to form actual words. "Ow, my head hurts. Anyone got Advil?" She looked around. "Anybody?"

Artemis ran back into the room, cup in hand. She choked back tears, seeing her sister for the first time in almost two years. She sat next to Terra, and gave her the water, helping Terra hold it in her hand. "Here. Just drink this, please."

Terra drank the water quickly. She sighed contentedly when it was finished. "Thanks, I was really thirsty," she said. Terra sat up, tilted her head confusedly. "Where am I?"

"Titans Tower. You know where that is, right?"

Terra scoffed. "Duh. Everyone in the city knows where that is." She stopped to think. "Wow, I must have been pretty messed up if I'm here."

Artemis nodded. Terra hadn't changed a bit. "I guess you could say that."

Terra looked at her. "Hey, wait a minute..." Artemis waited. Terra had to have recognized her.

"Are you like, a nurse or something? 'Cause you don't look like the Titans I see in the news and stuff."

Artemis let out a noise between frustration and anguish, making Terra recoil. "I'm your sister!" she yelled. "S-I-S-T-E-R. Why don't you remember me!?" _This isn't right! She's supposed to remember! This isn't how it should be!_ While Artemis was struggling with this new turmoil, Terra stayed upright in her bed, stock-still. Finally, realization dawned on her, and she stared at the stranger in a different light. "Ar- Artemis?"

Artemis looked up, confused. _Did she just.. I mean I think she really.. She did!_ "You.. You remember me!"

"You've changed. I barely recognized you."

Artemis was not fazed by her cold tone of voice, or the way that Terra's blue eyes seemed to bore right through her. "But I'm still the same. Not only that, but you remember me!"

Terra shook her head, confusing Artemis. "It's not remembering," she said quietly, "because I never forgot."

Artemis smiled broadly, and tried to pull Terra into a hug. Terra backed as far away from Artemis as she could, refusing to touch her. Artemis sat down, putting her arms back at her sides. "Terra--"

"I _never_ forgot," said Terra, leaning forward and jabbing Artemis solidly in the chest. "I never forgot the last time we saw each other, _sister_. You- You blamed me for something I sure as heck didn't _do_!" She punctuated the last word with an even harder jab, which threatened to knock Artemis off balance.

Artemis backed away from her. "No, Terra, it's not like that..."

Terra wasn't pleased by her answer. "Yeah it is! You think I killed Teraan! You honestly believed that _I_ was capable of _murder_. Murder, Artemis! Do you even remember what you _did_ to me after that?"

"No, well, I try not to, but please don't bring that up! Terra please, I'm sorr-"

"Well, lucky for us, I remember! You attacked me, you insulted me, you wanted to _kill_ me!"

Artemis' eyes started to fill with frustrated tears. This just had to be the biggest irony anyone has ever faced. "Terra, please, calm down. I never, I would never try to k-kill you. _Never_."

Terra stopped, her head tilting to the side, as though she couldn't believe what Artemis was saying. "You wouldn't? Then what do you call knocking me down, and throwing a rock at least half my size at me?"

Artemis stopped and thought. Terra had her at that. Artemis knew that her grief-induced, anger-induced, irrational outburst would come back haunt her, and her own mother had told her how hard it would be to beg for forgiveness. Luckily for her, though, her mother had also told what to say to Terra when the time for apologies came. "Anger," said Artemis, "and grief, don't forget grief. I had honestly thought you," she stopped to take a deep breath, "had been responsible. I wasn't ready to listen to what you had to say, and I lost my control. And I'm sorry. I know that apology is two years overdue, and I'm not just apologizing for," she gulped, "trying to harm you. I want to apologize for everything. I left you to live alone in the world. I don't know what you faced before you met the Titans, but I know what you did afterwards." Terra looked down, ashamed. "Why him, Terra? Why did you have to join _him_?"

"He lied to me," she said. "He told me that he would help me, like he did before back," she gulped," home. He said he would give me the control to fight back."

"Fight back? Terra, who would you need to fight back?"

Terra stared back at her, almost glaring. "_You_. I was terrified of you. Slade said that he found out you were trying to find me, so that you could get your revenge on me. He said if I joined him, you wouldn't be able to get your revenge. And, well, things went downhill from there. I tried to fight him; I thought he was dead, and I thought what I had done afterward was enough."

"What did you do?" asked Artemis.

"Did the Titans tell you what happened the last time we met? The volcano?" Artemis nodded.

"I used my power to seal the volcano off, the one I had made, accidentally; but I also used my power to trap myself in stone, so I couldn't hurt anyone else. I thought it had worked. I thought I could stay sealed away forever, but no. I woke up, with nothing. A blank slate, no words to my mind. The last thing I remember was- running from you. I didn't know where I was, or what I had done since. I was sent to a hospital, where they said that I would probably never regain my memories, and that I should just start my life up again. I was adopted, and sent to high school. I was happy, until Beast Boy showed up out of nowhere. At first I thought he was crazy, for saying that I used to be someone else. Up until the end, I believed that he was just plain nuts. But when Slade kidnapped me, I saw that he was right. I _felt_ it. Every memory, every sound or scream; I could remember it all. I don't want him to know that, though. I'm happy with what I've done. I didn't want to be the who messes things up again. I just wanted to be normal. So, I went from Terra- superhero, to Dawn- cheerleader. And now there's- you. So what do you want? What do you want me to be? Who do you want me to be?"

"Terra, you went through all this because of me? All this because you were scared- of me?" Terra nodded. "Why? Terra, I'm not mad at you. Not anymore."

Terra looked up at her. "What made you stop? Why aren't you mad anymore?"

Artemis put her hand on Terra's shoulder. "Because I found out the truth." Shakily, at first, but slowly building up confidence, Artemis told Terra what Slade had told her in the warehouse. "So, you were never responsible for anything at all," she finished quietly

Terra crushed the cup in her hand. "That lying monster! Why did he do that to us?!"

_Why _did_ he do it?_ "I don't know Terra. But, the point is, that's why I'm not mad. I gave up on being mad as soon as I had found out that you ran away. I never wanted that, Terra. That's why we're here, you and me. You traveled the world to get away from me, and I traveled it to find you. To say I'm sorry."

"Do you really mean that?" Terra asked.

"I do, Terra. I really do."

"Then..." Artemis held her breath, waiting.

"I forgive you."

With that, Artemis hugged her sister for the first time in two years, and this time, Terra actually let her. Artemis was just so shocked that it was over. She had done it. She found Terra, and apologized._ I'm finally done._

"Artemis?" Terra asked. The two had stopped hugging, and Artemis was sitting in her chair, still contemplating what had just happened. "Yes, Terra?"

"Now that you're not mad at me and all, can we go home?"

There it was. The one question she had hoped Terra wouldn't ask when she woke up. She had hoped that Terra would live out her life without finding out the truth. But then again, Terra had just forgiven her. Did she really want to lie now? "No, Terra. We can't go home."

Terra became indignant. "Why not? I just want to go back, and after two years, who wouldn't? I want to see Mother again; I want to see Atalanta and Master Gana, and Master Kuval. I want to see Cecilia again, or Erika, heck, even Jake, even though he's _so_ annoying. Do you have any idea how much I've missed them? So why not? Let's go!" She actually started to get out of bed, before Artemis put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

Artemis was at a standstill. _How can I make her understand, without emotionally destroying her?_ "Terra, it's not like I don't want you to come back. If I could, I would, really. But it's just- I mean-"

Terra looked concerned. "What? What do you mean?"

_Ugh, there is no way of beating around the bush with this, is there?_ She started out slowly, trying to make her sister understand. "We have no home to come back to, Terra. It's gone. Slade destroyed it; he burnt it to the ground. After you left, he turned on us, all of us. The people we grew up with, they're all dead. Terra, we're the only Elementals left. I'm sorry that I have to tell you, and that-"

Despite the gentle way Artemis was explaining this, Terra still wouldn't buy it. "No! Artemis, that can't be true! How can we be the only one's left? What about Mom?"

"Mom's dead, Terra," she said quietly. "I saw it; I was there when she- passed. She said she was proud of us, both of us. And Terra? Mom said that you are one of the finest _Teras_ that she ever met."

Tears shone in Terra's eyes, threatening to spill. They were sorrowful tears, but the last part of what Artemis had said made her smile, ever so slightly. "She said that about me? Really?"

Artemis nodded. "Really." Terra crushed her in a hug, one strong enough to rival even Starfire's. Terra started crying. "I can't believe she's gone," she whispered. "I can't believe that they're all gone. What are we going to do now?"

"You can be Dawn again," said Artemis. "You can be happy with what you have now. I won't try to stand in the way of that."

Terra sniffed. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Terra. I'm sure."

"B-but Artemis, what about you? What will you do?"

Artemis sighed. She hadn't planned this far ahead yet. "I'm not sure yet," she said. She thought of what her mother had said to her. "I still have some things I need to do. But I'll figure something out."

"So, we're separating again?" Terra asked.

"We can still stay in touch, we can even meet every once and awhile if you want. I know you have an adoptive mother and a whole school who are both worried sick about you, as you can see from all the flowers. Do you want to go back to them?"

Terra thought about it. "Yeah," she said, after a few minutes of deliberating. "I do. I really do."

_What? Should I really be surprised?_ "O-okay then. I'll get the Titans. I'll tell them that you're ready to go home." She stood up with her cane, and walked towards the door.

"Artemis, wait." She turned around to face Terra. "Please, Artemis, don't tell them that I remember everything. I don't want them to get their hopes up."

"Don't tell- Terra, you want me to lie? To them? I can't lie to them, not even for you!" _I can't do that. It just doesn't seem right considering what they've done for me._

Terra folded her hands together and put them in front of her chest. "Please? I- just- I've given up, Artemis. I'm no hero. I'm just an ordinary person now, just a regular civilian. Please, I don't want to hurt them. Not again. Please."

Artemis sighed. "But, Beast Boy; it'll _crush_ him Terra."

Terra sniffled. "I know, but, please? I care about- him so much, but I never want him to worry again. He was my best friend, but he's gotta let me go."

"Alright. I won't tell," Artemis said, walking out the door. She took the nearest elevator downstairs, to the living room. All of the Titans were watching a movie, laughing at what they saw on the screen. Raven was the first to notice Artemis standing in the doorway. The others followed suit. Cyborg shut the TV off, leaving the room in dead silence. They all waited for her to talk, to give the news that they were all waiting for.

"She's awake."

Without another second to waste, they all leapt off the couch, whooping and cheering, and ran to the elevator, packing themselves in, and pressing the button to the infirmary. The elevator booth was crackling with anticipation, just waiting for the doors to open. When they did, all six of them bolted to Terra's room. Just as Robin was about to open the door, Artemis stopped him. Here it goes; I hope you're happy Terra. "Wait. That girl in there, I know you all think she's my sister, but the sad truth is; she says her name is Dawn, and that all she wants to do is to go home."

Beast Boy broke the heavy silence. "You mean, she doesn't remember?" He sounded sad, and disappointed. Starfire gave Artemis a hug, but it was nowhere as enthusiastic as normal. "I offer my apologies, friend."

Artemis shrugged off the hug. "It's okay, Star, really. Let's just get the girl home, okay?" Artemis sighed._ This is harder than I thought. Lying shouldn't be this hard._

"Hey," said Cyborg. "I'll drive ya."

Robin nodded. "Alright then, uh, good. Well, pardon the joke, but I'll go alert the media. They've been raving about this 'story' long enough."

"I will assist you," said Starfire, and the two walked down the hall together. Raven put a hand on Artemis' shoulder, then disappeared in a burst of black energy. Cyborg opened the door and stepped inside, with Artemis trailing closely behind him. Cyborg started talking to Terra, explaining what had happened to her, and that it was nothing to worry about. Terra started losing interest, and gazed toward the door, which had been left open.

Beast Boy was still standing there , watching the scene. Their eyes met for moment. _Just look away_. Terra thought. _Act like you have no idea who he is, and he'll go away._ Instead Beast Boy stared even more intently. _Go. Please..._ As if he heard her thoughts, he turned and left, his eyes downcast. Just that sight almost made Terra want to break down and admit that she remembered him. But she didn't. It was too risky; she'd probably end up ruining his life even more. Still, it hurt her to watch him leave like that. "You really are the best friend that I've ever had," she whispered. _I'm so sorry,_ _Beast Boy. _Artemis noticed the both of them, but she said nothing.

"---So if you're ready, we'll leave right away." Huh? What? She looked at Cyborg, who had just finished talking. "Uh, right," she said, "Let's go."

Cyborg handed her a pressed stack of pressed clothes from a nearby table. "We fixed your clothes for you, so just change and we'll be on our way. Artemis and I will be outside."

As soon as Terra walked out, fully clothed in her salvaged school uniform, they immediately took the elevator down to the garage. The ride was silent, and uncomfortable. When they stepped off, Cyborg brought the T-Car over, and they all stepped in, Terra in the backseat, Cyborg driving, and Artemis in the passenger seat. Cyborg asked Terra for her address, which he entered into the navigation system. After that, it was a smooth twenty minute drive to Dawn's house. Except the twenty minutes spent in the car were probably the longest, most silent, apprehensive twenty minutes any of the them had experienced. When the car parked, they found themselves at a charming little duplex on what was considered the "nice" part of Jump City.

"Well, um, this is my house," Terra said lamely.

Cyborg turned to Artemis. "Do you want to walk her up?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, and Artemis hopped out of the car, and caught up with Terra. As they walked up, Terra leaned in closer to Artemis. "Did they buy it ?" she asked. Artemis nodded. "They bought it. You're Dawn to them now, the girl with no memories."

"Good. They won't have to deal with me anymore."

"Terra, I'm sure that they would have forgiven you."

"I don't care; I still don't forgive myself." They started walking up the steps, each one leading closer and closer to their separation. "Hey, Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice to Beast Boy alright? He's a great guy."

"He was worried about you, Terra. I saw him back in the infirmary. He kept watch over us you know; when we were both unconscious."

Terra smiled sadly. "He was always so sweet."

Just as they reached the last step, Artemis whispered, "I'm glad you're my sister."

"Me too." As soon as she said that, the door opened and a woman crushed Terra in a huge hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Artemis examined her. She was tall, thin, with dark red hair which she kept in a tight bun. Her brown eyes were hidden underneath a pair of reading glasses. _You're definitely not Mother, but I think you'll do._ The woman looked at Artemis, awe struck. "Thank you," she said, through her happy tears. "You're a hero." Artemis blinked. _Hero? That's a new one._ Artemis gave her goodbyes and walked back to the car. As she closed the car door, she saw Terra looking at her from the doorway. She winked, and Terra smiled and went inside, where she could live out the normal life that she had always wanted.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Cyborg.

Artemis nodded. "I think I'm ready." Cyborg started up the engine, and the car roared to life. He pulled out a mike, and said "Tower." The car started driving itself, navigating around corners and other cars without Cyborg touching the wheel. Artemis was sitting silently next to him, too deep in thought to say anything. _I just let her go. Just like that._ When the two had parted, Artemis slipped Terra her cell phone number. _I hope she calls. We have so much to catch up on._

Meanwhile, Cyborg was getting tired of humming songs to himself, so he turned on the radio, and began fiddling around, looking for a station. "Hey, here's a good one," he said, and began to sing along, albeit very, very off key. "Cyborg-licious def, Cyborg-licious def. Def def def-"

Artemis shot him a death glare. "No. Pop. Music."

He gave her the infamous 'puppy dog eyes'. "Please? What if I replace the 'Fergie' with 'Artie'?"

"Not a chance. I can take most forms of pop music, _even_ "Sexy Back", but "Fergalicious" is _definitely_ crossing the line."

"But-"

She folded her arms and glared at him. "You have to be nice to me. I'm ill."

He slumped. "Fine." He was scanning for any station imaginable, letting a mix of dozens of songs play for about a millisecond until...

"Hey, go back one! Go back one!" Cyborg complied, letting the speakers blare what Artemis considered to be one of her new favorite songs. Cyborg laughed. "I never would have taken you for a Journey fan." She shrugged. "The world could do with a little more believing," she said simply, "Plus, this makes a great karaoke song."

Neither of them spoke after that, and Cyborg was trying to come up with a way to break it. "So," he asked, "How are the prosthetics?" Eh, better than nothing.

Artemis looked down at her prosthetics. Her elbow and knees were replaced with thick, teardrop-shaped pieces of metal. They weren't polished like Cyborg's, but rather had a dull sheen to them. Under her shirt, an identical piece of metal had replaced her shoulder bone. "They work fine. Thank you for making them," she said.

"No problem," said Cyborg. "If you have any questions, just ask me. I'm kinda the master of prosthetics at the Tower." He laughed, but Artemis didn't join in.

"It just feels weird," she said. "I feel replaced."

"It's common for you to feel that way. I remember when I first got my- enhancements. I had a total nervous breakdown."

"Really?" she asked timidly. Cyborg mentally slapped himself for making her anxious. "Yeah, but that won't happen to you Artemis. You'll be just fine."

"I hope so." There was a silence, with the both of them thinking of their 'enhancements'. Artemis wondering how she would live with them, and Cyborg trying to remember what it was like before them. When she was staring out of the car window, she noticed a huge pothole in the road, which the T-Car was making a beeline for. Just as she was preparing for the huge jolt, the car passed over it without incident. Cyborg didn't even move the car out of its way. "Um, how did we not hit that pothole?" she asked.

Cyborg laughed. "Because we're not on wheels. There's a jet propulsion system under the car. The T-Car started out on wheels, but I couldn't resist giving my baby some upgrades."

"So, wait, this thing can fly?!"

"Not fly, but it can hover about six inches or so off the ground."

Artemis' yes widened._ A hovercar..._ "Nice," she said. _Hmm, I wonder what my bike would look like if it hovered instead of having wheels?_

"Lemme guess. You're wondering what your bike would look like if it could hover too."

"How could you tell?"

He shrugged. "You've got the same 'What if I upgraded my ride?' look I have, and believe me, I see that look on me a _lot_."

She laughed, rapping her knuckles on the car door. "I can see that."

"Speaking of which, I saw your bike in the garage a few days ago when I was waxing the T-Car. It's a nice bike, how'd ya afford it?"

She shrugged. "I didn't pay for it _per se_, but I didn't steal it either, so don't stare at me like that. It was sort of a- trade. I kept a motorcycle shop from getting robbed, and the owner let me have the bike of my choice as a 'thank you'." She chuckled. "It came in handy when my other one was blown sky high."

Cyborg nodded. He remembered what had happened to Artemis' old bike. _The loss of one's ride is always a sad affair._ "Did he do the paint job on it? Y'know the crescent moon and the stars going across both sides?"

She shook her head. "It started out with red flame decals, but I repainted it."

"Oh, you know a lot about motorcycles, then?"

"Not really, but I got _Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance_, and I have it pretty much memorized." _Ugh, all this talk about cars is making me really bored._ "Hey, Cy, do you mind if we talk about something other than cars?"

"Sorry, one track mind." In fact, Cyborg was planning on changing the conversation eventually, but he just needed the right moment. _Better now than later. Gotcha, Artemis. You thought I'd buy it,didn't you? Sorry, but you can't fool Cy._ "Suuuure," he said, "Actually, I have something in mind. Why don't we talk about Terra?" _You are so busted..._

Artemis' blood ran cold, and she held her breath. _I am so busted._ "What do you need to know? Her memories are wiped, gone, remember?" She said shakily. _Dammit, pull yourself together; he can see right through you!_

He smiled, as one would towards a child who got caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Nice try, Artemis, but one of my enhancements is heightened hearing. And not only that, I come with a handy dandy tape recorder." As he said that, a small cable came out of his arm and attached itself to the speakers, replaying the conversation between Artemis and Terra on the steps of Terra's house.

"_Did they buy it?"_

_"Yeah, they bought it. You're Dawn to them now, the girl with no memories."_ He pressed a button on his arm, and the recording stopped. The cable quickly retracted back into his arm with a snap. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Listen, I can explain, I swear!" she said frantically. "She gave up her powers. She wants to normal. I- I didn't want to lie to you guys, but she begged me to! Please, don't tell the others. She just wants to be left alone Cy; she just wants to-"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey. Easy. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to know the truth, okay?" She nodded. "Okay, then. Just calm down."

"But what about the others, I mean--"

"Shh! Easy. Deep breaths, in and out. Good. Now, about Ter- Dawn, whatever she wants to be called. I'm not gonna tell anyone if you won't."

Artemis sighed. "But won't that be just as bad as lying, Cyborg? I don't want you to get into trouble, either."

He thought about it, stroking an imaginary beard. "Let's not call it 'lying'. How about 'Doctor/Patient confidentiality'?"

Artemis nodded slowly. "Alright, 'Doctor/Patient confidentiality'. I like that." She smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Cyborg. Star was right about you."

He looked interested. "What was Star right about?"

"When the me and her first met, she was describing the rest of the Titans for me. What did she call you? I think she called you a 'large male sibling', but I'm pretty sure she meant 'big brother'. Like, how you look out for the rest of the team and things like that."

He smiled proudly. "Aww, she makes a good little sister."

Artemis smiled. "I'm pretty sure Robin thinks otherwise."

Cyborg laughed uproariously, clapping his hands together loudly. "Ah, man, the fact that you've already noticed those two makes it even funnier!"

"Just because I've only known you a few days doesn't mean I'm blind and deaf. They couldn't be more obvious."

"If you think what you've seen is something, you should've seen them when we were in Tok-" An artificial female voice broke the silence, speaking over the sound of the radio.

_"Greetings, Cyborg. The drive to Titans Tower has been a success. Shall I park the car for you?"_

Cyborg sighed. "Maybe I'll tell you the story another time." He pressed a button, and Artemis' door popped open. "Well, ladies first." Artemis stepped out of the car, with Cyborg coming up behind her. She slammed her door shut and started to walk to the elevator. _Just remember, keep your story straight, and at least try to talk to Beast Boy._ She rode the elevator silently, trying to think about what she was going to say. When the doors finally opened, she found herself in an empty hallway. After a few minutes of wandering around, she found herself in the hall that she had first walked in, back before the Titans had asked her to live with them. The doors to the living room were in front of her. She walked up to the doors apprehensively, and pushed the button to open them. The large crack in the button that she had made two weeks earlier was still there.

The door slid open with a hiss. Robin was leaning over a computer, typing furiously. Starfire was placidly watching a documentary on poisonous fungi, and Raven was sitting on the couch, drinking tea and staring out of the window. Artemis walked up to the couch silently. Raven looked up, and waved her hand slightly, before returning to her tea. Starfire was definitely more enthusiastic, and she jumped up to crush Artemis in a hug. "How did your journey fare?" Starfire whispered.

"Dawn's mother is very nice," Artemis said. "She was happy to get her daughter back."

"I am sorry your quest has failed, friend. I am sure Terra is still- someplace," Starfire said.

_You're right, Starfire. She lives about twenty minutes away from here._ "I'm sure," said Artemis.

"I believe that she lives on in you," Starfire replied. "In memory. If you wish to believe in the silvery edge to this, that is."

Artemis smiled. "I do like the 'silvery edging' of things, Starfire."

"That is good to know. It is a wise way to go through life."

Artemis looked over Starfire's shoulder. Robin was typing, with little indication of paying attention to the rest of them. He hadn't even moved for the past few minutes, save for his hands. "What's he doing?" asked Artemis.

Starfire shook her head. "I do not know," she said disappointedly. "He would not tell me, nor has he stopped typing since you left. I had hoped that he could join me in watching this documentary; but he has repeatedly said he is very, very busy. Perhaps you should ask him exactly what he is doing."

"I think I will," Artemis said, stepping past Starfire, who was returning to her documentary. "Hey, Robin, whatcha doing?"

Robin quickly minimized whatever window he was working in. "Just some case work," he said. "As of today, your incident at the warehouse has been officially closed."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? So, where's Slade then?"

Robin shut off the computer. "Right now, I'm gonna let the tabloids hash that one out." He chuckled. "Who knows, maybe he escaped to go play poker with Hitler and Elvis in their secret spaceship." He spun around on his chair. "How did your trip go?" Artemis was silent. "That bad, huh?" She nodded, looking down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. He sighed, and the hard expression on his face softened. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "It's no one's fault."

"I guess you're right, still though, if there's anything we can do for you-"

She laughed. "You've done enough for me, please. Although, can you tell me one thing?"

"Shoot."

"Uh, do you know where Beast Boy is? I have to talk to him."

He nodded. "Right. I'm guessing you saw him after you said that Dawn wasn't your sister. Am I right?"

"Yeah. He was standing outside her room for a few minutes, then he left."

Robin didn't look surprised. "He was really hoping this time," he said. "If you really want to talk to him, he's probably in his room. It's the same hallway as yours, but go three doors down."

"Thanks," said Artemis. "I'll go see if he's there."

Robin shrugged. "He should be there. He hasn't been anywhere else."

She nodded. "Okay. I shouldn't be long. Oh, one more thing."

Robin looked at her. "What?"

Artemis pointed to Starfire, who had gone back to the couch. "She would _really_ like it if you would get off of the computer and watch TV with her."

Robin looked at Artemis curiously. "She would?"

Artemis nodded. "Just something to think about." Artemis turned to leave.

"Oh, wait, Artemis? Ask him if he wants to get pizza or anything. Like, as a victory celebration sort of thing."

She smiled. _Pizza... I haven't eaten real food in two weeks..._ "I'll ask. Thanks again, Robin."

He smiled back. "No problem, Artemis."

Artemis left, but not before seeing Robin walk over to Starfire and ask if he could sit down. To Artemis' delight, she said yes; and he sat down right next to her, then asked if she could explain the show to him. She smiled, a little too happy to oblige him. Artemis thought she saw her scoot a little bit closer to him, and she was _this_ close to putting her head on his shoulder. She smiled. _Kodak moment... I should get Cyborg in here._

She left the room and walked to Beast Boy's room, but not before stopping by her room. She cracked the door open, and Kahmet jumped out, and landed in her arms. He curled up into a contented little ball of fur, and began to purr loudly. "Hey," she said, cuddling Kahmet, "How are you? Were they feeding you, and brushing you, and stuff?" Kahmet mewed happily, and snuggled deeper into her chest. Kahmet licked her finger daintily with his sandpaper tongue. "Do you want to visit Beast Boy, honey?" Another mew. "Alright. Let's go."

Beast Boy's door was open. He was sitting on the windowsill, holding something in his hand. "Beast Boy?" Artemis called out. "I come bearing good tidings," she held up Kahmet, "and cats." Kahmet leapt out of her hands, and ran over to hop onto Beast Boy's lap. He started to idly pet Kahmet gently on the head, before pulling out a small cat toy from his pocket. He tossed it onto the floor for Kahmet to chase it around. "Hey, Artemis," he said.

Artemis waved. "Hi." She pointed curiously to the toy Kahmet was playing with. "Is that his catnip mouse?" she asked. "I thought it was in my room."

"It was," said Beast Boy, "He gave it to me as a 'present' a week ago. I've held onto it since, for whenever he wants to play with it."

She smiled at Kahmet playing on the floor. As aloof as he was, give him catnip, and he was in heaven. "It's better than the 'presents' he gives me sometimes. What exactly did you do to earn it? He's usually pretty protective of his toys."

Beast Boy smiled, but only slightly. "I watched him while you were- out. Made sure he was fed and brushed, and stuff."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "What can I say? Who can resist a little cat pawing on your door?" She smiled again. "How do you think I got him in the first place?"

Beast Boy looked up at Artemis, who was still standing in his doorway. "You come in, if you want."

Artemis walked into Beast Boy's room, up to where he was sitting on the windowsill. "Can I sit down?" Beast Boy moved over to make room. "So," she said, sitting down," How are you?"

He sighed. "I'm fine, I guess." He thought quickly of a way to change the subject. "Did you know the press came up with a name for you?"

Artemis lifted an eyebrow. "Really, what?"

He chuckled. "Avatar."

She laughed. "Oh, that's original."

He smiled. "Do you think you'll use it?"

"Not unless I want to be sued by Nickelodeon for copyright infringement."

He laughed quietly. "Good point." There was a silence after that, because neither of them wanted to talk about- her.

Artemis shifted to sit Indian-style in front of Beast Boy. He was avoiding looking at her though, choosing instead to look out of the window. "I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand on his knee. "I wanted her to remember too, but-"

"It's not your fault, Artemis. You don't have any power over what she remembers and what she doesn't. Only she can, and she didn't want to."

Artemis looked down sadly, and put her hand back on her lap. _If only you knew._ "I know," she whispered.

He sighed again, resting his head on his hand. "I wish I could forget. I mean, she forgot about us, right? Why can't I forget about her, then?"

_How do you answer that question?_ "It's hard to forget. I know; I've tried it before."

"How did that work out?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't work. No matter what you do, that person, or people, just stay in your head." Artemis rethought her words though, when she saw Beast Boy's bleak expression. "If you want, I can help you forget," she said gently. _It's the least I can do for you, after what I've done._

Beast Boy stared at her. "How can you do that?" he asked.

"Do you have anything that reminds you of her?"

Beast Boy got up, and started shuffling through his many drawers. "Hold on, I have something." After five minutes of harried searching, he came up with a silver heart-shaped box, and a blue, wooden barrette. He sat back down next to her, and handed her the two items. "Here, I have these." Artemis took the items, and examined them. The box seemed handmade, albeit a bit sloppily. There was a strip of photos hidden inside the box, which showed Beast Boy and Terra in one of those photo booths popular in malls and fairgrounds. They both looked so happy, and in one, Terra was kissing Beast Boy on the cheek. The barrette though, was what really caught her eye.

Her mother had carved it for Terra years ago, saying that her hair should stay out of her eyes. 'It makes you look like you've done something wrong', she used to say, when Terra fought with her over whether or not she should wear it. Their mother always won with that remark, though. Terra always hated doing anything wrong.

Terra had made Artemis a matching barrette of her own for her fourteenth birthday. It had been green, and made out of clay, which Terra had molded herself. Artemis remembered what had happened to it, too. She had broken it, throwing the pieces to the ground, during the last time she had seen Terra, before she ran away. She had regretted doing it, just like she did everything else that day, and here it was again. It was dusty and dirty, and the robin's-egg blue paint was beginning to chip, but it was the same barrette nonetheless. She turned it over and over in her hand, inspecting it. If she tried hard enough, she could almost smell sunflowers and wheat, two of her sister's favorite smells.

"Is this all?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. "Alright."

Artemis placed the box in between them, and opened it. She took the film strip out, and held in the same hand as the barrette. "Hold your hands out like this," she said, cupping her own hands to demonstrate. Beast Boy did as she said, and held his cupped hands out. Artemis dropped the strip and the barrette into his hands. "Don't move your hands," she said, "And please, above all things, don't flinch." Beast Boy stared at her, but did as she said. Artemis placed her cupped hands directly under Beast Boy's, so that they were touching. "Close your eyes," she said, "And think of letting go." After she saw that Beast Boy had closed his eyes, she followed suit, and began to focus.

Small black flames crept out of the backs of Artemis' hands, stretching out into the air and curving back, as not to burn Beast Boy. As soon as the flames touched the two items he was holding, they viciously attacked, burning them from the outside in. Beast Boy felt the heat from the flames, but did not open his eyes. After a few minutes, the flames disappeared into the air, and Artemis opened her eyes. "You can open your eyes now, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy opened his eyes, and stared at his hands looking to see what she had done. Only ashes and paint chips remained of the barrette, and a tiny picture of Beast Boy's hair was all that remained of the photo strip. "What did you do?!" Beast Boy took a moment or two to think. "I think I get it. This is supposed to help me let go of her."

She nodded. "I can't wipe away your memories, but this was the best I can do for you." She raised one of her hands, and the ashes were picked up by a small gust of air, which whirled around to form a small tornado. It coiled around in the space between them, whipping their hair around as it slowly made its way to the box. As the ashes fell in, the tornado disappeared. "Close the box," said Artemis. As soon as Beast Boy shut the box, Artemis took a finger and painstakingly welded it shut using her fire. As it was cooling, she quickly burned a dime sized hole in the box's side. As soon as it had cooled, she handed it off to Beast Boy. "Does this window open?" she asked. He nodded, opening it for her. "You know what to do." she said. "You can say a few words if you want, if it would help you."

Beast Boy hefted the box in his hand. "Goodbye, Terra," he whispered, and he hurled the box out of his room, towards the ocean. He saw the twinkling silver object fall through the air, and hit the water. The hole Artemis made in the box allowed it to fill with water, and it sank to the bottom of Jump City Bay. "Wow," he whispered. he felt- lighter somehow. Like her didn't have to worry about her anymore. He had finally- he hoped- let her go. He turned around and looked at Artemis. She certainly didn't look like Terra, but she had her spirit. He felt Terra would have done the same thing, if she knew it would help him. _She's so nice. It's like having Terra back, only different, because I don't think she'll leave me._ He took a closer look at Artemis. She looked sad and guilty, like she had just done something wrong. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Artemis, what's wrong?"

Artemis looked him, concerned. _Have I helped him, or have I just made him feel even worse? I just destroyed the last bits of Terra that he had left. Oh, what have I done?_ "Please tell me that what I just did helped you."

Beast Boy leaned over, and gave Artemis a huge hug. "It helped. You helped me a lot. Thanks."

Artemis hugged him back. "No problem."

After a little while, they let go of each other. "What do you want to do now?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Hmm... Well, Robin did mention pizza..."

He jumped up from the windowsill, and pulled Artemis up as well. "Say no more."

The pizzeria was crowded, but a table quickly opened up as soon as the hostess saw that the Titans were back. After sitting down and ordering, they started to chat amongst themselves. They congratulated Artemis on her recovery, and as soon as their drinks arrived; Robin lifted his glass of Coke in a toast. "We've been through a lot in the past few weeks. We've met new people-" he nodded towards Artemis-"and stopped old acquaintances from destroying the city-"

"Again," the others chimed in.

"-Again. So," Robin continued," in short, I'd like to thank Artemis for keeping us on our toes, and for willingly risking her life for the safety of our city." They began to drink, when Artemis chimed in. "I'd like to say something, too." Everyone at the table stopped.

She raised her own glass. "I want to thank you all for me being here today. When Starfire said I could stay with you for a few days, I didn't really know what I was getting into. I didn't know that all of this would happen, and that I'd have you all to thank for my life. I'd like to dedicate today to new beginnings. I want to dedicate today to all of you, for taking me into your home, and keeping me alive. You've given me a home again, and I am forever grateful for that." She went to sip from her glass, when Beast Boy cut in.

"I have something I want to say." The others sighed, but stopped drinking regardless. "I'm happy that we're all here, together, especially those we knew might not be here today. I want to dedicate today to the important things, like friendship. Like truth, justice, and-"

"Freedom?" asked Robin, who was not _quite_ sure where Beast Boy was going with this.

"No!" Beast Boy replied, laughing. "Pizza!"

Artemis laughed. "I'll drink to that!" They all clinked their glasses together and drank- finally. They all started talking again, until the waitress came with their pizzas. "Alright, alright," said Cyborg, slicing a piece of chicken ranch pizza. "I think Artemis should get the first piece." He slid the slice down to her, who picked it up eagerly. "Mmm..." she said, taking a huge bite. "My first bite of real food in two weeks."

Beast Boy laughed, getting his own slice from Cyborg. "It's good, right?" He took a huge bite out of his slice and swallowed. Only a few seconds later did he recoil in disgust. "Cyborg! This is pepperoni!"

Cyborg laughed. "Oops, my mistake. Did it taste alright, BB? Do ya want any more? I've got plenty..."

Robin glared at him. "Really?" he asked him. Cyborg glowered at Robin, but gave Beast Boy a piece of veggie-only pizza regardless. "That's what I thought," mumbled Beast Boy, while taking a bite out of his new slice.

Starfire turned to Artemis, who was sitting next to her. "So, friend, will you remain here, with us?"

Artemis put down her pizza. "I have to let you guys know- I don't like to stay in one place for very long. Especially in a city; I've never liked cities..." They all looked disappointed.

She smiled. "But.. You've convinced me to stick around. I said I could never repay you guys, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to try."

"Are you sure?" asked Robin. "It doesn't get any easier from here." They all waited silently for her answer.

"I'm sure. I just can't see myself being anywhere else." The Titans smiled, and Starfire leaned over to give Artemis a hug. "You will enjoy it here very much."

"Well, then," said Robin, as Cyborg clapped her on the back. "Welcome to the team."

END

Final Author's Notes: Well, considering this started out as a sixth grade daydream; I'm amazed that I've made it this far. I went through about ten full rewrites of the story; and then started to write it down during class in seventh grade(Bad, I know, but I knew what she was teaching anyway). I'm happy and sad at the same time to end 'Artemis', because I've focused on it for so long. I am so grateful that you've read it to the end, and have been kind enough to review. I'm thrilled at how much attention this story has been given, especially since there are so many other stories out there. I hope that I will see many of you again, when I get around to writing the sequel(which should be sometime soon). Please, tell me, honestly, what you think thus far. Artemis' tale isn't over yet, and there is still so much to write about. I know I will see you all again, next time...

Artemis out... For now.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

** Artemis: The End of It All**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter takes place about a week after the events of Artemis: Forget Me Not. It goes without saying that I have no ownership over TT characters. This is the final chapter of Artemis, and I apologize to all those who wanted deleted scenes, but I can't for the life of me find where I put them! I still have a general idea of what each scene was based on, so I will try to work some of the scenes into the sequel. This day, June 28th, is also the one year anniversary of when the first chapter of this story was published. It's a pretty big deal for me, but I _know_ that you just want to start reading the last chapter, so without further ado, I present: **The Epilogue!**

* * *

The patrons of Denny's bar, which was located in a dingy sector of Jump City untouched by criminals and vigilantes alike, had found their bar to be the site of something- well, interesting. Not that they took the time to notice what else was beyond their scotch-and-sodas. Well, that's not entirely true. Jim noticed, that's for sure. He noticed it right off, and even better for us, he listened in on the conversation that would change his life forever. Would you like to see what Jim saw? You might as well, he did die because of this. You're positive you want to read on? Good, then, let's continue... 

The interior of the bar was dim, seeing as whatever lights left standing from countless bar fights were not doing a good job of keeping the place lit. The aging owner was becoming less and less preoccupied with the upkeep of his establishment, and more and more concerned with marking off the days until his retirement. Despite the general disrepair of the place (I pity anyone who tries to use the restroom), the bar had proved it's usefulness. For example, it was the final meeting place of a mercenary and the dreadfully evil woman who had hired him.

The mercenary in question was sitting at a slowly leaning table in the corner of the room, sipping distastefully at a beer. The beer itself was good, but its taste had been soured by his impatience. _She's late._ he thought. If there was one thing that he absolutely _hated_, it was being made to wait. Waiting was necessary for his profession, but he certainly didn't like it. _She__ requested the meeting, did she not?_ He frowned again, pushing his mirrored sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. He took a brief second to glare at the bartender, who had stared at him a few seconds too long. _You have nothing to stare at_. It was true. He was dressed plainly and inconspicuously, with a long black coat, white shirt, and black pants. His platinum blond hair was pulled into a short, stiff ponytail. He just faded into the woodwork of the bar, and for right now, that was perfect for him. He took another second to glare at his watch face. _I swear, one more second, and I'll-_

The main door creaked open, and swung easily on its hinges, which were well on the way of popping right off of the wall. In stepped a woman, wrapped up to the neck in a thick, black cloak. The hood was pulled up to cover her head, and it was long enough to cover over her eyes. The only parts of her face left exposed was her long, thin nose, and her lips, which were colored a shade of red treading the line between chic and garish. Her pale, grayish skin was pulled taut over her cheekbones and chin, giving her an almost emaciated look. Despite the cloak pulled over her eyes, she spotted the mercenary almost instantly, and walked toward him with long strides. In her right hand was a gold, waist-length walking stick, which clicked noisily on the floor as she walked. Twice, someone dared to cross her path, and both times they parted from her way instantaneously, almost fearfully. She smirked at them, but said nothing. Finally, she reached the mercenary's table, and sat down at the chair proffered to her. "Well, Mister Wilson," she said. "We meet again." Her voice was silky and low, barely above a whisper.

He tipped his glass in her direction. "Madame."

She chuckled and took a capped flask out of her cloak's pocket. "Let's dispense with the niceties, shall we, Slade?"

He took a long drink from his beer. "Of course, Yaharé."

She gave a small nod in approval, and drank deeply from whatever was in her flask. She nodded at his glass. "What are you drinking?" she asked.

"Yuengling lager." He glanced at her flask. "And you?"

She smiled. "My own _special_ Bloody Mary." She tilted the flask invitingly under his nose, before drinking from it again. "Would you like to try?"

He shook his head. "I'll have to pass. Although, I must ask how you make it."

She smiled broadly. "Oh, it's not too hard," she said. "You just hold the Mary." She held out the flask in her hand. "You _sure_ you don't want to try?" She smiled. "It's still warm." he shook his head again. She shrugged. "Very well."

"So, Yaharé, you wanted to see me?"

She slipped a hand under the neck of her cloak, and pulled out a necklace she was wearing, one with a large, flat, circular pendant. Tiny whitish-gold arcs of light bounced around, seemingly contained inside the glassy pendant. She slid the pendant around her pale fingers, still not answering Slade's question. Slade glanced at the pendant curiously. "It's nice isn't it?" she asked, after seeing where his gaze was directed.

"It's pretty," said Slade, who batted the necklace away. "But I fail to see how it answers my question. Did you, or did you not, want to see me?"

She frowned, and tucked the necklace back under her cloak. "Well, it's good to know I haven't given my soul for only mere trifles," she murmured. "And yes, Slade, I did wish to see you." She drank greedily out of her flask, but said nothing more.

He took another impatient sip. She was keeping him waiting yet again. "And?"

She laughed. "Well, you asked if I wanted to see you, and I said yes. You have yet to ask me _why _I wanted to see you yet, though."

He exhaled sharply through his nostrils. "_Why _do you want to see me, Yaharé?"

Again, she avoided the question. "Do you remember why I hired you, Slade? I wanted _things_- taken care of. I must say, some _things_ were most certainly _not_ taken care of."

Slade was not amused. "I do hope you're going to become more specific with what exactly you want. I don't like guessing games."

Yaharé grew angry, and plunked her flask down on the table. Some thick, reddish liquid poured out of the spout and onto the tabletop. "You want me to be more _specific_?" Her grip on the flask tightened. "_Fine_. I am releasing you from my employ, because _you_, Slade, are an abject failure!"

Slade raised his eyebrow at her, completely nonplussed at her outburst. "I hardly consider _successful_ years of spy work and careful infiltration of a village solely comprised of super-powered people; _and_ their quick and timely extermination an- 'abject failure'."

Yaharé was unconvinced. "A good spy you may have been, but a successful assassin you were not! You led one Elemental out of the Sanctuary purposely, left one alive, and took another as your apprentice! Not only that, you killed the rest of them! _I_ wanted to kill them. How am I supposed to have their souls if they are dead before I can get to them?!" She took a deep breath, and exhaled, hissing through clenched teeth. "I need _more_ than three. I wanted what was left of them; I wanted their will; I wanted their soulless loyalty, their mindless reverence. When you came to me, and promised that you would retrieve the three, I believed you. But now I see that you are a broken mercenary, unfit for your responsibilities. That Slade, is why you an abject failure." She took a deep quaff of her 'Bloody Mary' to calm herself down. "Alive, Slade. Alive! Can you comprehend the word?"

"Just as soon as _you _comprehend that maybe shouting your plans to a bar filled with strangers might not be the smartest thing to do," Slade snarled back. "Who asked you to hire me? You did it of your own volition."

"_I _was under the impression that you would have done a better job! But no, you have disappointed me." She had expected her response to bring forth some feelings of guilt or shame in Slade, but they only seemed to make him laugh, much to her chagrin.

Slade sighed, his chuckles done away with. "I feel that we're moving around in circles, Yaharé. Instead of continuing this argument, why don't you just- leave? I'm not particularly enjoying your company, and I can't see what else you want from me anyway."

Yaharé simpered, revealing her pale teeth, which were tinted a dull pink from her drink. "Well, we are both adults, Slade. How about an apology for a job not well done, and I fulfill my plans without you." She chuckled. "Maybe when this land is mine, I'll be lenient with you."

Slade stared at her, emotionless and cold. "You'll get no such thing from me. You said that you wanted their village infiltrated and the inhabitants exterminated. You failed to specify any other conditions. So, if I decided to alter _my _plans in doing what I was paid to do, I should not have to grovel at your feet." It was his turn to grin. "So no apology."

Shocked was an understatement of the emotion Yaharé was feeling. She was being disrespected, by a subordinate! By a- _human_! "You will apologize to me," she spat, her voice now dangerously low. "You will apologize for your actions. You've disappointed me, and I _demand_ that you apologize! You are lucky that you are not dead for your insolence!"

Slade laughed outright at that, angering her even more. "Empty death threats, Yaharé? Wasn't it you that said that we were both adults?"

Yaharé reached out her hand at a freakish speed, and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling his face close to hers. "_You_ do _not_ refuse me. Maybe you are superior amongst humans, but to one like me you are nothing. I am a soul reaver, a demon of hell! My human side is weak, but it is _this_ side of me that you must listen to. If I desired your soul, it would be in my grasp now, you feckless man! You once served a purpose, now your spot is filled! You are useless to me now." She let go of his shirt, and pushed him back into his chair.

"You are nothing but an ancient hag of a half-demon," Slade said dismissively, straightening his shirt out. "And, I believe that I need to have a soul first before you can steal it away. There is nothing you can do to me; nothing you can take away. _You_ are the disappointment. And if you try to touch me again, I will-"

"Do nothing," Yaharé said simply. "You can do nothing to one like me, especially when one like _her_ is watching." She pointed a finger behind Slade's head to prove her point. He chuckled, and turned around. He had purposefully chosen a table situated in the corner of the room so he would not be caught off guard. There was no one there as he suspected. _It seems that the half- demon is getting delusional in her old age. _Yaharé smiled as she saw the figure in the black cloak shrink into the corner, disguised, but she wiped her smirk away before Slade turned around.

"You think I'm stupid, Yaharé? I have three of my men in here, not to mention I scoured it top to bottom before you even came in. There's no one watching us, Yaharé, you're only fooling yourself."

A voice behind him chuckled and slid the flat side of a dagger across his neck. "I think Slade's losing it in his old age, Master." Slade stiffened, already prepared to throw the adversary across the room. The person- a teenage girl- lifted the dagger away from Slade's neck, and stepped back before he could attack. She bent in a slight bow in Yaharé's direction, then sat down. Slade studied the girl. He had not seen her since- what had happened before-. Yaharé noticed him eying the cloaked girl warily. "Surprised, Slade? Her future was not as _set in stone_ as you thought."

Slade made his face as unreadable as possible. "So, you have her as a servant. What did it take to get her?"

Yaharé smiled, and after she did so, the girl followed suit. "She was always willing to give her soul, you should know that. She swears loyalty to me now, not as a servant like the others, but as an apprentice." She waited for any reaction, any at all from Slade. All she got was a slight tic in his left eye, if that. "Is that all you have to say?" she asked him. No response. "I would expect this to sting, at least a bit. I mean, what was the point in separating her from the Pan-Ele girl-

"Artemis", Slade corrected her, "Her name is Artemis."

Yaharé waved her hand dismissively, and the girl next to her scoffed. "Her name is unimportant, as is she, for she is beneath me anyway."

"Well, she was certainly important enough for me to be hired to 'retrieve' her," said Slade mockingly.

Yaharé ground her teeth. Slade got under her skin like no one else could even _dream._ The girl next to her tightened her grip on her dagger upon noticing her master's discomfort. Yaharé chuckled and touched the girl's arm, telling her to desist without words. "Later, child. I'll let you kill something later." The girl seemed satisfied with this, and tucked the dagger away in her pocket.

"As I was saying," said Yaharé, "you do not seem to care much that I have succeeded where you have failed. I've noticed you to be a bit of a perfectionist, surely this knowledge must _kill _you."

"The only thing that just _kills_ me," said Slade, "is that you spent a great deal of time and effort to lord your 'power' over my failed apprentice, who may I remind you, failed because she was outright _stupid_ and impulsive. It also proves that you have proven to be so inept at exacting your plans of domination in the Plane that you've had to hire someone much more skilled that you -that's me, by the way- to cover up your own flaws, which is an attempt I assume, to enlarge your already monstrous ego. What's more, your particular _choice_ of apprentice seems to be a direct attempt at infuriating the 'Pan-Ele girl', if and when you two meet, which in itself seems futile, since, and I quote, "she is beneath you anyway". Why do you do it, I wonder? Probably because your plans for 'domination' aren't quite working out, and this seems to be the only way to get your kicks."

The girl next to Yaharé flexed her hands, prepared to attack. "Just say the word, Master," she said, "and I will bury him where he stands."

Yaharé shook her head. "I appreciate your loyalty but rest assured, I will have something for you to kill _later_. Do not waste the effort on him."

The girl nodded. "As you wish."

"Command," Yaharé corrected. "As I command." She turned to Slade. "Do you see what I have made her? When she served under you, she was just a girl. She could be broken, and she could be defeated. She had some power, and even though you promised her more, you failed to deliver. If she had possessed more power and _control_, she never would have fallen. Thanks to me, she realizes that. I'm disappointed in your handling of her, the way you treated her like a puppet. She is so much _more_, you see, and much more capable than you gave her credit for. You inhibited her rage; I let it run free. You gave her room to develop; I will shape her as I see fit. You _tried_ to have her best the Pan-Ele; I await the day when the two meet yet again, and the Pan-Ele's heart is ripped from her chest." She paused, certain that she was triumphant over Slade.

Slade however, merely cocked an eyebrow. "And I await the day when you realize how truly moronic you sound when you monologue like that, Yaharé."

"Fine," said Yaharé. "Refuse to accept your defeat. But whether you like it or not, I've already won. Even if the Pan-Ele has the Spearhead, and even if she can find the Weaver, I am five steps ahead. I will destroy the Spear once it is whole, and then I will have the power I should have had at birth. What's more, I will have the souls of the people who have stood in my way. I will be a full demon again, and this act will rip whatever's left of my humanity apart piece by piece." The girl next to her froze suddenly, and turned her head, so it looked as if she were glaring at someone over her shoulder, though no one was there. After a few seconds, she turned her head back to Yaharé, and gave her a slight nod, to which Yaharé responded with one of her own. "I will leave now, Slade. I hope our paths never cross again, unless it is when I have your hide hang in my domain. Apprentice, come."

Yaharé rose out of her chair, grabbed her walking stick, and started to leave. The girl trailed a few steps behind her. Slade rolled his shoulders, trying to rid the unpleasantness of the evening from his mind, when he noticed that the girl was still standing there. "I hope things haven't changed between us because of this," the girl said.

Slade shrugged. "I doubt it. You are still the same, still the lesser, still the apprentice; never the master, albeit to a different person. You know, for one with such ambition, I'm surprised that you haven't rebelled against Yaharé."

The girl scowled. "I owe her a debt which she hangs over my head, and I could not possibly rebel, because she could take it away in an instant. Still, the day is young. One day, soon, the very earth will _quake_ at my feet." She smirked. "More so than it does already." She turned on her heel, and hurried out the door to reach Yaharé, who was on the other side of the bar. "Taunting the mercenary, apprentice?" she asked.

The girl smiled. "I couldn't resist. I'm sorry for making you wait, Master."

"I will let it slip, this time, because I'm feeling charitable. Still, though, your impudence _did _upset me; perhaps to relive my anger I can find myself a soul to steal." She traced her chin idly with a finger, surveying the occupants of the bar.

"I have one, Master," the girl said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "We were being watched, earlier, by that man." She pointed him out, unbeknown to him, as he had his back turned.

Yaharé was interested now. The evening had seemed dull before, but the prospect of a soul was too enticing to ignore. Especially one from here, a soul that was likely to not be missed. "Was he now? Well, we can't have that, apprentice. We will wait for this man, and show him just how wrong eavesdropping is. Yes, that will do nicely." She laughed, eager. "Well, apprentice, it seems that I no longer have to worry about finding you a 'something'. He will do just fine."

The girl's eyes gleamed at the prospect. She slipped a hand in her pocket, stroking the hilt of her dagger. "Good." The pair left, eying the man one last time. The man shuddered involuntarily as he finished his drink. Something was wrong, he decided. Very, very wrong.

* * *

Slade drained the last bit of his beer, watching the door. Yaharé and- _her_ apprentice had left a few minutes ago, but he was still watching. Waiting. He still wondered how the girl had managed to sneak up on him; he had taught her better then he thought, he supposed. Well, better than she had shown while serving under him. He sighed as he reached for his glass, only to find it completely empty. 

"Women troubles?" The bartender came up behind Slade, a rather risky thing to do, when you think of it, but he did so regardless.

Slade looked up at the older, scruffier man who was polishing a perpetually dirty glass as he stood there. "Excuse me?" Slade asked.

"The woman who just left, did you two, y'know, break up or somethin'?"

Slade shrugged. "I suppose."

"Married?"

Slade shook his head. "To her? No, thank god. Just some- radical differences of opinion."

The bartender laughed. "Heh, differences of opinion. That's what my ex- wife said. Both of 'em. Five years later, and I'm still busting my hump payin' the alimony. You know what I'm saying?" Slade nodded briefly, not interested in conversation. "Hey, uh, ya want to to top you off?" the bartender, tapping Slade's empty glass.

Slade shook his head. "I think I'll be going now, actually. Bye, good luck with the alimony."

"Yeah, right," the bartender responded, as Slade left the bar. "Good luck with the scarlet woman."

As Slade left the bar, he went over what he had seen and heard in his mind, analyzing it and finding out whatever could be used to his advantage. Had circumstances been different, he might have considered _warning_ Artemis. _But, then again,_ Slade thought, as he thought about the five, long scars on his chest, _Artemis can probably take care of herself. Well- hopefully. For her sake. _He chuckled. "The Pan- Ele isn't going to know what hit her."

* * *

The man Yaharé had been eying was still at the bar, staring into his empty glass. Thanks to his seat at the bar, he had overheard every word those three strange people had exchanged, and frankly, he was terrified. Not by the man as much, though he still gave him chills. _Who wears sunglasses inside anyway? Weird people, that's who. And vampires. Maybe they're all vampires, that'd explain it. Like that woman, the who said that she was drinking blood. The 'soul reaver', whatever the hell that means._ _She was scary. So was her friend, the one with the knife. Geez, Bartender's not payin' enough attention if some bloodthirsty demon witch and a chick with a knife can just walk in here and talk about killing people. That guy too, he said he'd killed people. Lots of people, cause the demon witch told him to. Someone should really turn them in. Just think, three murderers caught on the same day. _

Suddenly, the man was struck with an idea. "Hey, _I _should turn 'em in! I know what they look like; I know they were killing people, and they were _talking_ about killing people. I could be the hero for once! Heh, and my wife can't yell at me for bein' here, cause if I wasn't here drinkin', there'd be three murderers walkin' free!" He laughed to himself, and signaled for yet another drink. Just because things were going in his favor didn't mean he shouldn't have a 'nip of courage' before he went over to the police station. You know, just in case the four other 'nips of courage' weren't enough.

* * *

"What do you mean you'll 'look into it'?!" 

The police officer sighed. "Look Mac-"

"For the last time, my name's _JIM_!" Jim, who had finally stumbled his way to the police station, was decidedly irate at the fact that the police officer didn't believe his story. He tried to yell again, but only hiccuped. _Hmm, maybe that last drink was a bad idea._

The officer sighed. "I'm going to ask that you calm down, sir. It's just that thanks to your- _interesting_ story, we have circumstantial evidence, but nothing more. And even that evidence might not hold up in court, since it comes from a questionable source. The most I can tell you right now is that we'll keep an eye on this case."

Jim was not pleased. "Whaddya mean, a questionable source?! I'm a- perfectly honest person!" He tried to bang on the table to make a point, but he missed it entirely, only to hit his thigh instead. "Ow," he muttered.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "You said this took place at a bar, sir?" Jim nodded. "And while you were at this bar, did you have anything to drink?" He noted Jim tilting in his seat. "Of the alcoholic variety?"

Jim shrugged. "Well, I mean, I had a few. I just got laid off today, so I was in a pretty bad mood, y'know?"

"And how many is a few?"

"Umm... five? Yeah, five- I think."

"Uh huh." Suddenly, the man's outlandish story made much more sense. "Well, sir, you've given us a lot to research. I'll have one of our artists draw up some sketches based on the information you've given us. Thank you for your assistance." _Please, for the love of all that holy, leave, so that I can enjoy what's left of my graveyard shift in peace._

Jim drew himself proudly. "That's more like it. See ya officer; let me know how the case goes, alright?" Somewhat awkwardly, he walked out the door. The officer waited for him to leave, before bursting out laughing. Another officer came up behind him. "I knew it," he said, "You were just messing with that guy, weren't you?"

The officer stopped, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Couldn't help it, Lepinski, the drunk was askin' for it. I mean, why do I always get the nutjobs?"

Lepinski shrugged. "It's always the same at night. That when the crazies come out. Come on, let's get a cuppa, I'm beat."

The officer shrugged. "Yeah, hold on a sec." He looked down at the notes he had taken during the man's 'report'. _No way am I letting these see the light of day; it'll look bad on my record. _Without a second thought, he pushed them off his desk and into the trash can.

* * *

Jim stumbled down the sidewalk, searching for a cab. Finally flagging one down, he was about to step off of the curb when someone tugged on his elbow, and pulled him into an alley. "Hey, what's the big-" he managed to yell before someone tied a gag around his mouth, and pushed him to the ground. "So, human, I noticed that you were listening on me earlier this evening. I don't appreciate that, not one bit." 

Jim's eyes widened as he saw the demon woman from the bar come into view. He screamed but it was almost entirely muffled by the gag. The woman laughed. "I think it's a little too late for screams, my soon-to-be soul." She stepped aside, and let the knife-girl come forward. "Go to town," the demon whispered, "Just clean up when you're done."

Jim flinched as the girl readied her knives. _My wife was right; I never should have gone to the bar in the first place._

You see, unfortunately for Jim, Officer Lepinski was right. The crazies only come out at night.

**END**

* * *

Author's Notes and Thanks: Well, this is the end of it, folks, and although this chapter may lead to my death at the hands of crazed reviewers/ friends, I'm glad to have kept you guessing. Ahh, I love writing Slade, especially his delightfully cutting lines. It's amazing how Slade can kick major ass without even trying. Thanks for sticking with me and my first piece of non-school assigned prose! Just one last thing, as much as I like reviews, FanFiction won't let you review this chapter if you left a review for Chapter Twelve. You see, I pushed two chapters together, and that made every chapter move back a number. This should have been Chapter Fourteen, but thanks to my editing it's now Chapter Twelve. Since most people already left a review for Chapter Twelve, it won't let you review the Epilogue. Try leaving an anonymous review instead (with your penname); it should work. In case it doesn't work, and you just want to tell me what you thought of it, feel free to email or PM me. I love hearing people's opinions. 

I'd like to take a moment to thank all of my wondrous reviewers: **Chaltab**(Thank you so much for the constructive criticism; it helped me a lot!); **KuteIrishGrl**(Thanks for the good reviews and funny deleted scenes story. Yays for you. I only wish I could fit that in the sequel, but most of the sequel probably won't take place in the Tower anyway. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Thank you though.) **Dolphinluver21**&**longhairedhorse**(loved editing for you guys, and I'd love to do it again!); **Dash**-**Rendar**(Thanks for making a character based on Artemis in your story! I still want the next chappie!!); **TrippWire**(Thanks for being bold enough to read an OC fic, and to leave nice reviews!) **Luna Forest**(thanks for your enthusiasm!); **ravengal**(Thank you for your kind reviews and general awesomeness! Hail the Brits! Sasgay!); **Erica** (glomps), my awesomely awesome previewer!; and lastly **Ivanna** and **Amanda**, who dove headfirst into this fic, put up with my writer's block, and are still two of my biggest fans! Yes, I know I am forgetting some people, so if I forgot you, please don't be offended. I love you all!

Now, if you people read my meanderings at the end of each chapter, you probably know that a sequel for this is well in the making. I'm planning for the sequel to be much longer (I'm hoping to break 100,000 words), and while still action-packed, I want to develop character relationships and how they influence the storyline. I'm hoping it won't be clear-cut from start to finish, as I know this fic was at times (my friends foresaw a confrontation with Slade _way_ before it happened). It might surprise you how some characters behave, and it might even have you biting your nails at times (hopefully). And yes, Erica, it will have 'Romance' in the genre, but that's all you're getting out of me. I hope I will see you all reviewing!

Also, the entire story has undergone a comprehensive editing, from spelling and grammar, to weeding out the unnecessary parts or fleshing out the chapters (Particularly in Chapter 2, Chapter 3 parts 1&2, and Chapters 5&6). Chapters have been merged together, and minor changes have been made to the overall storyline. I like this clean and polished version much better, as I have done away with many of the mistakes I made early on in my writing career. So, check out the new stuff, I command you! Goodbye for now, I hope I will see you all shortly when the first chapter of the sequel comes out!

-Artemis out.


End file.
